Olvido
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Estoy cansada de esto -dijo la sacerdotisa antes de recibir el ataque del youkai- espero no recordarte nunca más -y cayó de la enorme cascada hasta el precipicio- no quiero sufrir...-y perdió la conciencia.
1. nuevos problemas

_**Cap.1 "nuevos problemas"**_

Ya había pasado un año desde mi regreso al sengoku.

Yo era la sacerdotisa junto con la anciana Kaede, quien se había convertido en mi maestra.

Ya hacia mis propios exorcismos y mis medicinas. Había aprendido rápido cosa que la anciana Kaede alago de mi.

Miroku y Sango estaban ocupados cuidando de sus gemelas de 4 años y de su bebe de 1 año. Así que no se les veía mucho por el templo.

Yo vivía en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto con la pequeña Rin y Shippou cuando volvía de sus entrenamientos.

Todo estaba bien hasta ahí.

Pero en la aldea también vivía Inuyasha.

Parece ser que con el paso del tiempo se volvía más insoportable.

No me tocaba, si no era necesario, pero tampoco dejaba que nadie más se acercara a mí y eso en mi profesión es imposible. Parecía querer huir de algo cuando me tocaba o me miraba fijamente.

Pero una vez que era de noche y yo estaba en el templo orando por mis seres queridos y para proteger la aldea él se me acerco con los ojos ardiendo en deseo puro.

Me había acorralado contra el altar que había ahí y comenzó a besarme de una forma tan apasionada que me dejaba sin aliento.

Hace un año que él me besaba así, pero nunca concluíamos nada porque alguien siempre interrumpía y eso a él le fastidiaba y lo ponía de mal humor.

Pero esa vez había sido diferente… el no dio espacio a treguas.

Se saco su traje de rata de fuego junto con su kosode blanco de un tirón y lo mando a volar por ahí.

No fue mejor la suerte de mi traje de sacerdotisa, la parte superior la desprendió de mis hombros con facilidad.

La cara que tenia mientras me veía semi desnuda era tan irreal, me veía como si yo fuera al supremo o algo así, me estaba admirando y devorando a la vez con sus hermosos ojos dorados que parecían en ese momento puro fuego.

Yo no me quede atrás, lo contemple entero, nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre más hermoso que el que tenía enfrente.

El rose de sus manos sobre mi piel era fuego, así lo sentía, quemándome por dentro.

Me había tomado por los muslos y me había sentado en el altar.

Parecía el sacrificio y él era el dios al que yo me entregaba.

Su boca no estaba quieta.

La movía suave, pero posesivamente sobre la mía. Con una mano sujeto mi nuca y profundizo el beso, mordiendo levemente mi labio inferíos para que dejara entrar a su lengua que estaba tan cálida como su mano en mi espalda.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire.

El aprovecho el momento y con su boca tomo uno de mis pechos.

Los beso, los lamio, los mordisqueo, lo succiono y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir en sus aterciopeladas orejitas.

No aguante la sensación y con ambas manos las acaricie, las ajito y dio un ronco gemido, lo que me indico que le gustaba, yo seguí acariciándolas hasta que tomo mis manos y me dijo de forma ronca y entrecortada:

No… sigas con eso… porque sino… se acabara… el poco control que… aun me queda…

Yo mordí mi labio inferior y eso pareció incitarlo, pues se lanzo de nuevo a mis labios hambriento y yo respondí de igual forma, estaba hambrienta de él.

No me di cuenta cuando ambos perdimos la parte inferior de nuestra ropa, pero supongo que él fue el que me la quito. Sus caricias en mis pechos me tenían al borde de la desesperación, quería sentirlo unido a mí.

Me miro a los ojos fijamente y lo vi de igual forma.

El se llevo un dedo a la boca y yo lo mire hipnotizada, pues esa actitud me pareció de lo más sensual que había visto en el. Luego bajo la mano hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde deje de respirar al sentir su dedo entrar en mi cavidad.

Me veía tan fijamente que incluso me avergonzaba, pero no podía hacer nada más que jadear y gemir mientras el movía su dedo dentro de mi interior. Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo me sentí desfallecer ante el placer que me daba.

El dejo de mirarme y cerró los ojos saboreándose los labios. Al parecer disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Moví mi temblorosa mano a su entrepierna que estaba erecta y se veía muy dura y… grande… no es que yo viera hombres desnudos todo el tiempo pero algo me decía que era grande. "te va a partir en dos… o si tienes suerte solo te romperá la cadera" me dijo mi mente y yo sonreí lujuriosa lo que lo sorprendió cuando volvió a mirarme.

Encerré en mi mano su miembro y lo comencé a acariciar. El se tenso y la mano que tenía en mi interior se movió más lento. Ahora era mi turno.

Comencé a moverlo de arriba abajo sugestivamente y me deleite con sus gruñidos y sus gemidos que me decían que lo estaba disfrutando. El no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo.

Los movimientos eran tan rápidos que nos llevaron pronto al éxtasis del placer infinito.

Cuando recuperamos la conciencia nos miramos a los ojos. Yo todavía tenía mi mano en su entrepierna que volvió a endurecerse cuando el saco sus dedos de mi interior y se los llevo a la boca.

Ahí me miro como un cazador a su presa y yo me dejaría devorar por el.

De un rápido movimiento se puso entre mis piernas y coloco la punta de su miembro en mi entrada. Me vio otra vez y me beso lleno de ternura y pasión y contra mis labios me dijo "te amo"

Cuando entro no pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor y enterrar mis uñas en sus hombros, aunque no pareció dolerle porque su cara no reflejo en ningún momento dolor, solo satisfacción y placer.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo adentro y pude escuchar un "estas bien" que solo atine a contestar con un movimiento de mi cabeza. Luego escuche un "eres muy estrecha… me encanta" y eso me enrojeció furiosamente, pero se me paso cuando él comenzó a envestirme suave primero haciendo que me acostumbrara al ritmo y lo pudiera seguir y después rápido y certero lo que provoco fuertes jadeos de parte de ambos, gemidos roncos por parte de él y suaves grititos de placer.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero si se que juntos tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Me tire hacia atrás y me lleve a Inuyasha conmigo, acostándolo sobre mi cuerpo. Lo deje a la altura de mi pecho para poder acariciar su suave y sedoso cabello plateado.

Eso fue increíble- me dijo con la voz tan dulce que parecía un niño.

A mí también me lo pareció- me beso por última vez y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos hasta el día siguiente que nos tuvimos que levantar y vestir a toda prisa pues la anciana Kaede me estaba buscando.

De ese esplendoroso encuentro ya casi había pasado una semana. No estaba embaraza, pues mi periodo llego luego de tres días.

Mucha gente venía a la aldea, ya que alguien corrió el rumor de mi presencia y mucha gente quería mi ayuda, lo que hacía que no tuviera mucho tiempo para estar con Inuyasha.

Él lo entendía y por eso estaba de mal humor, porque después de un largo día terminaba agotada y sin energía para nada.

También a la aldea llego un rumor de un youkai que buscaba la gema de la sirena, que curiosamente yo debía purificar. Lo que provocaba más cansancio y problemas en la aldea. Destrozos por parte de Inuyasha que se veía obligado a usar el viento cortante para protegerme y a los aldeanos.

Más de una vez me vi obligada a crear un campo de energía alrededor de la aldea y a lanzar mis flechas. Que por consecuencia produjeron desmayos por causa del agotamiento físico y espiritual.

Ya no había casi tiempo para estar con Inuyasha lo que me ponía muy triste y a el igual. Esa tristeza la sacaba con su mal humor a desquitándose con Shippou, lo que me parecía injusto, pero ya se sabe como es el.

Que mas podía hacer yo?

No podía mandar a la gente a volar lejos o a que molestara a otro, pues la anciana Kaede era mayor y ya no estaba para desgastes, así que yo debía sustituirla.

Solo cuando el día no era tan denso, podía estar con Inuyasha y repetir bajo el árbol sagrado lo vivido en el templo. Pero eso no era muy seguido que digamos.

Yo tenía en mi cuello dos incisiones que me había hecho Inuyasha cuando me marco como su "hembra" eso para el tenia un gran valor, y solo sobre salía cuando estábamos haciendo el amor. Luego pasaban desapercibidas al ojo humano.

Pero nada, me había preparado para lo que tuve que ver, nada, ni el duro entrenamiento como sacerdotisa, nada me preparo para volver a ver a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento tan feliz de mi vida… nada…


	2. por favor, otra vez no!

_**Cap.2 "por favor otra vez no!"**_

Kagome!- escuche la voz de Sango llamarme y me acerque a ella dejando al anciano al que ya había terminado de ayudar.

Que pasa Sango… que estas tan agitada- le dije viendo sus ojos llenos de terror?

No vas a creer lo que paso…- me dijo y me dejo preocupada.

Sango no me asustes- le dije algo me decía que esto no me iba a gustar.

Es…- hizo una pausa que me desespero.

Sango!- le reclame.

Kikiou ha vuelto Kag!- yo quede en shock.

Co-como dices?- pregunte impresionada.

Lo que oyes… Kikiou ha sido revivida de nuevo… pero eso no es todo… ha perdido sus poderes de sacerdotisa, ahora no es más que una simple humana- me dijo con una extraña expresión entre lastima y susto.

que… como es eso posible?... se supone que ella ya había podido descansar en paz- no lo podía creer.

Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creí, pero eso no es todo- ahora sí que me asusto.

Que paso?- le pregunte con manos temblorosas.

Es que cuando vio a Inuyasha… bueno pues…- me miro con cara de culpa y entendí lo que me quería decir- se le colgó del brazo, diciendo que ahora tenía lo que quería… que era como las demás… que era ahora una simple humana como quería… y am- se pudo nerviosa. Pero yo ya no quería escuchar- lo beso frente a toda la aldea y le dijo algo horrible, algo que jamás espere escuchar de el- yo me puse pálida y con todo el valor que tenia pregunte.

Que fue lo que supiste?- en realidad lo suponía y no quería oírlo pero lo necesitaba.

Bueno pues… ellos estuvieron juntos antes de que ella muriera… por eso lo odio tanto cuando creyó que la traiciono, ella fue su primera mujer…- me miro con expresión asustada, ya que ella sabía que Inuyasha y yo habíamos tenido algo.

Es-esta- carraspee un poco para que la voz no saliera asustada- esta marcada?- pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.

No lo sé, no creo, los youkai no pueden marcar a dos hembras, incluso si su compañera muere… no lo pueden hacer- sus palabras no me calmaron en lo absoluto.

Bueno entonces está decidido- le dije de la forma más tranquila posible.

Que decidiste?- me pregunto temblando. Me conocía bien, sabía que yo estaba que echaba humo y que solo estaba conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

Pues, voy a ver como resultan las cosas… si pasa lo mismo que hace tres años…Mmm- sonreí de forma aterradora pues la cara de Sango era de horror.

Hay algo que no te dije…- yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos así que prosiguió su relato- am ella se lo llevo… no se a donde pero dijo que ahora que era humana nada le impediría estar con él… dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo solo para- mi aura se volvió oscura y mi mirada siniestra- compar… compartir… con el- lo ultimo lo dijo con un todo de voz muy bajo.

Y él se fue con ella sin decir nada ni protestar cierto?- yo le sonreí de la forma más falsa que tenia y ella solo asintió y se alejo un poco de mi- bueno entonces no hay nada que hacer no?, sigo siendo el plato de segunda mesa y lo que tuvimos a él no le importo para nada… así que le daré la importancia que tiene o sea ninguna… bien seguiré con mis obligaciones… Sango por favor- le pedí con una sonrisa que supongo sabía que era falsa- que nadie me moleste, estaré con los aldeanos de la aldea vecina- y con eso me aleje de ahí.

Inuyasha… no sabes la tormenta que desataste… otra vez…

Mientras la joven miko iba caminando rumbo a la siguiente aldea, era observada de cerca por un par de ojos tan negros como la noche que brillaban de una forma aterradora y siniestra.

No sabes lo que te espera… pequeña sacerdotisa- luego de eso se desapareció de entre los arboles dejando una estela oscura.

Kagome estaba trabajando muy duro con los aldeanos para purificar a los monstruos que estaban atacando a la aldea.

Ella fue alcanzada por uno de ellos que la hirió en la espalda, Miroku que estaba muy cerca de ella luchando con otros de los monstruos al distraerse para mirarla fue alcanzado por otro que lo hirió en el brazo derecho.

Kagome!- grito el monje al ver a la joven miko rodeada.

No estoy de humor para luchar con ustedes!- dicho eso junto sus manos e hizo un campo de energía del porte de una cabaña que elimino a los 20 monstruos que la rodeaban- ustedes también quieren correr su suerte!- grito ella y al ver que se acercaban, tomo una flecha del carcaj y concentro todo su poder en ella eliminando a los 30 restantes.

Ka-Kagome como es qué?- pregunto un poco sorprendido, yo solo mejor!... nadie ha tenido tanto poder espiritual!... ni la misma Midoriko!

No exageres Miroku que no es para tanto… solo es que no estoy de humor para luchar con monstruos- le dije y sé que me veía patética porque él me miro preocupado.

Supiste lo de Kikiou?- me pregunto y yo asentí con mi cabeza sin ánimo- lo siento de verdad… no pudimos hacer nada… el tuvo que protegerla ya que…

No tiene poderes espirituales- complete con él la frase- pero ni siquiera vino y me lo dijo… tampoco me dijo que él y ella haces 54 años habían…- no pude completar la frase las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

Lo se te entiendo y créeme me gustaría que no te volviera a pasar lo mismo que hace 4 años pero…

No puede ser… otra vez no!- había visto a unos cuantos kilómetros a Kikiou entre los brazos de Inuyasha y este la estaba mirando fijamente… después de negarme a creer lo que veía ella lo beso y el no hizo nada por sacársela de encima- por favor…- rogué tratando de que mis ojos me estuvieran engañando- otra vez no Inuyasha… no me hagas esto…- las lagrimas salieron como agua de un grifo

Kagome… que ocurre?... no mejor no me lo digas- me gire a verlo y vi que él veía hacia el mismo lugar que yo.

Porque… - comencé a respirar agitadamente- porque… porque!- fue ahí que empecé a sentir un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y me abandoné a esa sensación de calidez. Lo que paso después no lo sé.

Kagome estas bien?- esa era la inconfundible voz de Shippou que sonaba bastante preocupado.

Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Sango con el mismo tono de voz que Shippou.

Que me lleve el susto de mi vida! Mi querida Sango- esa era la voz de Miroku. Me incorpore y me quede sentada en el centro de todas las miradas.

Pero que paso díganme- pidió Sango.

Yo no lo recuerdo- les dije sinceramente- la verdad es que solo recuerdo haber visto a Inuyasha siendo besado por Kikiou y luego una extraña sensación de calor recorrer mi cuerpo… y eso es todo- les dije al ver su cara de espanto.

Que Inuyasha y Kikiou qué?- pregunto indignada Sango.

Ese perro otra vez está haciendo estupideces!- reclamo Shippou molesto.

Si yo lo vi… pero lo que paso después me dejo mas impresionado- el tono de voz que Miroku estaba usando, era de asombro, miedo y preocupación- yo estaba contigo Kag y lo vi todo… fue muy rápido… comenzaste a iluminarte, como los campos sagrados que haces, y luego una energía pura comenzó a salir de tu cuerpo y fuiste rodeada por tu propio campo de luz… sino hubiera sido por que te desmallaste, realmente no se qué hubiera pasado- yo estaba con una expresión de susto y asombro, parecía increíble lo que Miroku decía pero su tono de voz serio no dejaba a dudas que era cierto. Sango y Shippou tenían la misma expresión que yo.

Kagome aun no sabe controlar todos sus poderes espirituales… es por eso que paso eso… tuvo una impresión fuerte lo que provoco que sus emociones tomaran parte de su energía espiritual- la anciana Kaede había aparecido en la cabaña.

Eso quiere decir que…- Sango estaba preocupada se le notaba en la voz y en la cara.

Quiero decir que si ella no aprende a controlar su poder y sus emociones, puede matar a mas domonios de los que seria capaz…

Entonces eso es bueno- la dulce voz de Shippou interrumpió a la anciana Kaede.

Si y no- dijo con voz preocupada y cansada la anciana Kaede.

Como si y no?... explíquese- pidió Miroku interesado en el relato.

Es bueno porque los youkai ya no existirían… y es malo porque nos puede matar también… a las personas que estén cerca… y en el peor de los casos… Kagome podría morir, por el sobre exceso de espiritual… incluso Midoriko, Kagome debes tener cuidado, con ese poder no dudo que alguien quiera crear una nueva perla- eso me dejo helada, pero volví a recordar el beso de Inuyasha con Kikiou y sentí de nuevo ese calor emanar desde mi cuerpo.

Kagome por kami otra vez no- dijo Miroku y yo solo pude llorar y arrojarme a los brazos de Sango quien acaricio mi cabeza con cariño.

Porque paso esto de nuevo… no lo entiendo… porque paso esto otra vez?- llore con más ganas al recordar la cara de felicidad que tenia Kikiou- ni siquiera ha venido a verme… o a decirme algo… solo soy un juguete para el – llore más intensamente que antes- por favor otra vez no!... no quiero que pase lo mismo…

Kag lo sé… por favor no llores… debes calmarte… encontraremos una solución para esto- me consoló Sango aunque no resulto. Yo sabía que esto no tenía solución.

Mejor déjala que se desahogue- dijo Miroku conciliador

Su excelencia tiene razón Sango… debes dejar que saque todo lo que tiene en su corazón y que la este molestando.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba la figura de un ser extraño, que veía fijamente hacia donde la joven miko estaba sentada sollozando y siendo rodeada por un aura sagrada.

Ya llego la hora de que me ayudes miko… por fin podre recuperar el poder que la gema de la sirena me quito hace 200 años… pronto querida dejaras de sufrir…- miro en dirección al hanyou que estaba en el árbol sagrado hablando con Kikiou- has hecho un buen trabajo kanami… ahora que has confundido al hanyou, mi pequeña miko esta vulnerable para que me ayude a recuperar mi poder- se desvaneció dejando su estela oscura y su risa siniestra.


	3. no quiero sufrir mas

_**Cap.3 "no quiero sufrir más"**_

Llevaba más de una semana fingiendo una sonrisa. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que no me pasaba nada.

Cuando Inuyasha se acerco a mí durante esa semana, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abofetearlo y gritarle, pero las palabras de la anciana Kaede hicieron que me controlara. Aun la tenia presentes en mi cabeza.

_Escucha Kagome… sé que esto será difícil… Kikiou está de nuevo en este mundo y ahora es vulnerable… muchos monstruos vienen tras ella por venganza o distintas causas, así que sabrás que Inuyasha se sentirá en la obligación de cuidarla… pero por tu parte querida… sé que esto será muy difícil… Kagome deberás controlar tus emociones, si no lo haces por ti, por lo menos deberás hacerlo por tus amigos… esto es grave Kagome, podrías morir… y matar a otros en el camino… por favor, se que será muy difícil, pero trata de que tus emociones no te afecten… hazlo por el bien tuyo y por el de los demás que te quieren…._

Por mi… yo moriría e iría al infierno con tal de quitarme el dolor del corazón… pero no debía ser egoísta, mis amigos estaban primero. Así que con toda la fuerza que no tenia me enfrente a él con una calma que me pareció en ese momento falsa, como la sonrisa que le había dado.

_Inuyasha- le había dicho con la sonrisa mas creíble que pude darle- que quieres?- pregunte sonando lo más amable posible y aguantando el dolor que provenía de la marca que había hecho en mi hombro "genial" pensé mientras seguía juntando las yerbas medicinales calmadamente._

_Quería… quería pedirte disculpas por no haber ido a ayudarte con los youkais la otra vez… de verdad lo siento… yo estaba- su voz sonaba nerviosa "el que nada hace nada teme" me dijo mi mente y yo disimuladamente apreté la manga de mi traje de sacerdotisa. _

_Cuidando a Kikiou, ya lo sé… - le dije tratando de dar a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero él no entendió._

_De verdad que lo siento, pero no podía dejarla sola ella esta- pero lo interrumpí._

_Si lo sé, no puede defenderse como antes… es vulnerable ahora- le dije tratando de no sentir ninguna emoción, ni siquiera lastima._

_Si… ella ahora es lo que siempre quiso ser cuando estaba viva hace años…- "como quería ser cuando se revolcaba contigo" pensé y sonreí macabramente el me miro extrañado por eso- que sucede Kagome? Antes me hubieras mandado al suelo pero ahora parece que no te importa lo que te estoy diciendo- su tono de voz era de molestia y eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre._

_Perdón?- pregunte enojada- con qué cara me dices que no me importa?... si eres tu el que siempre parece no importarle lo que siento… no me fastidies quieres?- le dije poniéndome de pie para irme. Yo quería evitar problemas, de veras que quería, pero parecía que el no._

_Yo no te estoy fastidiando!... a que se debe tu enojo ahora?, estoy tratando de ser lo más sincero posible… pidiéndote disculpas y tú me dices que no te fastidie!- su grito hizo que las personas que nos rodeaban se fueran asustados de ahí._

_Sincero? Tu? Ja!- me reí sin humor- Sabes a que se debe?- vi como asentía fastidiado- bueno… se debe a muchas cosas… la primera es porque hasta ahora me vienes a pedir disculpas, sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el regreso de Kikiou?, mucho y hasta ahora vienes… segundo, porque me tuve que enterar por otras personas que tu, cuidarías de ella… y tercero y es algo que hasta ahora me duele es que tu no fuiste capaz de decirme que habías estado con ella- tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo, pero me contuve olímpicamente._

_Pero si tú sabes que yo estuve enamorado de Kikiou hace años- me dijo con rostro confuso._

_No te hagas el idiota que no te queda!- bien, no pudo resultar mi auto control- se que te acostaste con ella!- le grite y vi su cara de horror- que no te lo esperas?, no esperabas que lo supiera?, siento decepcionarte pero esta aldea es pequeña y todo se sabe tarde o temprano- le dije adoptando una expresión fría._

_Eso no tenias porque saberlo- bueno eso me fastidio más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento._

_Como que no tenia porque saberlo! Se supone que soy tu compañera! Y que confías en mi!- le exclame apretando los puños a mis costados._

_Eso pasó hace años, y ya no tenía importancia- me respondió y yo me enoje mas._

_O sea si yo muero y pasa algún tiempo también no tendrá importancia- le dije fríamente._

_Eso no es lo mismo… y que te enfadas ahora! Antes te enojabas si la recordaba o algo así y ahora te enojas porque ya no le doy importancia… quien te entiende mujer!- me reclamo y yo me enoje más aun si eso era posible._

_No me molesta que no lo recuerdes idiota! Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho! Eso dice que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no te ha enseñado nada!, aun no confías en mi! Y me haces lo mismo que antes de estar juntos!- le exclame, pero de inmediato me calme, tenía que guardar la calma si no quería hacer idioteces con mi poder espiritual y terminar dañando a alguien._

_Si confió en ti! Pero no lo creí importante!... y ya te lo dije Kikiou me necesita y no puedo dejarla sola- eso lo dijo suave y me crispo los dedos de las manos que estaban blancas por lo duro que apretaba las mangas de mi traje._

_Ahhh- le dije sarcásticamente- o sea si ella te pide que la beses como la otra vez tu lo harás?... que solidario eres Inuyasha me impresionas- le dije caminando para alejarme de él._

_Eso no lo hice porque yo quisiera… fue ella quien me beso a mí, no yo a ella, por quien me tomas?- me pregunto ofendido, pero eso a mí no me hizo efecto._

_Pero tú no hiciste nada por alejarla, por el contrario te vi que la abrasaste y la acercaste a ti… disfrutaste del beso?- le pregunte de forma irónica. La verdad es que no quería saberlo, pero algo me decía que si no sacaba lo que tenia dentro de mi haría que me arrepintiera._

_Eso fue porque en ella te vi a ti… me confundió… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no estamos los dos… y ella, bueno tu y ella se parecen, en algo y me confundí, pero eso es todo- yo puse los ojos en blanco._

_Te… te confundiste… te confundiste?- le pregunte incrédula y el asentía- como eres tan idiota Inuyasha!- le grite- eso quiere decir que cada vez que la beses es porque me ves en ella?... y se supone que yo debo estar feliz cierto?... maldición Inuyasha… otra vez no quiero pasar por lo mismo… estoy harta de tus confusiones… de tu inmadurez…. Si yo hago lo mismo que pasaría?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

_No te permitiría que besaras a otro que no sea yo- me dijo mirándome molesto._

_Pero tu si puedes hacerlo no?- le dije sarcásticamente._

_No es lo mismo, eso fue un error- me dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_Claro que no es lo mismo… por supuesto que no es lo mismo…. Sabes?... ya no puedo con esto…- le dije mirándolo de frente y con expresión triste y cansada- elije de una vez- le pedí, prefería correr el riesgo de perderlo. La herida en mi cuello quemaba reclamando al dueño de esta, pero yo la ignore estoicamente- ella o yo…_

_Kagome…- me dijo con voz cansada y determinada, yo me adelante. Creo que no tenía tanto valor como creía._

_Eso quiere decir que es ella… bien entonces se ha dicho… no te molestare… en total ya no tengo mucho tiempo para estar contigo y ahora Kikiou puede permanecer contigo como siempre quisieron… ella como una simple humana y tu protegiéndola… bien entonces…- respire profundamente- nos vemos, si es que tengo tiempo… adiós- me despedí con el dolor de mi alma. Absurdamente espere a que el viniera tras de mí y me pidiera que lo perdonara o algo así "ridícula… el no vendrá" me dijo mi mente y le di la razón._

Había llegado a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y el no me había seguido. Mejor. Así no sería tan difícil, que ingenua… apenas toque mi futón me puse a llorar como un bebe recién nacido. Que tonta había sido, otra vez caí a lo mismo. Inuyasha con Kikiou y yo sufriendo por que están juntos.

"tonta" me repetí en toda la semana.

Ya estaba repuesta de esa "amena charla" con Inuyasha o eso quise creer.

El se acercaba a mí, pero yo lo esquivaba y Kikiou se le colgaba del brazo o le sonreía y él se quedaba con ella "maldito" le dije en mi mente. Debía reconocer que estaba celosa, pero desistí de pensar así. El dolor en mi alma era grande, me sentía tan tonta, humillada y sola, que no era capaz de hacer nada, estaba tan débil como un pajarito recién nacido y eso era penoso incluso para mí.

Rin me había dicho la razón del porque Inuyasha no me había seguido. Se quedo con su linda Kikiou. Me había dolido tanto, pero hizo que todo me quedara claro. Yo soy el plato de segunda mesa… la otra… la sustituta… que tonta fui al creer que al entregarme a él, al volver al sengoku el me amaría a mí y no al "recuerdo" de Kikiou.

A dónde vas Kagome?... te ves muy pálida- me dijo Sango cuando me puse de pie, después de terminar mi cena.

Iré al rio a despejarme…- le dije con voz queda y triste tocando mi cuello donde estaba la gema de la sirena- oh- dije al darme cuenta de aquello.

Que sucede?- pregunto preocupada Sango.

Al parecer ando e la luna- le dije tratando de reír aunque sin humor.

Yo te veo aquí- me dijo, y sonreí ante el comentario.

Quiero decir que estoy distraída...- le explique y ella comprendió- deje la gema de la sirena en mi cuello luego de ir al templo…- la joya no era muy grande, pero si mas grande que la perla, cavia entera en la palma de mi mano, pero no podía cerrar mi mano. Era de un color rojo y marcas doradas que brillaban cuando la purificaba. La verdad era muy hermosa.

No es peligroso que la andes trayendo?- me pregunto con un tono de voz algo asustado.

Que miedosa te has puesto Sango- le sonreí- no, no lo es, o al menos así lo siento- respondí sinceramente- bueno me voy a caminar un rato… no me esperes despierta… necesito pensar- le dije sonriendo tristemente.

No te demores mucho, que ya es tarde- me dijo y me sonrió de forma dulce. Ojala y yo pudiera ser la mitad de feliz que era Sango. Ella tenía hijos y un esposo fiel. Aunque costase creerlo Miroku nunca más sedujo a ninguna mujer, solo a Sango, solo tenía ojos para ella, cosa que envidiaba profundamente.

Camine lentamente hacia el rio más próximo a la aldea que tenía una enorme casca al final de esta que dividía la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Antes hubiera contemplado a las luciérnagas y a las aguas cristalinas, pero solo contemple mis lagrimas y mis sollozos que abandonaron mi garganta estaba tan triste, tan sola… solo quería olvidar… y gritar, pero no podía. Ni siquiera podía gritar a gusto por dos razones: la primera era porque el bosque era tan silencioso que haría eco y despertaría a la gente de la aldea y se asustarían y la segunda porque ese grito liberaría mi poder espiritual y traería consecuencias. Al final solo mire tristemente el fondo del rio y acomode mi arco en mi hombro.

Ya estoy cansada de esto- dice la joven azabache antes de ser atacada por un youkai.

Si estas cansada de sufrir entonces yo te liberare de tu dolor…- le dijo un youkai con un poderoso Youki y garras afiladas lo suficiente para cortar un tronco muy ancho de una sola vez.

Que quieres?- pregunto la sacerdotisa tomando su arco y una flecha, apuntando hacia el youkai que tenía una apariencia humana parecida a la que tenia Sesshomaru. Solo que este demonio tenía los ojos oscuros y siniestros.

Quiero la joya que tienes en tu cuello si no es mucha molestia pequeña- el tono del youkai era siniestro y extrañamente amable.

Para que la quieres?- pregunto de forma fría Kagome tensando la flecha en su arco.

Para recuperar lo que me quitaron- vio la confusión en los ojos de la sacerdotisa y agrego- mi poder… que esta encerrado en la gema… la necesito para acabar con mi misión- le dijo mirándola de forma extraña lo que hizo que la chica se tensara.

Y eso sería…- dijo ella esperando respuesta pero sin bajar la guardia.

Matar a los que se interpongan en mi camino… sean humanos o youkais…- luego la miro intensamente- y…- agrego acercándose a ella- matarte- se acerco lo suficiente y ella disparo una flecha que le dio en el brazo derecho.

No lo conseguirás- tenso otra flecha y la disparo. El youkai la esquivó pero le dio en la pierna izquierda.

Eres buena…- le dijo sonriendo- pero no lo suficiente- saco un látigo desde su ropa y se lo lanzo. Ella puso un campo de fuerza a su alrededor esquivando el ataque.

Es…. Veneno- se dijo Kagome al ver que el youkai azoto el látigo contra un árbol y este se desiso como polvo.

Eres muy astuta pequeña- le dijo con una sonrisa. Cosa que la perturbo.

No me digas así!- le disparo una flecha desde su campo de energía y el youkai la esquivo fácilmente.

Porque no te puedo decir así?- pregunto- ahhh es porque el hanyou te dice así no es cierto?- pregunto un poco molesto cosa que a la chica la dejo de piedra.

Eso no te importa- le dijo disparando otra flecha- "porque no acierto en ningún disparo" se dijo un tanto preocupada.

Porque estas distraída- le dijo el youkai frente a ella pero sin atravesar el campo de fuerza.

Sabes… saber la mente?- pregunto temblando levemente.

Solo cuando son pensamientos desesperados por tu parte… eres fuerte debo decirlo y se me es muy difícil… pero cuando estas desesperada o triste me es más fácil… para leer la mente de otros me es más fácil- le dijo alargando sus garras.

No te me acerques!- le grito y agrando su campo de fuerza.

Sabes ahora el hanyou está tranquilamente junto con esa mujer- le dijo luego de alejarse de ella- ahora deben estar hablando de lo feliz que son juntos- le dijo sonriendo de forma burlona- no están pensando en ti, mira- le dijo y en la mente de Kagome apareció la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikiou abrazados y besándose.

Mentira!- le grito agitando su cabeza de una lado a otro- es una mentira!... ya basta!- le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor ya basta…- le pidió tirándose al piso.

"fue más fácil de lo que creí"- pensó el youkai- "pobre niña… si solo supiera que es un engaño…que estupideces estoy pensando"- se regaño el youkai poniendo una expresion de enojo en su cara- dame la gema de la sirena pequeña… no lo hagas mas difícil- le pidió acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome.

Nunca!- le grito y junto sus manos haciendo un campo con ellas, lastimando al youkai.

Maldita niña! Te lo adverti!- la golpeo con una bara de plata en la mejilla.

No me importa!- le grito y se puso a correr tomando entre sus manos la gema de su cuello y apretándola sobre el.

No escaparas- le dijo y vio que quedo atrapada entre el y el precipicio de la cascada- no tienes opción…- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Prefiero morir- le dijo segura poniendo un débil campo de energía.

No te servirá de nada morir… le dejaras el camino libre a esa mujer… quieres eso?- le pregunto de forma siniestra y comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de Inuyasha y Kikiou otra vez haciendo llorar a la miko frente a el.

Vasta! Esoty cansada de esto!- grito fuertemente haciendo sonreir al youkai frente a ella- no quiero… no quiero sufrir mas…- le dijo cerrando los ojos y desvaneciendo el campo.

"pobre niña"- pensó el youkai pero quito ese pensamiento de su mente- dame la gema niña y acabemos con esto- le pidió fríamente el youkai.

No puedo…- le dijo y tenso su ultima flecha en su arco y la disparo hiriendo al youkai en el estomago.

Maldita niña!- volvió a golpearla con la vara de plata esta vez en la cabeza haciendo que se volteara- morirás- le dijo y con sus garras desgarro su espalda haciéndola sangrar y quitándole un trozo de su traje de sacerdotisa.

Estoy cansada de esto- dijo la sacerdotisa antes de recibir el ataque del youkai- espero no recordarte nunca más- y cayo de la enorme cascada hasta el precipicio- no quiero sufrir…- y perdió la conciencia.

Esa niña… solo lo hizo para que la matara…- se dijo el youkai desde la cima- ahora tengo la gema- dijo mirando la esfera roja y dorada que se oscurecía- pero al parecer… necesita del poder de esa niña para liberar el conjuro…- dijo apretando la esfera- porque habrás hecho algo tan estúpido pequeña?... acaso te duele tanto que el estúpido del hanyou no esté contigo?- se pregunto sintiéndose raramente triste- maldito hanyou idiota!- grito y se enterró las garras-" pero que estupideces estoy diciendo… esa niña solo es una humana… el gran Kiyoshi no puede preocuparse de una humana y menos de una sacerdotisa es estúpido"- se dijo y se desvaneció del lugar dejando tras de sí su olor y un charco de sangre perteneciente a la miko.

"este olor es de…"- pensó el hanyou en el templo de la aldea de la anciana Kaede- Kagome está en peligro!- grito el hanyou pero fue detenido por la voz de Kikiou.

Es demasiado tarde hanyou… la miko ya no existe en este mundo- le dijo volviendo a su forma original. Una youkai de piel blanca y cabello azul con ojos negros y mirada siniestra.

Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto enojado el hanyou desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

Mi nombre es Kanami… y sirvo a mi señor Kiyoshi príncipe de las tinieblas- dijo la youkai sacando su espada que parecía un cactus.

Qué rayos quieren de Kagome?- le grito mientras la tacaba con su espada.

La gema de la sirena que tiene… y su vida- le dijo atravesando al hanyou que había abierto los ojos como platos por la revelación.

Eso jamás!- le grito- garras de fuego!- le lanzo sus garras con sangra u kanami perdió su brazo izquierdo.

Ya es tarde para eso hanyou…mi señor ya tiene la gema… y la miko está muerta- se rio macabramente la mujer.

Eso es mentira!... viento cortante!- la mujer alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero no conto con la rapidez del furioso hanyou que la atrapo y la destrozo con sus garras de una sola vez- muérete maldita- le dijo al ver el rostro sin vida de la youkai entre sus manos.

El hanyou salió corriendo con una cara de horror pensando en el olor a sangre y en la posibilidad de que su miko estuviera herida.

Al llegar a la casca olfateo el lugar para encontrar el rastro de su miko y grande fue su sorpresa al oler mucha sangre mezclada con el olor a sangre fe un youkai. Se acerco a donde el olor era más fuerte, temblando de miedo al pensar que lo que le había dicho la youkai fuera cierto. Abrió lo ojos como platos al ver un charco de sangre y un trozo de la ropa de Kagome que parecía haber sido desgarrada. Trato de olfatear y mirar a todos lados para ver a Kagome pero no había nada, ni un rastro, ni un cuerpo y eso lo aterro.

Ka-Kagome- tartamudeo el hanyou agachándose ante el charco de sangre y tomando el trozo de tela entre sus manos- Ka…Kago…me- el hanyou comenzó a derramar lagrimas sobre la tela y la apretó entre sus manos con fuerza- Kagome!...


	4. Kagome!

_**Cap.4 "Kagome!"**_

Había pasado la peor semana de toda mi vida (sin incluir mi infancia desde luego) Kagome no me había vuelto a hablar después de nuestra amena charla. Yo sabía que tenía razón para enojarse conmigo, y no la culpaba. Lo que si me preocupaba era que ella me dijo o insinuó hacer lo mismo, yo no había hecho nada malo con Kikiou!, es cierto me había besado, pero luego del aturdimiento inicial, me recupere. Además no era lo mismo, Kagome me hacía sentir demasiadas cosas que Kikiou jamás logro despertar en mi.

La distancia me dolía, y a pesar de que trataba de apartar a Kikiou ella siempre me seguía y me recordaba lo que vivimos alguna vez.

Pero hoy me había dicho algo que ya había mencionado, pero no le había puesto mucho énfasis hasta hoy.

_No sabes nada Inuyasha- me había dicho Kikiou seria._

_No sé nada de qué?- le pregunte cortante tratando de no sonar grosero. Kagome insistía en que tenía que tener más tacto con las personas, sobre todo si eran mujeres._

_Ahora que Kagome es la sacerdotisa custodia y la más importante de la aldea, ya no tendrá tiempo para ti… o no te has fijado que la gente la necesita mucho y ya casi no puede estar contigo?- su voz era entre seria y burlona, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño- por eso yo quería ser normal… una simple mujer ordinaria para vivir contigo…- su tono de voz era lastimero, pero no me conmovió en lo absoluto- ya he muerto dos veces Inuyasha… y ahora pretendes rechazarme otra vez?... siendo que por fin tendremos la vida juntos que tanto queríamos…_

_Yo ya no quiero nada contigo Kikiou- le dije seguro- Kagome es mi compañera… la he marcado… ya no puede separarse de mi- le dije sintiendo orgullo. Kagome era mía y nadie podía quitármela, ni reclamar lo contrario._

_Que has hecho que?- me grito ella espantada. Por un momento, solo por un momento, los ojos de Kikiou dejaron de ser cafés y se volvieron negros. Yo pensé que fue por el reflejo del sol y no le di mucha importancia- esto no le gustara…- había susurrado casi inaudible pero yo tenía muy bien mi sentido auditivo, así que escuche perfectamente._

_A quien no le gustara que la haya marcado?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente tenía un mal presentimiento de hacía varias semanas. Había comenzado cuando Kagome se empezó a distanciar de mí y yo de ella. Aunque no era apropósito._

_A los demás… y a mí- me dijo recuperando la compostura, recuperando así su aire frio._

_Espero que lo entiendas… y si alguna vez me quisiste, déjame tranquilo… yo dije que cuidaría de ti Kikiou… pero no afectes mi relación con Kagome… yo no la voy a perder a ella por tu culpa de nuevo no- le advertí y en mi mirada se que noto la advertencia._

_No fue del todo mi culpa Inuyasha…- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado- tu no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para elegir a tiempo…- su voz era de burla y eso me molesto- ahora solo falta que me eches la culpa de que ella no te habla- ahí si me enoje. Porque si era su culpa._

_Es tu culpa Kikiou!- le grite encolerizado- ella cree que te elegí a ti por el beso que me diste sin __mi__ autorización!- le reclame poniendo énfasis en mi._

_Tu correspondiste… no te puse una daga al cuello… si nos vio… no fue mi culpa… no tenía idea que estaba cerca de nosotros- su voz era tan… irritante en ese momento._

_Claro que lo sabia… lo recuerdo… sonreíste luego de que te aparte- le dije apretando mis puños._

_Bueno y si lo sabía que… me golpearas acaso?- yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Kaede baba, me había llamado._

_Inuyasha necesito que vayas por las niñas de sango… y que luego vayas al templo a recoger el pergamino de la gema… algo no me cuadra con el color que tiene- me dijo levemente preocupada. Luego dirigió una vista a Kikiou e hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero que para mí no paso por alto- Kikiou no puedes acompañarlo… necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa- le dije condescendiente a Kikiou que la miro despectivamente un momento._

_Está bien- respondió de tono neutro- ya todo pronto acabara…- su susurro otra vez fue casi inaudible y parecía más una predicción de un hecho que de otra cosa._

Eso me tenia distraído. No había prestado mucha atención a los juegos y bromas de las gemelas de Miroku, ni a los reclamos constantes de Shippou, estaba pensando en esas palabras que soltó Kikiou "ya todo pronto acabara" no tenía idea de que quería decir aquello y ciertamente algo me decía que ya lo descubriría luego.

Cuando deje a los "angelitos" de Miroku en su casa. Me dispuse a ir al templo. Pero Miroku me retuvo diciéndome lo que le había pasado a Kagome la otra vez. Fue extraño, la cara de preocupación que tenia Miroku no dejaba a dudas de lo que me decía era cierto. Simplemente me fue difícil creer que las emociones que Kagome eran tan peligrosas que podían… matarla… me estremecí ante aquella mención. Esa palabra no la quería cerca de Kagome. Y saber que otra vez por mis estupideces ella corría el peor riesgo, al cual yo siempre trate de alejarla me angustiaban de sobre manera.

Luego de la plática con Miroku, llegue al templo con miedo. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Que Kikiou volviera en el mejor momento de mi vida era extraño, pero que a eso se le agregara que Kagome corría peligro si no controlaba sus emociones fuertes, que eran prácticamente mi culpa, podía morir. "eso jamás lo permitiré!" grite en mi mente " primero muero yo!... la voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario!... no dejare que muera por la culpa de nadie, ni menos por la mía… eso nunca! Ella vivirá conmigo… es mi compañera… prometió no dejarme y sé que lo cumplirá" me dije tomando el pequeño pergamino. Fruncí el ceño cuando leí una parte de él._ "el sello que mantiene preso el poder del rey del inframundo solo será roto por la fusión de la sangre de un ser puro y la gema de la sirena que contiene el alma inmortal del ser oscuro… la sacerdotisa de la luz podrá acabar con el no muerto y purificar la gema que por más de mil años ha encerrado la oscuridad infinita… su sacrificio traerá la paz a este mundo"_ esa descripción era prácticamente como describir a Kagome…

-Kagome…-nombre al darme cuenta de aquello

-este templo… encierra muchos misterios no?- escuche la voz fría de Kikiou a mis espaldas.

-que quieres Kikiou?- le pregunte fastidiado.

-solo saber cómo estabas – me dijo de forma burlona- Kagome no está por aquí- sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

-no está…- le dije arrastrando las palabras.

- y ya no lo estará más…- me dijo sonriendo de forma macabra.

-que dices?- le pregunte confuso. De repente una brisa suave me trajo el aroma a sangre-"este olor es de…" Kagome está en peligro!- grite y me dispuse a ir a buscarla pero la voz de Kikiou me detuvo.

-es demasiado tarde hanyou…la miko ya no existe en este mundo- la mire incrédulo y vi como cambiaba de apariencia. Era una youkai de piel blanca y el cabello azul. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su mirada era siniestra y perturbadora.

-Quién diablos eres tú?-le pregunte enojado desenvainando mi espada y apuntándola con ella.

-Mi nombre es Kanami… y sirvo a mi señor Kiyoshi príncipe de las tinieblas- me dijo la youkai sacando su extraña espada en forma de una planta que Kagome me había mostrado una vez en su época.

-Qué rayos quieren de Kagome?- le grite mientras la atacaba con mi espada en busca de respuestas.

-La gema de la sirena que tiene… y su vida- me dijo mientras yo sentía como me atravesaba por su espada. Yo había abierto los ojos por lo que me había dicho "venían desde siempre tras ella" me dije indignado.

-Eso jamás!- le grite con furia- garras de fuego!- le lance mis garras con sangre y kanami perdió su brazo izquierdo.

-Ya es tarde para eso hanyou…mi señor ya tiene la gema… y la miko está muerta- se rio macabramente y yo me enfurecí.

-Eso es mentira!... viento cortante!- yo estaba fuera de control. Ella me había esquivado pero yo alcance a atraparla y la destroce con mis garras de una sola vez- muérete maldita- le dije al ver el rostro sin vida de la youkai entre mis garras.

Salí corriendo temiendo lo peor al sentir el olor a sangre provenir del bosque. "que este bien" rogué mientras corría con más velocidad por el camino que me dictaba mi olfato.

Al llegar a la cascada que se encontraba entre el bosque, con mi olfato trate de encontrar algún rastro de Kagome. Pero quede casi de piedra al sentir el olor tan fuerte de su sangre y la de un youkai. Estaban mezcladas lo que me decía que estuvo peleando con el ser.

Me acerque a donde el olor era más fuerte y comencé a temblar del miedo de tal vez haberla perdido. Recordé las palabras de Kanami y me negué a creer que ella estuviera muerta.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver un gran charco de sangre y un trozo de la ropa de Kagome que estaba desgarrada. Mire a todas direcciones tratando de olfatear algún rastro de su frágil cuerpo. Pero no había nada, ni una señal, ni un solo rastro de ella o su cuerpo y eso me dejo con una sensación de vacío y terror

-Ka-Kagome- tartamudeé agachándome junto a la ropa y la sangre de Kagome. Tome el trozo de tela entre mis manos aun sin poder creer la situación en la que me encontraba-Ka…Kago…me- comencé a llorar desconsolado mojando la prenda que tenia entre mis manos la cual apreté con fuerza-Kagome!...- grite desgarrando mi garganta en el acto al gritar tan fuerte- Kagome!- seguí gritando aun sin poder levantarme, las fuerzas me habían abandonado- Kagome!... Kagome…- agache mi cabeza mirando la sangre que estaba frente a mi- fue mi culpa… te deje sola… Kagome…- apreté la tela aun mas fuerte entre mis manos "es inútil aunque la sigas apretando eso no te la traerá de vuelta" me dije de forma sombría.

-Inuyasha!- escuche la voz de Shippou que me llamaba a la distancia, pero lo ignore y no levante mi mirada estaba viendo la sangre y el camino que recorría hacia el precipicio.

- Inuyasha… que sucedió?- fue la pregunta que me hizo Miroku junto a mi viendo el mismo panorama que yo.

- Y Kagome?- esa fue la pregunta que me dijo Sango- no me digas que esa sangre es de…- no completo la frase ya que la mire y ella quedo petrificada.

- No… no pude llegar a tiempo…- les dije sin fuerza. Sentía que ya nada valía la pena si ella no estaba aquí- su cuerpo no está…- le dije a Shippou que miraba para todos lados buscando el cuerpo de Kagome. El me miro y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Yo también lo hacía pero de forma más silenciosa.

- aun hay una posibilidad Inuyasha- me dijo Miroku con la voz algo perturbada- pudo haber caído del precipicio… hasta que no haya cuerpo… no sabremos si… si... esta…- su voz se quebró. Se notaba que el también temía.

- la encontraremos… ella… no creo que se haya dejado vencer tan rápido… ella no es así- Sango trataba de que su voz no saliera temblorosa pero se notaba que también estaba asustada y que trataba de darse esperanza.

- lose…- les dije tratando de parar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de mis ojos. Quien lo diría, yo llorando frente a otros y mostrando debilidad por una humana, si Mioga me lo hubiera dicho antes de seguro lo hubiera aplastado y me hubiera puesto a reír-"la cascada… pudo haberse caído por la cascada… su cuerpo puede estar ahí… y puede estar herida"-me dije mirando rápidamente hacia la cascada- el precipicio…- murmure y Miroku fijo su vista ahí.

- bajemos entonces… Kagome puede estar abajo- dijo seguro mi amigo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la cascada.

- no temas Kagome… pronto estaré contigo…- me puse de pie y mire el trozo de tela que aun olía a mi Kagome- te lo prometo- y me puse a correr hacia el final de la cascada.


	5. dos meses sin ti

**hola niñas preciosas! ^^**

**lamento la demora... pero es que me llego mi hijo!**

**bueno no le dia a luz yo... me llego un perro! ^^ mi sueño llego a casa y me ha tenido ocupada jeje**

**lo lemento... pero no dejare de escribir y actualizar mis fics**

**Yuki no me lo va a impedir (yuki... asi se llama mi perro por ser blanquito jijiji... pero su primer nombre es inu jijij)**

**aqui les dejo otro capi de este fic**

**les agradesco muchisimo sus reviews me han encantado jijiji**

**y de ahora les digo que esta historia se comenzara a poner interesante...**

**_los personajes no son mios, son de Rumiko- sensei_**

**_la historia si es mia jejeje  
_**

* * *

_**Cap.5: "2 meses sin ti"**_

Desde que Kagome había desaparecido habían pasado dos meses… dos meses en los que el hanyou estaba perdido, ausente y de un humor cambiante como la luna.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no quería vivir, se sentía enormemente culpable y solo…

Miroku y Sango nunca lo dejaron… el pequeño Shippou nunca se separo de él, pero aun así Inuyasha se sentía vacio…

Después de bajar la cascada, el día de la pérdida de Kagome, buscaron por los alrededores, dentro de la profundidad del agua, pero no encontraron nada más que otro pedazo de tela de la ropa de Kagome.

Inuyasha se había desesperado, no sentía su aroma por los alrededores, ni un rastro, ni sangre, nada que le pudiera indicar en donde se encontraba y como se encontraba.

Tanta había sido su desesperación que aun con su espada a cuestas, se transformo en un youkai.

A sus amigos los había aterrado, pero al observarlo detenidamente, se podía ver las lágrimas fluir de sus rojos ojos y atravesar las franjas moradas que estaban en sus mejillas.

El youkai comenzó a destruir los arboles y todo a su paso, sus gruñidos eran desgarradores y tenebrosos.

A sus amigos no les quedo otra que noquearlo.

Shippou fue el señuelo, Miroku lo golpeo en la nuca desorientándolo y Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza con su hiraikotsu aprovechando su descuido.

El hanyou cayo inconsciente y recupero su color original en las mejillas, pero los conmovió mas al verle las lagrimas seguir fluyendo a pesar de su inconsciencia, se veía su dolor en el rostro.

Se lo habían llevado al lomo de Kirara.

Al llegar a la aldea, le contaron todo a la sacerdotisa Kaede y a Rin que se desmayo de la impresión y el dolor. Todos sabían que Rin adoraba a Kagome y esta hacia lo mismo.

Al parecer lo habían golpeado muy fuerte, o el estaba muy agotado, porque se despertó luego de dos días.

Cuando se había despertado, creyó que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla o un engaño de su mente, pero la cara de todos sus amigos y la ausencia del aroma de su miko, lo hicieron consciente de que ella no estaba, que si había pasado todo aquello.

Salió corriendo de la cabaña y la busco como un loco.

Sus amigos lo siguieron a pesar de que Sango y Miroku tenían unos niños pequeños que cuidar.

Al ver el dolor y la desesperación de su amigo, no lo dudaron y lo acompañaron.

Y de esa exhaustiva búsqueda habían pasado dos meses en los que el hanyou ya no quería nada con nadie… ni siquiera comer o enfurecerse por estupideces… ya no le encontraba sentido a nada.

Había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarla. Pero algo en el fondo de su adolorido corazón le decía que no se rindiera… que no dejara la búsqueda. Y por esa "conciencia" no se rendía. Rogaba todos los días a kami para que se la trajera de vuelta sana y salva. Aunque él no era muy creyente. Le rogo, le imploro, lo amenazo, para que le devolviera a su pequeña miko con bien… pero tal parece que kami se había empecinado en hacerlo sufrir y en no cumplir con sus deseos… ahora luego de dos meses sin su querida Kagome, ya no le rogaba a nadie, ni a kami ni al mismísimo demonio, pues había perdido la fe, nuevamente.

-Kagome…- era lo único que el chico podía murmurar- Kagome… vuelve a mi…- su rostro reflejaba una gran pena y un dolor tan grande como si todas las desgracias del mundo las portara el- te necesito Kagome… vuelve a mi… donde estas?- el hanyou se sentó en la rama más alta del Goshimboku y miro en dirección de la luna que brillaba en su máximo esplendor- parece que la luna se quiere burlar de mi estado de ánimo…- se dijo el hanyou, ahora enfocando su mirada en el suelo.

- Inuyasha sama- dijo la pequeña Rin a los pies del Goshimboku- he soñado con Kagome onee chan… ella está bien… esta en…- pero el hanyou no la dejo continuar.

- Rin… por favor, no sigas…- le pidió casi sin voz. La verdad es que ya no hablaba mucho con nadie. Ya no le encontraba sentido al hablar con sus amigos si Kagome no estaba presente o participaba de esa conversación.

- Inuyasha sama onegai… se que tiene pena y que quizás perdió la esperanza, pero onee chan está bien… lo sé… yo lo presiento, Kagome onee chan es fuerte… y si no hay un cuerpo es porque está viva… ella es capaz de sobrevivir onegai Inuyasha sama no pierdas la fe… yo se que la veremos de nuevo- la pequeña Rin tenía un tono de seguridad y esperanza a la vez que hicieron que Inuyasha la mirara. Inevitablemente recordó a Kagome. Rin le recordaba a ella, su forma de ser era muy parecida, la fe y la seguridad y las sonrisas.

- gracias Rin… yo… aun no la he perdido… pero mientras más tiempo pasa yo…- al hanyou se le quebró la voz- yo quiero verla… la extraño…

- Inuyasha sama- lo llamo la pequeña Rin- ella volverá – dijo con seguridad. Luego se marcho para darle privacidad al hanyou, que lo agradeció internamente.

_**Flash back**_

-_Inuyasha… no estés preocupado… ten por seguro que encontraremos todos los fragmentos de Shikon…- le dijo la joven azabache sonriendo para calmar la furia del hanyou que estaba que acababa con la aldea._

_-ese maldito de Naraku me las pagara por robarme los fragmentos en mis narices- gruño el hanyou al tiempo que miraba a Kagome quien se reía de la cara del hanyou- de que te ríes perra?- pregunto un poco fastidiado. Pero el enojo le duro poco al ver la bella sonrisa que la miko le regalaba._

- _de ti… te haces problemas por nada… los vamos a encontrar Inuyasha… no te desesperes… reuniremos todos los fragmentos… juntos- dijo segura la miko tomando la mano del hanyou que se sonrojo levemente._

_- crees que lo lograremos al paso que vamos?- le pregunto el hanyou tratando de molestarla para que su sonrisa no lo pusiera nervioso._

_- claro…- le aseguro la miko- además te tenemos a ti… y con tu ayuda y tu velocidad me temo que Naraku deberá correr mientras puede- la intención de la miko era cambiar el humor de Inuyasha, y así lo logro. El estaba embobado con la sonrisa de la joven, además sus palabras le subían el ego que ya tenía bastante alto._

_- gracias…- murmuro bajito el hanyou para que ella no lo oyera. Había captado las intenciones de la miko y se sentía tranquilo y feliz en su presencia._

_- no sé que harías sin mi- le dijo bromeando la miko con una sonrisa juguetona._

_- muchísimas cosas- le dijo sonriendo de la misma forma juguetona- estaría más tranquilo y feliz…_

_- si claro- dijo la joven y comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano del hanyou._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Inuyasha recordaba los momentos que vivió con Kagome antes de todo lo de la cascada.

Las conversaciones interminables que había tenido con el hanyou y todas las sonrisas y discusiones absurdas.

-la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada sin ti Kagome… no puedo dormir… no puedo comer… no estoy tranquilo ni mucho menos feliz…- el hanyou apretaba los puños tan fuerte que le sangraban- este dolor no se compara con el dolor que siento al no tenerte… Kagome…- Inuyasha enterró mas fuerte las garras en sus palmas- dime que hago… donde estas Kagome…- el hanyou rompió en sollozos y varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- Kagome… vuelve…- pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza- te necesito… necesito decirte… decirte…- la voz se le quebró- tantas cosas Kagome- olfateo el aire y sintió el aroma de Shippou que venía con Kirara en el regazo. Inuyasha no se inmuto por la cara de tristeza del pequeño.

Estaba siendo egoísta… veía a la anciana Kaede, a Rin, a Sango, a Miroku y a Shippou con una profunda tristeza, pero, a el no le importaban. "ellos no saben que mi dolor es más grande que el de ellos" se decía. Ya no hablaba con ninguno de sus amigos, ya que no le encontraba sentido y además sabia que se estaba desquitando injustamente con ellos.

Ellos sufrían por la desaparición de Kagome… él lo sabía bien, sabía que la querían, pero ellos no la amaban como él, no vivieron con ella los momentos que el vivió, no tenían ni idea el vacio que sentía sin su compañera… si SU Kagome, no entendían la importancia que tenía en su vida. Además había alojado un sentimiento de propiedad hacia la desaparecida miko y la celaba de todo el mundo.

Pero ahora, el no se conmovía por la pena de otros, porque estaba seguro, segurísimo que nadie podía sentir el dolor que él sentía sin su amada Kagome.

-Inuyasha…- llamo el pequeño, pero no recibió respuesta, ni una mirada, solo un movimiento de las orejas del hanyou- extraño a Kagome…- le dijo el pequeño. Inuyasha pego un brinco y llego hasta el.

- y que quieres que haga- contesto furioso. El había estado esos dos meses con humores cambiantes, pero ciertamente, aunque no hablaba con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario, se enojaba con más facilidad con todos, nadie se salvaba de una reprimenda o una paliza, una mirada llena de odio, fría o simplemente sombría, que aterrorizaba a todo el mundo.

- no la has encontrado todavía?- pregunto el pequeño con voz triste y esperanzada.

- la vez aquí?- le pregunto echando chispas por los ojos- no preguntes estupideces enano inútil… lárgate de aquí antes de que te parta la cabeza con un golpe…- el pequeño se asusto por el tono de voz de Inuyasha que tenia grabada la palabra amenaza. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes le dijo al hanyou.

- si estas con ese maldito humor sería mejor que Kagome se quede donde esta… creo que ni ella te soportaría… NO ERES EL UNICO QUE SUFRE INUYASHA!- le grito fuertemente y salió corriendo por miedo de que el hanyou lo siguiera.

- claro… Kagome también debe estar sufriendo…- murmuro tristemente el hanyou.

- no lo decía solo por Kagome amo Inuyasha- le dijo la pequeña pulga Mioga- lo dice por los muchachos… no es bueno amo Inuyasha que se encierre en si mismo… a Kagome no le gustaría verlo así amo- le dijo conciliatoriamente la pulga con la intención de persuadirlo, pero solo logro molestarlo.

- no hables como si estuviera muerta maldita pulga cobarde!- le grito el hanyou. La vieja pulga se alejo de su amo a una distancia prudente- tu no entiendes nada!... nadie entiende lo que yo estoy sintiendo!... el dolor de ellos no se compara con el mío!- le grito el hanyou. Luego salió corriendo del lugar lo más lejos posible de la aldea.

- creo que esta peor de lo que pensé… Kagome era muy importante para el amo Inuyasha… además ahora es su compañera… entiendo que este mal pero… solo se va a lastimar a sí mismo- reflexiono en la soledad la pulga que decidió marcharse a la aldea para hablar con la anciana Kaede.

000ooo-ooo000

En otro lugar muy lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-Kanami chan… tienes las yerbas que te pedí?- pregunto una hermosa miko de cabello azabache a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

- claro… fui al instante después de que me las pidió onee sama…- le respondió la joven mirándola con una profunda admiración y otro sentimiento.

- muchísimas gracia Kanami chan… ahora debo volver con la sacerdotisa Hiromi… o se preocupara- le dijo la miko caminando tranquilamente- pero primero iré al lago…

La joven miko se sentó a la orilla del lago y vio su reflejo en el… hace dos un mes y medio había despertado de su inconsciencia y solo recordaba su nombre.

Junto agua con sus manos y se mojo la cara con el fin de refrescarse, cuando en el agua se reflejo una imagen que se le hacía conocida a la joven y que le traía una profunda tristeza. En el agua veía una aldea tranquila y un enorme árbol, un pozo rodeado de vegetación… unas personas que no recordaba y… vio una persona con trajes rojos.

-no… no!-exclamo- no quiero recordar… no por favor…- pedía la joven con el rostro contraído. Algo le decía que no debía recordar, la figura de rojo traía muchas emociones a su ser que la inquietaban y no quería saber el por qué, sentía miedo… a qué? No lo sabía… solo sentía un cumulo de sensaciones que la asustaba- no quiero recordar…

-_concederé tu petición…-_respondió un ser que se encontraba a una gran distancia de la miko.

-Miko sama- la llamo la joven de cabello castaño- se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

- si estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa- debo irme- se puso a caminar en dirección a la mansión mas grande de la aldea.

-mi señor kiyoshi…- llamo la castaña hacia la figura que estaba alejada- es necesario esto?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- esto será un juego… además necesito de su energía… mientras más confundida este, mientras más emociones acumule… podre tener lo que quiero…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- hasta entonces vigílala… y cui… mantenme informado de cualquier cambio- corrigió antes de descubrirse ante su sierva.

- si mi señor- la joven hizo una reverencia con respeto sin darse cuenta de lo que su amo quiso decir.

-"estuve a punto de decir algo completamente estúpido…"- se reprendió Kiyoshi fijando su vista a la miko que estaba rodeada de niños- tiene un alma pura… pero aun huele a ese bastardo- dijo con ira y molestia en la voz- pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo mi querida miko… espero que estés preparada… aunque lo dudo pequeña…- sonrió de una forma que a él le pareció extraña, pero decidió ignorarla desapareciendo del lugar.

-"dos meses perdida… dos meses con miedo… pero no quiero recordar… quiero olvidar…"- pensó la miko mirando el atardecer y tomando la mano de una pequeña niña de no más de 4 años- nos vamos Ami chan?- le pregunto a la pequeña con dulzura.

-SIP!- exclamo la pequeña con entusiasmo.

000ooo-ooo000

-"dos meses sin estar contigo… dos meses sintiendo vacio en mi pecho… dos malditos meses en los que me he sentido solo y triste… dos meses en los que te he necesitado… dos meses si la persona más importante para mi… la persona que más amo en este mundo…- decía el hanyou en una pequeña colina mirando el atardecer- dos meses sin ti…

* * *

**un anuncio...**

**con d.d.c. subiremos el primer capi de nuestro fic juntas**

**"Vagabundo" esta historia tendra de todo un poco y espero que sea bien recivida por ustedes**

**que son las que le dan sentido a nuestro trabajo**

**no las molesto mas con mis palabras jeje**

**espero sus comentarios con ansias jijiji ^^**

**aiozzzzz**

**NINA S/E  
**


	6. te veo de nuevo

**hola a todas! ^^**

**lamento demaciado la demora!**

**pero no fue mi intencion u.u**

**perdi de vista a una persona que me inspiraba (mi amado jajaj)**

**y mi perro me absorve tiempo porque es un inquieto peluson :)**

**pero aqui esta y tratare de actualisar pronto**

**bueno eso jjijjii**

**disfruten la lectura  
**

* * *

_**Cap.6: "te veo de nuevo"**_

-oye Miroku?- pregunto el pequeño kitsune al monje que estaba caminando junto a la exterminadora.

- dime – respondió el monje con una cara serena.

- las gemelas estarán bien?- pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño.

-claro que si Shippou… la anciana Kaede y Rin cuidaran de ellos… si no contara con que están bien no los habría dejado no crees?- dijo el monje con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Miroku…- el monje miro detenidamente al pequeño que se había tensado un poco- Inuyasha está más raro que de costumbre… levamos meses viajando… y no me hace caso…

- sobre qué?- le pregunto con curiosidad el monje.

- hace dos noches escuche a una anciana hablar de una sacerdotisa que tenia los mismos rasgos de Kagome… bueno no exactamente- dijo tratando de recordar.

- mejor dinos exactamente que escuchaste- pidió la exterminadora en un murmullo para que Inuyasha no escuchara. El iba en el frente y aunque todos creían que no escuchaba (pues era eso lo que quería hacer creer) prestaba atención a cualquier indicio que le dijera el paradero de su miko.

- una señora dijo que a unas cuantas aldeas de aquí una sacerdotisa había eliminado a unos youkai sin error… de una sola flecha…- decía pensativo el pequeño.

- pero muchas sacerdotisas lo hacen- dijo Miroku pensando y tratando de entender el punto.

- lo sé… pero la señora dijo que era joven… que el color del aura de la flecha era violeta… tu sabes que solo Kagome tenía ese color de aura en sus flechas…- el pequeño se rasco la cabeza pensativo- además la señora dijo que tenía una sonrisa cálida… una que te daba paz…- Inuyasha presto atención ante ese comentario. Solo había una persona que tenía esa capacidad al solo sonreír- pero es ahí donde tengo que admitir darle la razón al perro apestoso…- menciono el kitsune con el ceño fruncido.

- porque lo dices Shippou?- pregunto Sango llena de curiosidad.

- porque según lo que escuche de la señora y lo que me dijo Inuyasha… no coinciden las descripciones…- el pequeño miro el cielo con cara de nostalgia.

- pero nos dejas en las mismas- dijo Miroku tranquilo sin demostrar el fastidio que le causaba ese juego de palabras.

- lo que pasa es que la joven sacerdotisa está acompañada de una señora mayor que también es una miko y de una joven… Kagome se perdió en la cascada sola y no estaría de pueblo en pueblo sino que regresaría con nosotros… también la señora dijo que la miko disparo sin ninguna duda y Kagome por lo general siempre observa o trata de averiguar algo… pero en cuanto a descripción física… la señora dijo que tenía el cabello del color de Kagome, el mismo color de piel y la sonrisa agradable… por eso digo que Inuyasha no me hace CASO!- grito el pequeño que se había dado cuenta de que el hanyou escuchaba.

- no le hago caso a enanos- murmuro con desdén el hanyou.

- lo sé! Por eso es que estamos aquí!... si me hicieras caso Kagome no estaría desaparecida! Te dije que no te fueras con la muerta esa! Y tú no me haces caso!... después te dije que nos detuviéramos en esa aldea a averiguar pero tú qué dices perro? Mi olfato es suficiente! Eres IDIOTA! Hasta yo se que algunas veces el olor cambia y ha pasado tiempo…y si Kagome ahora está en una aldea y no tiene su traje de miko…

- el olor de ella se podría perder por momentos y se mezclaría con el de los demás- dijo Miroku completando el la frase, ya que el pequeño como estaba en sus hombros lo había dejado casi sordo.

- pero entonces deberíamos preguntar y dejar de dar vueltas- dijo Sango con molestia al ver que Inuyasha solo seguía caminando y los ignoraba- Hey! También te estoy hablando a ti Inuyasha!- exclamo molesta.

-keh!- dijo fastidiado- yo seguiré mis instintos… además ella es mi compañe…- el hanyou guardo silencio abruptamente causando curiosidad en los demás.

- entonces fue por eso que Kagome estaba tan molesta…- Miroku lo miro con una mezcla de picardía y reproche.

- y aun asi te atreviste a dejarla- menciono Sango con ira contenida.

- perro tonto!- grito el kitsune.

- YA BASTA EL TRIO!- grito exasperado el hanyou- ya tengo suficiente conmigo mismo para que ustedes me reprochen mas… ustedes no entienden nada!- les grito colérico. Pero sus amigos vieron mas allá de esa mirada llena de furia, vieron la profunda tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

Ciertamente, sus amigos en el viaje tenían mucho cuidado de no hacer enojar y entristecer al hanyou, ya que durante los dos meses en los cuales Kagome no estaba, Inuyasha sufría transformaciones muy seguido. Detenerlo a él, sin causarle daño se hacia una tarea muy pesada, era como eliminar a mil youkais con una pala. Agotador y peligroso.

Inuyasha estaba descontrolado, perdido y vacio. La pulga Mioga había dicho que eso les pasaba a los inu youkai cuando perdían a su compañera. Se descontrolaban, pues eran su pasaje a la calma y la estabilidad, además de su completa felicidad y su hogar.

Inuyasha asi lo sentía… no daba crédito a las veces que algunos aldeanos que se cruzaban en su camino le decían que se rindiera y que ya debería estar muerta. Claro que la respuesta inmediata ante ese comentario eran las mejillas del hanyou cruzadas por unas líneas moradas y una mirada asesina que eso hombres jamás en su vida olvidarían.

Inuyasha solo en las noches, cuando el grupo se ponía a dormir, encontraba un poco de calma y esperanza, pues en sus sueños veía a Kagome riendo y jugando con las hijas de Miroku o simplemente a su lado regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. También se imaginaba a su amada miko llena de cachorros y con una amplia sonrisa besando en la frente a cada uno de sus pequeños. Sonreía… eso era lo que hacia Inuyasha en sus sueños… sonreír feliz… lleno de felicidad y orgullo por su compañera y sus cachorros… y sonreía más ampliamente al imaginar haciendo junto Kagome a sus cachorros, una y otra vez hasta quedarse exhaustos… la cara sonrojada de su miko y la sonrisa que le daba después de decirle mil veces cuanto la amaba era lo que le daba fuerzas y esperanzas para no rendirse.

Pero al despertar a la realidad, se encontraba solo… sin la sonrisa y el aroma de su mujer… solo estaba sus amigos, a los que prácticamente no les hablaba. Pero aun asi los tenia presentes, pues estaban acompañándolo y eran un recuerdo de lo que Kagome había hecho por el… darle personas que lo querían por lo que era… darle AMIGOS incondicionales.

-debemos acampar aquí Inuyasha- le dijo Miroku viendo la mirada perdida de su amigo- es de noche ya- Inuyasha miro el cielo y se sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la discusión con Shippou y ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Inuyasha solo asintió y se subió a una rama alta, alejado del grupo pero lo suficientemente cerca por si había algún peligro y defenderlos.

000ooo-ooo000

-cuidado!- gritaron unos aldeanos que eran atacados por unos youkai serpientes.

- Kagome onee sama- dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones entregándole a la miko sus flechas.

- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- apártense de ahí!- exclamo seria.

- se ve apetitosa esa miko…- murmuro uno de los youkais

- yo la matare primero- una de las serpientes se abalanzo contra ella.

- no lo haras- dijo segura la miko y disparo. La serpiente de color verde se desintegro al momento de recibir la flecha.

- bien hecho onee sama!- exclamo con alegría la joven de ojos marrones.

- "aun quedan 6"- pensaba la miko mientras tensaba otra flecha en el arco.

-maldita!- grito una serpiente de color azul.

- kanami chan!- grito la miko al ver que la serpiente golpeo a su protegida.

-ahhh!- grito la joven que cayo al suelo.

- muere maldita perra- le grito otra serpiente de color rojo.

-"perra?… alguien… alguien me decía asi" ah!- grito la miko cuando la serpiente le corto un poco la pierna- kami!- exclamo al ver su descuido. La pierna le sangraba mucho- ahí va- tenso de nuevo la flecha y disparo. La serpiente de color rojo estaba a una gran distancia, asi que la flecha atravesó casi todo el pueblo para darle. Como resultado el youkai se desintegro.

- miko- rugió una serpiente azul- me las pagaras.

- ya veremos- desafío la azabache. Le disparo a la serpiente que murió al instante, pero no se percato que otra serpiente de color rojo uso su descuido y con sus escamas rasguño su espalda- ahhh!-grito y cayó de rodillas al suelo- "aun me quedan 3"- pensó mientras con la fuerza que le quedaba tensaba otra flecha.

- hiraikotsu!- escucho como una mujer decía mientras veía un boomerang cortar en pedazos a una de las serpientes de color verde.

- señorita se encuentra bien- Miroku quedo con la boca abierta cuando la miko se levanto y mostro su cara- Kagome sama- murmuro sorprendido y casi sin voz.

- aun lado Houshi sama- pidió la joven.

- kaze no kizu!- escuche la voz de un hombre a lo lejos y mi corazón latió muy rápido… la marca que tenía en el cuello comenzó a arder y yo me detuve a mirar quien había sido el causante de ese grito. Al verlo quede petrificada. Era un hombre vestido de rojo, al mirarlo detenidamente vi que no era humano y su aura tampoco decía que lo fuera. Se volteo hacia mí y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Yo me puse en alerta.

- aun queda uno- murmure concentrándome- ahí esta- tense la cuerda de mi arco y dispare. El youkai estaba oculto a unos metros del ser vestido de rojo- ya acabo…- mire mi pierna que sangraba a mares- kanami chan…- mira hacia todos lados buscando a mi querida amiga y la vi corriendo hacia mí.

- Kagome onee sama- me dijo y me tomo de los hombros. Kanami no era muy alta me llegaba mas debajo de la nariz- oh por kami!- exclamo asustada.

- tranquila estoy bien- le sonreí. Mire al monje que estaba cerca de mí y me incline como agradecimiento. Cuando el ser de rojo empezó a correr hacia mí, tense una flecha y dispare. Estaba tan mareada que falle, pero ese ser pareció comprender pues se detuvo con la mirada fija e incrédula hacia mí.

- Kagome?- escuche que me decía. Mi marca ardió de nuevo y me enfade.

-"que rayos?"- me pregunte, al ver que se acercaba a mi otra voz tense otra flecha y dispare. Por desgracia, volvi a fallar.

-Kagome sama deténgase!- me pidió el monje con cara de espanto.

- es un youkai… no lo puedo dejar ir- le dije con firmeza. Me separe del lado de kanami y apunte al pecho del youkai- ahí va- dispare y el youkai no se movió. Cuando pensé que le daría el boomerang anterior se puso frente a él y evito que le diera.

- porque lo ayudan?- les pregunte indignada. Desde que había despertado. Todos me habían dicho que los youkais eran malos, incluso recuerdo vagamente que uno me hirió, pero ver a un monje y a una exterminadora ayudando a un youkai era increíble.

- es nuestro amigo- me dijo el monje y yo lo mire incrédula. De repente mire al frente y el youkai estaba frente a mí con una mirada extraña. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte y esa extraña marca que tenía en el cuello y hombro me ardía.

- Kagome- murmuro y vi en sus ojos alivio, confusión y amor?

- aléjate!- me concentre en mi aura espiritual y cree un campo de energía a mi alrededor- quien rayos son ustedes- tense mi arco otra vez, asegurándome que kanami estuviera dentro de él.

- Kagome chan no nos recuerdas?- me pregunto la exterminadora con la mirada triste.

- en mi vida los he visto… yo no hago amistades con eso- indique con la cabeza al ser de rojo. Al tenerlo cerca me di cuenta de que aunque su aura tenía parecido con la de un youkai también era la de un humano. No estaba segura, asi que era mejor no cometer un error diciéndole hanyou y que después resultara ser otra cosa.

- Kagome- escuche la voz lastimosa de un niño y lo busque con la mirada. Era un youkai pequeño, del tipo kitsune- estas bien…- el pequeño empezó a llorar y yo quede confundida.

- porque me ven asi… dejen de hacerlo, ah!- me dio un tirón en la pierna y me di cuenta que mi espalda me sangraba y me ardía- llama a Hiromi sama… dile que… otra vez…la espalda…- después de eso todo se volvió negro para mí, pero la cara de ese sujeto estaba muy presente en mi mente y mi hombro me ardió de una manera gratificante haciendo que cayera en un extraño sueño.

000ooo-ooo000

Cuando dejamos a Kagome en la aldea una mujer mayor, como de la edad de Kaede baba nos recibió, al principio con desconfianza, pero al ver que yo traía a Kagome entre mis brazos viva nos invito a pasar.

Cuando estaba en la cima del árbol, escuche un zumbido, como el que da una flecha cuando se dispara. Mire en dirección al sonido y vi una flecha sagrada purificar a un youkai.

-"maldita sea me descuide"- me reproche mentalmente por eso. Cuando iba a ponerme de pie me di cuenta que mis amigos ya no estaban a los pies del árbol. Solo, asi estaba en ese momento- malditos- murmure al sentir que ellos estaban en la aldea donde se encontraban esas serpiente.

No me quedo otra que ir a ayudar, un poco de ejercicio para liberar la tensión no me haría mal.

Cuando vi que esas serpientes eran muchas y de gran tamaño, no lo pensé dos veces y lancé mi kaze no kizu para terminar con la estupidez rápido. Solo tenían gran tamaño, asi que eran basura.

Cuando vi como caían sus pedazos en el aire se sintió un aroma ya conocido para mí, pero muy suave y casi imperceptible, mezclado con el olor a sangre fresca. Me gire al sentirme observado, con la vaga esperanza de tal vez verla. Cuando me gire del todo, Kagome me miraba fijamente.

Sentir su flecha cerca no fue muy grato, pero al instante sentí como una presencia detrás de mí se desintegraba.

Cuando me acerque murmurando incrédulo su nombre la vi tensar otra flecha, no le di importancia, yo sabía que Kagome jamás me dispararía, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue que la flecha iba dirigida hacia mí, pues me rozo el brazo derecho.

-Ka-Kagome- murmure sorprendido. La vi tensar otra vez una flecha y volver a dispararme. Fallo. Gracias a kami, pues en sus ojos veía que tenía la intención de matarme. La vi mirarme fijamente y tensar otra flecha. Estaba tan atónito que no me moví, gracias a Sango, no me llego en el corazón, pues la flecha iba en esa dirección.

En un descuido de ella, me acerque y vi el espanto en sus ojos. Acaso no se acordaba de mi? Me alejo de ella cuando hizo un campo ce energía, yo solo la miraba incrédulo y feliz.

Por kami había aparecido… y lo mejor… estaba VIVA!

No prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían los demás, solo la podía mirar a ella. Estaba tan cambiada, se veía más pálida, pero aun asi era hermosa. La vi mirarme, pero ya no era como antes… no había amor en su mirada. No… ya no había amor para mí en sus ojos.

-en mi vida los he visto… yo no hago amistades con eso- me dolió que me tratara con desprecio. Jamás, en mi vida, me había imaginado que algo como eso me dolería asi. Me habían tratado como basura y no me importaba, pero que la mujer que yo mas amaba me tratara de "eso" y me señalara como si yo fuera basura, me doliera como una daga con veneno atravesándome.

Ella nos miro confundida y dijo algo más que no escuche, yo estaba absorto en ese momento.

Cuando la vi desmallarse, me percate de algo.

El olor de Kagome, el olor de flores de cerezo que siempre tenía, era imperceptible, incluso su olor a sangre.

Cuando la tome entre mis brazos pude sentir su aroma libremente, pero al estar a una cierta distancia, el olor desaparecía, como si no existiera, incluso la sangre, que es un olor fuerte para mis sentidos, en ella pareciera no existir. Y eso me preocupo.

-"con razón no la encontraba… con un olor tan suave era natural que no la haya encontrado"- me dije mirándola fijamente sobre el futón en el que lo dejo la mujer mayor.

- me di cuenta que ustedes conocen a Kagome sama- nos dijo la mujer suavemente- yo soy Hiromi… la sacerdotisa de un pueblo cerca del monte fuji… Kagome sama esta bajo mi cuidado- nos dijo. Yo la mire fijamente- tú tienes una relación especial con Kagome sama no es asi hanyou?- me pregunto. Yo no le conteste. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Al estar junto a Kagome la marca que teníamos hacia un aura. Lo que mostraba que estaba completa, que éramos compañeros y lo que evitaba que cualquier otro se fijase en ella. Claro siempre y cuando fuera humano con poderes espirituales o un youkai.

- Inuyasha y Kagome sama son compañeros… creo que ya se dio cuenta de la marca que Kagome sama tiene en el hombro no es asi?- Miroku la miro tranquilamente y sin hacer ninguna expresión.

- cuando la encontré… la vi llena de heridas… la más grande era la de su espalda… pero cuando la limpie vi la de su hombro… era una marca más que una herida… asi que supuse que un youkai la había marcado y ella había escapado…

- Kagome no escapo!- me puse de pie y le grite con furia- Kagome es MI mujer… yo no la obligue… es mi compañera! Asi que no insinué nada!

- Inuyasha cálmate- me pidió Sango con voz suave. Yo me senté y mire como estaba Kagome. Kami la había extrañado tanto y verla ahí dormida, era un sueño.

- lo lamento Hitomi sama… Inuyasha es un inu youkai… por eso se comporta de esa manera- dijo el monje de forma conciliadora.

- ya me di cuenta- murmuro un poco divertida al ver la cara de admiración con la cual en hanyou miraba a la joven- pero Houshi sama… me preocupa Kagome sama

El hanyou escucho eso, pero aun asi parecía perdido en la felicidad de poder tener a Kagome cerca de nuevo "por fin te veo de nuevo Kagome… ahora no pienso perderte… ya no mas… jamás… ahora voy a estar siempre cerca de ti" pensaba mientras acariciaba la frente y las mejillas de su miko.

-porque lo dice Hiromi sama?- pregunto la exterminadora con curiosidad.

- yo se que se dieron cuenta- dijo la mujer con la cara un poco triste.

- explíquese- pidió el monje tan curioso como su esposa.

- Kagome sama no recuerda nada…- les dijo y vio como la cara de todos reflejaba asombro y preocupación- perdió la memoria… ella solo sabia su nombre cuando se lo pregunte al día que la encontré a las orillas de un rio… no sabe ni de dónde viene… Kagome sama a olvidado su pasado…


	7. que esta pasando?

Cap.7: "Que está pasando?"

Capitulo anterior

_**- Kagome sama no recuerda nada…- les dijo y vio como la cara de todos reflejaba asombro y preocupación- perdió la memoria… ella solo sabia su nombre cuando se lo pregunte al día que la encontré a las orillas de un rio… no sabe ni de dónde viene… Kagome sama a olvidado su pasado…**_

000—000

-como esta eso de que Kagome no recuerda nada?- pregunto sorprendido el hanyou mirando fijamente a Hiromi.

- lo que han oído… y eso no es todo… hay veces, en las cuales Kagome sama sufre mucho por un dolor en la espalda… he visto como marcas de garras enormes se enrojecen de repente y Kagome sama se desmalla… observen…- la anciana mujer dio vuelta con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Kagome dejando su estomago sobre el futon- quiero que observen muy bien…- pidió la anciana.

Hiromi deslizo el aori de Kagome dejándolo en su baja espalda. Los presentes (Sango y Shippou especialmente) ahogaron un grito de espanto al ver 4 garras marcadas en la espalda de Kagome. Las marcas estaban rojas como si no hubiesen cicatrizado y como si la piel todavía estuviera sangrando como la primera vez. Un sonido los saco de su ensimismamiento. Kagome se estaba poniendo de pie. Gracias a que estaban todos tras ella no la vieron. Cosa que Kagome agradeció cuando comenzó a subirse el aori nuevamente.

-no creí ser parte del espectáculo… disfrutaron lo que vieron?- pregunto molesta Kagome poniéndose de pie. El hombro le ardía y era por la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha quien al ver ponerse de pie sintió, sin poder evitarlo, una ola de deseo.

- lo siento Kagome sama… ellos la conocen, de seguro la pueden ayudar a recordar su…- pero la anciana mujer fue interrumpida.

- no me interesa recordar mi pasado- respondió secamente Kagome buscando con la vista su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas- si no he podido en 2 meses por algo debe ser… a lo mejor no hay nada importante que recordar- Shippou se sintió dolido al igual que los demás presentes con las frías palabras de Kagome- si lo fueran ya habría recordado algo… además, no me fio de personas extrañas que hacen amistades con youkais…- se acomodo el carcaj en la espalda y apretó fuertemente el arco con sus manos- no quiero recordar nada- decreto Kagome comenzando a salir de la cabaña.

- Kagome sama…- llamo suavemente la anciana- donde vas?

- ya sabe donde- respondió simplemente sin mirar a los presentes- les voy a pedir algo mientras estén aquí…- todos escucharon atentamente- no quiero que se me acerquen, no quiero nada que ustedes puedan darme, soy perfectamente feliz aquí así que no pierdan su tiempo, gracias por su ayuda, pero no los necesito… quiero que se alejen lo más posible de mi sobre todo ese hanyou…- menciono con acidez- no confió en él- dicho eso Kagome se fue de ahí dejando a Inuyasha petrificado y profundamente triste.

- normalmente Kagome sama jamás se comporta así… yo no siento nada malo en ustedes, pero… si Kagome sama no se siente a gusto con su presencia… creo que deben entender mi postura- la anciana se dirigió a Miroku quien pensaba que la ayuda de Kirara seria de mucha ayuda, para poder vigilar a Kagome.

- no se preocupe Miko sama- respondió Sango con voz triste- el Houshi y yo entendemos perfectamente la situación… pero Shippou e Inuyasha no creo que estén de acuerdo…-la Taijiya miro al Kitsune quien lloraba en silencio por las palabras de su segunda madre, pues esta ni siquiera lo había mirado. Inuyasha en cambio se sentía enfurecido con el maldito youkai que había atacado a Kagome en su ausencia pues, gracias a él, Kagome lo había olvidado y lo trataba de forma fría.

- donde se fue?- pregunto el hanyou.

- Inuyasha con olfatearla es más que suficiente… pero creo que sería mejor que no lo hicieras porque…- pero Miroku fue callado por un grito del hanyou.

- no te metas en esto Miroku!- grito enfadado Inuyasha- esto lo tengo que solucionar yo… así que donde esta?- pregunto de forma seca.

- no la podrás seguir- dijo simplemente la anciana.

- eso lo decido yo- contesto con furia contenida Inuyasha.

- si vas a ese lugar serás purificado y morirás instantáneamente… Kagome desde que llego va a ese lugar a purificarse y sanar la herida de su espalda… es una pequeña pagoda al lado de un rio en el bosque… sigue el sendero que hay entre los árboles y podrás llegar ahí- le dijo la anciana al sentir el aura de profundo dolor y desolación que tenía el hanyou.

- gracias- dijo y se fue corriendo.

- no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo la Taijiya mirando a su esposo.

- es mejor que se dé cuenta por si mismo que Kagome sama… ya no es la misma…- el Houshi miraba la taza de té que la anciana le había dado anteriormente al llegar buscando una posible salida a todo.

- Houshi sama tiene razón… hay veces que veo a Kagome sama, llorando desconsoladamente como si le hubieran quitado algo… solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes, tal vez así contesten mi duda…- dijo la anciana mirando fijamente a todos los presentes.

- usted dirá Hiromi sama- dijo Miroku seriamente.

- Kagome sama y ese hanyou… son compañeros, eso lo vi, pero… ellos hicieron el ritual de apareamiento youkai?- pregunto sin rodeos la mujer viendo la cara de asombro de los presentes.

- así es Hiromi sama- respondió un poco vacilante Sango. Kagome le había contado que habían consumado su amor y que bajo las leyes youkai ella era su compañera- porque lo pregunta?

- cuando la vi… en el rio, la vez que la encontré sangrando en la orilla… tuvo unos momentos de conciencia… no solo sangraba de la espalda y extremidades… al parecer el hanyou iba a ser padre…- la anciana se llevo tranquilamente el té a la boca dejando petrificados a los dos adultos que estaban en la cabaña- supongo que tal vez el grito que dio esa vez antes de caer en la profunda inconsciencia fue debido a que se dio cuenta… paso varios días sin despertar y cuando lo hizo no recordó nada… pero… también creo, que hay algo mas… no creo que ella estaba consciente de su estado, tal vez grito de dolor, pero… algunas veces cuando hablo con ella, me ha dicho que es mejor que no recuerde… que siempre que lo intenta siente dolor… al parecer la traicionaron y no quiere recordar…- la anciana los miro significativamente tratando de encontrar respuestas. Pero ninguno podía salir del asombro por las palabras. Al parecer Kagome no solo había sido "engañada" por Inuyasha, si no que fue atacada por un youkai quien hizo que perdiera sus recuerdos y que perdiera al bebé de su mejor amigo.

- si esto que nos dice es cierto…- dijo Sango casi sin voz.

- Inuyasha se va a odiar por el resto de su vida…- completo el Houshi tomando la mano de su esposa quien lo vio llena de tristeza.

Inuyasha corría a toda velocidad por el sendero que le había dicho la anciana Miko. Estaba desesperado, por fin tenia a Kagome cerca, pero a la vez la tenía tan lejos que le dolía en el alma ver desprecio en su mirada. Tenía presente las palabras de ella… esa no era su Kagome… no, esa definitivamente no era la Kagome de la cual se enamoro. Kagome no tenia prejuicios hacia nadie, no despreciaba a nadie en lo absoluto, por el contrario siempre los recibía con los brazos abiertos… que le había pasado?

Cuando Naraku vivía, la manipulo muchas veces, pero ella siempre conservo su corazón amoroso y bondadoso, porque ahora que solo había perdido la memoria, Kagome lo despreciaba? Sería solo porque olvido su crianza? O porque había algo detrás de todo? O simplemente quedo tan lastimada que bloqueo su mente para no sufrir?

-perdóname Kagome… por mi culpa estas así…- dijo el hanyou al aminorar el paso. Siguió el claro y vio a Kagome en un rio, para ser precisos bajo una cascada. Llevaba puesta solo la yukata hasta la cintura, pues dejaba que el agua de la cascada limpiara su herida de la espalda-"esta igual de hermosa que siempre…"- pensó el hanyou al ver como ella también limpiaba las heridas de sus piernas. No importaba cuanto la mirara, Kagome siempre seria hermosa, sería SU mujer hermosa.

- ya terminaste de espiarme?- pregunto secamente Kagome a la distancia. Había sentido la presencia del hanyou, no solo por su youki, si no porque su hombro le ardía- no te quedo claro lo que dije en la cabaña? O es necesario que te lo repita?- subió su yukata y la ato con el lazo blanco para después darse la vuelta y ver al hanyou a la orilla- no quiero que te acerques a mi…- le dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

- porque no quieres que me acerque?- le pregunto con voz dulce. Simplemente saber que estaba a salvo lo ponía feliz.

- no soporto tu sucia presencia cerca de mi…- le dijo con acides mirándolo fijamente para darle seguridad a sus palabras. A Inuyasha le había dolido en el alma sus palabras, pero no se dejaría vencer- además me duele el hombro cada vez que te acercas… lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que estoy marcada por ti… una cosa que de verdad me repugna… no sé que me hiciste ni bajo qué circunstancias, pero…

- yo no hice nada malo!- le espeto el hanyou herido- yo no te obligue a nada! Te marque porque los DOS queríamos estar juntos… yo quería que fueras mi compañera y tu querías permanecer a mi lado!... prometiste que permanecerías conmigo!- Inuyasha se metió en el agua y la tomo de los hombros para acercarla a él- yo no abuse de ti y te marque a la fuerza… los dos… los dos quisimos hacer el amor…- Inuyasha la veía fijamente con un brillo especial en los ojos. Apoyo su frente contra la de Kagome para sentir el calor del cuerpo de su mujer- los dos quisimos pertenecernos y hacer el amor juntos…

- cállate!- Kagome se separo bruscamente de Inuyasha y le dio una gran bofetada- soy una Miko! Yo no pude haberme entregado a nadie… y si lo hubiese hecho de seguro lo hubiera hecho con la persona que yo amaba! Que NO eres tú- le espeto llena de furia. Inuyasha estaba petrificado, era la primera vez que ella le pegaba por odio, una vez lo hizo pero fue para alejarlo porque estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, pero ahora… ahora lo había hecho para alejarlo de ella por desprecio.

- si fui yo!- la volvió a agarrar de los hombros mirándola con dolor- yo fui el primero! Tu me perteneces a mi! Te entregaste voluntariamente todos en la aldea lo saben!... tu me amabas igual como yo te amo a ti!... maldita sea siempre te he amado! Y siempre lo voy a hacer! Es que no puedes recordarme?- le pregunto lleno de dolor.

- no quiero recordar nada!- le grito haciendo un campo de energía a su alrededor alejando al hanyou instantáneamente- me duele!- confeso poniendo una mano en su pecho- me duele cuando trato de recordar… tu no entiendes porque no tienes sentimientos… tú no tienes idea de lo que pasa!- le reclamo molesta.

- por supuesto que no sé lo que esta pasado!... tú te fuiste… te perdí por dos malditos meses en los cuales no podía dormir sabiendo que tal vez estabas muerta… dos malditos meses en los cuales siempre veía tu rostro y después recordaba la sangre que había… yo SI TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!... tú me enseñaste… tu me hiciste descubrirlos… por ti yo cambie… que está pasando? Qué demonios está pasando contigo Kagome! Tu no eras así… tu no tenias prejuicios hacia ninguna raza… tu nos uniste en el vieja para derrotar a Naraku…tu ayudaste a Kanna, estuviste presente cuando Kagura se fue… tu ayudaste a Sesshomaru… me acompañaste a vencer la espada de Inu no Taisho! Tu me acompañaste a buscar a buscar a tessaiga a la tumba de mi padre… no recuerdas todas las veces que acampamos con nuestros amigos? Cuando tu nos enseñabas las cosas de tu época?- Inuyasha estaba llorando, pero no apartaba la vista de Kagome. Ella estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo… no podía ser cierto… cuando despertó sentía un odio profundo, pero en el fondo, muchas veces pensó que ese odio no era de ella, odiaba a todos los youkais… sin excepción.

- no es cierto- dijo con voz temblorosa- no es verdad… tú mientes…- dijo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. De repente por su cabeza pasaron millones de imágenes de ella con una ropa, que sabía que era de su escuela, estaba acompañada de toda esa gente que estaba en la cabaña, y… veía claramente al hanyou frente a ella, abrazándola, sonriéndole, enojado, gruñendo, riendo y… cuando lo vio con otra Miko en un árbol… sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y después vio como se besaban después de una batalla- basta!- Grito de forma desgarradora- no quiero! No quiero recordar…. No!- su aura comenzó a crecer de forma desmesurada e Inuyasha se tuvo que alejar pues sabía que moriría si lo tocaba- "no quiero… por favor… no quiero sufrir… no quiero sufrir…"- pidió apretando fuertemente su cabeza.

-_** tus deseos serán concedidos… mi pequeña Miko…**_

La voz que se había escuchado en su mente hizo que inmediatamente su espalda comenzara a doler de forma intensa, causando un grito de dolor por parte de Kagome que dejo de incrementar su aura purificadora. Luego de un rato Kagome bajo sus brazos como si le pesaran mil kilos y se desmayo cayendo en el agua. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se sumergió para sacarla de ahí. Cuando puso su mano en la espalda de Kagome esta le ardió y no pude evitar mirar a través de la yukata y solo pudo morderse el labio inferior por la impotencia, las marcas de su espalda estaban más rojas que antes.

-que está pasando… por todos los diablos qué demonios está pasando con Kagome…- se pregunto Inuyasha sintiéndose un inútil- porque te está pasando esto Kagome… por que a ti…

_**Continuara…**_


	8. no lo extraño

Cap.8: "no me extraña"

Deje a Kagome en la orilla del rio y me dedique a contemplarla. Tenía tantos recuerdos junto a ella, tantos momentos que jamás pensé vivir con alguien. Recuerdo todas sus risas, sus sonrisas, sus enojos, sus lágrimas de felicidad, de preocupación, su valentía y sus sentimientos. Ella era todo para mi, todo! No había nada en el mundo que yo quisiera más que a Kagome.

-si solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… y regresar a esos momentos…- Inuyasha se inclino para tomar a la Miko en sus brazos y así poder besar su frente- como me gustaría volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y ser rodeado por los tuyos…- Inuyasha beso los parpados de su mujer y sus mejillas con calma, lleno de amor y dolor- vuelve a mi…

-Inuyasha…- esa era la voz de Shippo, quien se acercaba a paso lento hacia Inuyasha seguido de sus amigos- que le paso?- le pregunto preocupado el pequeño.

- se desmayo y casi se ahoga…- Sango ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

- pero esta bien?- pregunto Miroku tomando las manos de su esposa- por qué se desmayo?

- estábamos hablando… y…

_Flash back…_

_- no quiero recordar nada!- le grito haciendo un campo de energía a su alrededor alejando al hanyou instantáneamente- me duele!- confeso poniendo una mano en su pecho- me duele cuando trato de recordar… tu no entiendes porque no tienes sentimientos… tú no tienes idea de lo que pasa!- le reclamo molesta._

_- por supuesto que no sé lo que esta pasado!... tú te fuiste… te perdí por dos malditos meses en los cuales no podía dormir sabiendo que tal vez estabas muerta… dos malditos meses en los cuales siempre veía tu rostro y después recordaba la sangre que había… yo SI TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!... tú me enseñaste… tu me hiciste descubrirlos… por ti yo cambie… que está pasando? Qué demonios está pasando contigo Kagome! Tu no eras así… tu no tenias prejuicios hacia ninguna raza… tu nos uniste en el vieja para derrotar a Naraku…tu ayudaste a Kanna, estuviste presente cuando Kagura se fue… tu ayudaste a Sesshomaru… me acompañaste a vencer la espada de Inu no Taisho! Tu me acompañaste a buscar a buscar a tessaiga a la tumba de mi padre… no recuerdas todas las veces que acampamos con nuestros amigos? Cuando tu nos enseñabas las cosas de tu época?- Inuyasha estaba llorando, pero no apartaba la vista de Kagome. Ella estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que Inuyasha le estaba diciendo… no podía ser cierto… cuando despertó sentía un odio profundo, pero en el fondo, muchas veces pensó que ese odio no era de ella, odiaba a todos los youkais… sin excepción._

_- no es cierto- dijo con voz temblorosa- no es verdad… tú mientes…- dijo sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. De repente por su cabeza pasaron millones de imágenes de ella con una ropa, que sabía que era de su escuela, estaba acompañada de toda esa gente que estaba en la cabaña, y… veía claramente al hanyou frente a ella, abrazándola, sonriéndole, enojado, gruñendo, riendo y… cuando lo vio con otra Miko en un árbol… sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y después vio como se besaban después de una batalla- basta!- Grito de forma desgarradora- no quiero! No quiero recordar…. No!- su aura comenzó a crecer de forma desmesurada e Inuyasha se tuvo que alejar pues sabía que moriría si lo tocaba- "no quiero… por favor… no quiero sufrir… no quiero sufrir…"- pidió apretando fuertemente su cabeza._

_-__** tus deseos serán concedidos… mi pequeña Miko…**_

_La voz que se había escuchado en su mente hizo que inmediatamente su espalda comenzara a doler de forma intensa, causando un grito de dolor por parte de Kagome que dejo de incrementar su aura purificadora. Luego de un rato Kagome bajo sus brazos como si le pesaran mil kilos y se desmayo cayendo en el agua. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se sumergió para sacarla de ahí. Cuando puso su mano en la espalda de Kagome esta le ardió y no pude evitar mirar a través de la yukata y solo pudo morderse el labio inferior por la impotencia, las marcas de su espalda estaban más rojas que antes._

_-que está pasando… por todos los diablos qué demonios está pasando con Kagome…- se pregunto Inuyasha sintiéndose un inútil- porque te está pasando esto Kagome… por que a ti…_

_Fin del flash back…_

-así que eso paso…- murmuro el monje viendo a su amigo con la mirada perdida en Kagome- algo me dice que esto esta mal…

- a que te refieres?- pregunto Sango mirando a su esposo pidiendo una explicación.

- todo me parece muy raro… primero aparece la única persona que puede hacer que la señorita Kagome se sienta mal, después, los poderes de Kagome se descontrolan, Kagome se siente traicionada por Inuyasha y trata de alejarse y luego de la nada, aparece un ser que la ataca y le deja esa marca en la espalda y según lo veo…- todos miraban al monje expectantes- según lo que dijo Inuyasha, cuando la señorita Kagome sufrió una confusión la marca de su espalda se vuelve roja, como si…

- Como si fuera la marca quien le impide olvidar…- Sango miro a su amiga dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha- crees que alguien este tramando algo?

- no lo sé…- Miroku se sentó en el pasto y miro a Inuyasha- la perla ya no existe y menos Naraku quien sería el más feliz de hacer sufrir a Inuyasha así… algo de esto no me gusta…

- no…- se escucho la voz de Kagome quien respiraba agitadamente. Todos sus amigos se acercaron extrañados- no quiero…- Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo al darse cuenta que la energía espiritual la estaba rodeando- no quiero, no… déjame… no…- Inuyasha quiso acercarse para tocarla, pero el monje sujeto su mano y negó.

- pero…- quiso protestar Inuyasha.

- aléjate…- le dijo Miroku simplemente.

- Inu… Inuyasha- dijo Shippo asustado. Inuyasha lo miro fijamente- mira…- le dijo indicando a Kagome. De la espalda de ella salía un charco de sangre.

- que mierda…- Inuyasha se puso de pie cuando sintió la energía más fuerte que antes.

_Sueño de Kagome_

_-no quiero…- le decía Kagome a una sombra- por favor déjame ir con él…- pidió de forma lastimera._

_-__**quieres que te lastime otra vez?**__- le dijo la voz de esa sombra._

_- no quiero… ya no quiero mas- Kagome se arrojo al suelo y apretó su cara contra sus manos- no quiero que me deje otra vez… no quiero estar sola…_

_**- pero ya sabes… siempre cuando vuelva esa mujer él te dejara… siempre será la primera y la más importante pequeña… tu solo serás el remplazo…**_

_-No importa!- grito llena de lágrimas- yo solo quiero estar a su lado…_

_**- estás segura? Ya sabes que te dejara…-**__la voz era cada vez más profunda. Como si quisiera meterse en sus pensamientos-__** quieres ver lo que hacían antes de que tu llegaras?-**__ de un momento a otro, frente a los ojos de Kagome, solo se mostraban escenas de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos, de la mano, abrazados, besándose y… la que más le dolió, cuando estaban a punto de hacer el amor._

_**-**__NO!- grito desesperada tapando sus ojos. Pero las imágenes seguían en su mente- ya basta! No quiero! Aléjate de mí! Por favor no…- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza._

_**-que quieres que haga para ayudarte?-**__ le pregunto esa sombra abrazándola. Kagome se apretó más a ese cuerpo. Necesitaba consuelo-__** dime que hacer…**_

_-no quiero recordar nada… no extraño esa vida llena de dolor… no quiero saber que…- la voz de Kagome se quebró- que cuando estaba conmigo pensaba en ella… no quiero…- Kagome restregó su cara contra el pecho de la sombra que acariciaba sus cabellos._

_-__** ódialo entonces Kagome…-**__le dijo la sombra tomando su rostro entre sus manos-__** ódialo y sácalo de tu corazón…**_

_-____no puedo… soy su mujer… me marco- Kagome sintió una punzada de esperanza- me eligió a mi…_

_-__**pensando en la otra…-**__Kagome sintió como su corazón se destrozaba._

_- eso no es cierto…- comenzó a temblar- no es verdad…_

_-__** recuerdas el día del ataque?-**__le pregunto de forma "inocente". Kagome negó-__** ibas a ser madre… pero tu amado hanyou estaba demasiado ocupado con Kikyo para ayudarte… para estar junto a ti… te iba a dejar otra vez por la otra… la protegió a ella y te abandono a tu suerte…**_

_- iba a ser…- Kagome se atraganto con su saliva- madre…_

_-__**así es… pero tu amado te dejo…**_

_-lo odio…- dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos- lo odio! No quiero recordarlo nunca más! No quiero ser de él! Quiero olvidar todo… ya no más!_

_-__**sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte…**_

_Fin del sueño._

-maldito!- grito Kagome levantándose del suelo abruptamente. Todos la quedaron mirando- no lo perdonare….- murmuro con rabia- maldito seas!- grito a la nada. Todos miraban como a los pies de Kagome había un pequeño charco de sangre. Trataron de acercarse a ella pero- no me toquen!- Kagome hizo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor- no quiero que nadie me ponga la mano encima!- llevo su mano izquierda hasta al hueco del cuello y el hombro derecho- me voy a quitar esta cosa….- comenzó a caminar.

- Kagome!- grito Inuyasha poniéndose frente a ella- no puedes quitarla… eso se quedara contigo hasta que mueras…

- pues entonces me voy a morir!- le grito- no quiero estar marcada por un sucio y despreciable hanyou!- los muchachos estaban sorprendidos y Shippo estaba asustado- y… si ustedes fueran mis amigos…- dijo mirando a todos con desprecio- hubieran impedido esta idiotez….- se alejo de ahí, pero Inuyasha volvió a detener su paso- quítate…- le advirtió.

- no pienso hacerlo…- le dijo en un gruñido.

- que te quites…- le volvió a decir juntando sus manos.

- eres mi mujer aunque no te guste…- Inuyasha comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos para intimidarla.

- te lo advertí…- Kagome estiro las palmas de sus manos y de ella salió una luz que mando lejos a Inuyasha hasta que su espalda choco contra un árbol- no quiero…- miro a todos y al hanyou que con dificultad se puso de pie- y escuchen bien… NO QUIERO QUE NADIE DE USTEDES SE ME ACERQUE JAMAS!- cuando vio que Inuyasha volvía a correr hacia ella volvió a repetir la acción anterior y esta vez, una bola de energía de color rosa salió de sus manos, lastimando al hanyou y dejándolo en el suelo- no quiero que te me acerques!

- Kagome…- murmuro el hanyou poniéndose de pie lentamente- Kagome jamás habría hecho algo así…- la miro dolido e intento volver a acercarse Kagome iba a repetir la hazaña pero Inuyasha se detuvo al ver su intención- acaso no nos extrañas?- le dijo en un jadeo.

- no recuerdo nada que pudiera extrañar…- le dijo con acidez- y si en esos recuerdos estas tu…- Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y ella le regalo una expresión fría- prefiero no recordar nada ni a nadie…

- pero Kagome sama- le dijo Miroku acercándose a Kagome lentamente- usted fue la principal causa de que nosotros nos conociéramos… usted nos unió…

- es cierto Kagome chan- le dijo Sango a un metro de Kagome- tu nos diste una familia después del todo el dolor…

- tu cuidaste de mi cuando perdí a mi papá…- le dijo Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos- tú fuiste mi mamá…- Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver los ojos de Shippo y se arrodillo frente a él- tu me defendiste y me consentiste… tu eres la persona más especial para mi…- Kagome sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos y extrañada por esa acción se llevo una mano hacia sus ojos para tocar sus lagrimas.

- Shippo chan- todos la miraron esperanzados cuando uso una voz dulce para llamar al niño- yo…- acerco una de sus manos y acaricio la cabeza del niño con dulzura- yo… ah!- grito de repente al sentir el ardor de su espalda- estas… aquí…- con lo último de sus fuerzas llevo una mano hacia su corazón y luego se desmayo.

- Kagome…- Inuyasha se levanto y quiso tocarla, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-**es que acaso eres tan egoísta Inuyasha?-**le dijo una voz siniestra.

- quien demonios eres?- le pregunto de forma agresiva Inuyasha- y donde mierda estas?

-**yo soy Kiyoshi… el príncipe de las tinieblas-** frente a Inuyasha apareció una figura envuelta en una capa negra que no permitía que se le viera el rostro-** y debo decirte que esa Miko es mía…**

- Kagome no te pertenece!- le grito Inuyasha. Cuando trato de tomar a Kagome en brazos recibió una fuerte descarga- pero que…

-**oh! No te lo dije?-** pregunto con ironía-** ella me pertenece ahora hanyou… la marca de su espalda es prueba de ello…**

- ella es mi mujer!- Inuyasha trato de hacer lo mismo que antes pero otra vez fue rechazado, esta vez por un campo de fuerza- pero que mierda está pasando!

-**mi pequeña Kagome…-**dijo Kiyoshi con voz dulce. Los presentes se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz e Inuyasha se sintió lleno de ira-** no crees que ya es suficiente? Ya casi experimentaste la muerte y ahora el olvido… que planeas… acaso morir?-** Kiyoshi se arrodillo junto a Kagome y la tomo en sus brazos.

- no la toques!- Inuyasha saco su espada y Kiyoshi solo estiro una de sus manos para darle descargas eléctricas potentes.

- Inuyasha!- gritaron los muchachos. Trataron de ayudar, pero de la nada aparecieron muchas sombras que los comenzaron a agredir.

- Miroku! Sango! Shippo!- Inuyasha intento ayudarlos pero cuatro sombras lo tomaron de sus extremidades imposibilitando sus movimientos- bastardo!

-**solo por consideración… te diré lo que paso-** Kiyoshi sonrió maléficamente y se puso de pie con Kagome entre sus brazos-** antes de que encontraran el charco de sangre, Kagome y yo tuvimos un encuentro… la verdad es que no quería matarla, pero ella lucho hasta el final solo por conseguir morir…-** Inuyasha y los demás no podían creer lo que oían-** se dejo atacar por mi solo para morir en la cascada… sus últimas palabras fueron que no quería recordarte…-**miro a Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona y se acerco a él-** pero sabes?... aun necesito de Kagome… así que antes de que se azotara en la cascada y muriera la deje arrastrar por la corriente del rio y que siguiera una camino hasta esta aldea… no me das las gracias por salvarla?-** le pregunto fingiendo indignación.

- tú fuiste quien la hirió maldito miserable!- Inuyasha intento soltarse de las sombras que lo tenían firme pero mientras más lo intentaba, mas dolor sentía, ya que esos seres tenia garras que se estaban incrustando en su piel- no la toques!

-**no eres nadie para exigirme eso… o ya lo olvidaste? Tú fuiste quien la dejo no yo… además-** Kiyoshi acerco el rostro de Kagome al suyo bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha-** esta niña es muy especial… cuando todo acabe me llevare su alma y tú serás libre hanyou… ya que mientras el tiempo transcurra y ella este bajo mi control, tu patética marca se borrara y con más facilidad ahora ya que me volvió a pedir que borrara sus recuerdos…**

**-**que Kagome…- Inuyasha se sentía confundido y sorprendido- te pidió olvidar…

**-siempre que recuerda algo se niega a recordarlo… no soy tan malo como me veo hanyou… yo si quiero que este bien-** todos quedaron sorprendidos ante las sinceras palabras de Kiyoshi, que, aunque fueran con un tono burlón, se notaba en el fondo lo que quería-** no es así mi pequeña?-** Inuyasha sintió una ira tremenda cuando vio que Kiyoshi besaba a Kagome en los labios-** pero aun no estás lista para ayudarme… así que mejor me acompañas…-** Kiyoshi se empezó a desvanecer lentamente con Kagome junto a él-** nos vemos pronto!-** se despidió.

**-** miserable…- las sombras soltaron a Inuyasha quien se puso a olfatear el aire rápidamente para encontrar a Kagome.

**-**_**es inútil hanyou… Kagome lleva la marca de mis garras… su olor no será detectado a menos que estés junto a ella… recuerda… su alma me pertenece y con ello su esencia…**_

- mierda! Ella no te pertenece!- Inuyasha empezó a cortar con sus garras todo a su paso. Tenía los ojos rojos y las pupilas de un azul que daba escalofríos, sus mejillas eran atravesadas por las marcas moradas de un youkai- devuélvemela!

-_**qué pena por ti hanyou… pero no-**_la voz se notaba burlona. Kiyoshi disfrutaba torturando al hanyou –"**así aprenderás a no lastimarla"**

**-**infeliz…- Inuyasha se arrojo al piso y comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños hasta sacarse sangre. Pero en su estado youkai, no sentía nada más que odio y dolor. Sus amigos querían ayudarlo, pero la verdad temían acercarse a él en ese estado, ya antes había sido difícil ahora más notando el dolor que había en los ojos del hanyou-youkai- Kagome…

_**Continuara…**_


	9. no quiero estar solo

**ya... se que no tengo perdon por la demora... pero es que de verdad no sabia si continuarlo...**

**muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo que me han ocupado... como por ejemplo la escuela... (que horror y eso que me gusta aprender y estudiar)**

**la verdad es que habia leido un comentario que me dijo que continuara todas mis historias y me dije "vamos no hay que dejar nunca un trabajo a medias" asi que aqui estoy con esta historia que voy a terminar! no la dejara a medias...**

**millones de gracias a todas ustedes lectoras por leer TODOS mis fics... no saben los animos que me dan para seguir, a veces pienso que no tengo talento para estas cosas y me rindo con facialidad otras... pero ustedes me tiran para arriba y me animan con sus comentarios...**

**les doy las gracias y espero no decepcionarlas con los proximos capitulos.**

**gracias por darme animos! UN BESOTE A TODAS POR SER TAN LINDAS!**

* * *

Cap.9: "no quiero estar solo"

-has sabido algo de Kagome?- dijo Shippo mirando a la exterminadora, quien parecía afligida con la pregunta del pequeño.

-no he sabido nada y eso que ya paso una semana entera…- Sango se veía de verdad angustiada y en aprietos. Desde que Kiyoshi se había llevado a Kagome… no habían sabido nada de ella era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Ni Shippo ni Inuyasha eran de ayuda ya que el olfato estaba totalmente descartado desde que Inuyasha dijo que el olor de Kagome parecía haber desaparecido. Lo único que lo podía ayudar era la marca que él tenía en su espalda. No quería pensar en eso a pesar de ser tonto ya que sus amigos se habían casado de la manera tradicional y de la manera youkai, pero eso no quitaba que era vergonzoso saber que como Kagome era humana y no podía morderlo a falta de colmillos, le había enterrado las uñas y le dejo unos arañazos, los cuales según Inuyasha ardían cada vez que ellos estaban cerca o a veces cuando se veían a los ojos parecía que ardieran mas. Esa era la única pista, ya que parecía que Kiyoshi había camuflado demasiado bien el olor de ambos- pero… creo que Inuyasha tiene derecho a saber que, bueno…- Sango no sabía si decirle eso a Shippo a pesar de que estaba presente el día que la sacerdotisa Hiromi dijo que Kagome había estado embarazada y perdió al bebé, Shippo aun era un niño y no podía hablarle de esto como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-yo creo que…- dijo el pequeño con aire serio- que lo mejor es decirle eso cuando Kagome ya esté con nosotros… si lo dices ahora lo vas a descontrolar, no solo perdió a su mujer ahora, si no que si sabe que por culpa de Kiyoshi perdió otra cosa, destrozara el bosque completamente- Sango miro al Kitsume boqui abierta. Shippo siempre la sorprendía, era tan sabio algunas veces, incluso más que Inuyasha que le llevaba más de 2 siglos de edad.

-Shippo tiene razón…- dijo el monje Miroku- ahora lo más importante es Kagome sama…- todos estaban preocupados por su amiga, pero por sobre todo por Inuyasha. Kagome había demostrado en el reencuentro que no quería nada con ellos y que no los recordaba, parecía de verdad feliz en este lugar, pero… Inuyasha era otra cosa, cuando la perdió, esos meses sin ella habían sido una tortura para el Hanyou. Aunque Inuyasha pensaba que nadie lo veía todos se percataron de las muchas veces que se había puesto a llorar, como había destrozado los arboles de la aldea cuando perdió el control pensando que algo le había pasado a Kagome y él no había estado ahí. Pero cuando la vio otra vez, parecía tan feliz, tan en paz y completo que cuando ella lo trato de matar lo había dejado en shock la Kagome de ahora no era como la anterior, e Inuyasha se negaba a verlo, estaba tan ciego ante su felicidad de tenerla otra vez que aun no se daba cuenta que Kagome no era la misma y que ya no albergaba ningún sentimiento por él- solo espero que ella aparezca pronto…

000oooo0000

-Kagome! – Inuyasha estaba tan desesperado y frustrado… su olfato era inútil, no lo había ayudado a encontrarla y se sentía vacio. Tenía la misma sensación que el día que encontró el trozo desgarrado de su Gi blanco. Sentía lo mismo… esa soledad, esa sensación de no estar completo… ella era su mujer… era su todo, sin ella no tenia absolutamente nada… pero como si su mente estuviera en su contra muchos recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente…

FLASH BACK

_-toma Kagome- dijo Inuyasha extendiendo un ramo de flores silvestres y abrazándola por la espalada._

_-están preciosas- le dijo ella mirándolas con devoción._

_-no como tu…- dijo bajito muy bajito porque la verdad es que le daba vergüenza decirle lo que quería- Kagome- le dijo con nerviosismo. Se dio valor y dijo lo más seductoramente posible-quiero que estemos en casa para tenerte…- le dijo rozándose con su cuerpo al moverse hacia delante para estar frente a ella, para decirle con su cuerpo lo que quería._

_-serás tonto- le dijo Kagome con una mueca de fingida indignación- no puedo creer que digas esto, sabes que no puedo acompañarte ahora… además que este sucia no es mi culpa y que me quieras ahí solo dice que me estas chantajeando con las flores para que te ayude…_

_-pero es que- se sonrojo terriblemente al tratar de explicarse- de verdad quiero que vayamos juntos…-Inuyasha quería darse a entender pero ella no parecía entenderlo, al parecer ella creía que quería que lo acompañara para limpiar. Porque no entendía bien la palabra "para tenerte" era muy ambigua? O significaba que la quería para que limpiara?_

_-pero con esto- dijo indicando las flores que tenía en sus manos- que hago con esto? No puedo ir contigo…- dijo fingiendo inocencia- y esto no ayudara en nada, para qué es esto? Si solo iremos a ver y luego volveré?- Inuyasha miraba de manera inquieta el suelo- y además no sé para qué quieres que vaya y porque me das esto… no puedo ayudarte con la cabaña con la flores no ayudan a limpiar, y no tengo un jarrón para dejarlas…-en los ojos de Kagome brillaba algo parecido a la maldad. Se estaba haciendo pasar por desquiciada hablando incoherencias para confundir al pobre Hanyou quien no sabía que decir-que estas tramando Inuyasha?- le dijo levantando una ceja._

_-no sabía qué hacer para que supieras que… bueno- carraspeo tratando de darse a entender, pero aunque Kagome sabia de lo que hablaba, no quería hacerle las cosas fáciles._

_-qué?- le insistió con una cara inocente._

_-que… quería que supieras… que supieras que yo quiero repetir… bueno "eso"- le dijo rascándose la cabeza y dándole énfasis a la última palabra._

_-que es "eso"- le dijo ella con malicia disimulada haciendo lo mismo que él, marcar la última palabra._

_- por todos los diablos!- exclamo exasperado- quería repetir el hacerte el amor!- cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta que las hijas de Miroku, junto con este estaban ahí mirándolo. Kagome soltó una risita y Miroku lo miro sugestivamente con una sonrisa pervertida._

_-perrito? Que es hacer el amor?- le pregunto una de las gemelas. Sango quien llego justo para escuchar eso miro a Miroku pensando que él había dicho eso._

_-Inuyasha le decía a Kagome sama sus intenciones Sanguito- le dijo con inocencia- nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos su proposición, yo no fui- le dijo justificándose. Sango enrojeció y miro al Hanyou interrogante._

_-perrito!- le dijo la otra niña- que es hacer el amor!- volvió a preguntar lo que su hermana._

_-bu-bue-bueno- le dijo nervioso- y-yo…_

_- es algo que hacen los grandes pequeña- le dijo Kagome acariciando su cabeza. Las niñas la miraban fijamente- es un juego que nosotros hacemos, pero la verdad es muy aburrido…_

_-pero porque perrito quiere jugar?- le pregunto extrañada la niña._

_-porque a él le gusto el juego- le dijo con una sonrisa el padre de las niñas- algún día cuando sean más grandes, mucho, mucho más grandes su madre les dirá como se juega- Sango lo miro con cara de "claro y por qué yo y no tú?". Miroku la miro con inocencia._

_-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sango tomando a sus hijas de las manos. Tenía que ir a ver a su pequeño bebé al que había dejado con la anciana Kaede. Se marcharon de ahí, no sin antes mirar a Inuyasha con una expresión picara (Miroku y Sango)_

_-jajajaja- Kagome se empezó a reír a carcajadas a costa del pobre hombre quien todavía seguía rojo por la mirada de sus amigos- no puedo creer esto! La primera vez tu habías tomado la iniciativa y te veías tan seguro! Y ahora para proponérmelo te ha dado vergüenza y es más! El gran Inuyasha no sabía que responderle a una niña de casi 4 años!- Kagome se siguió riendo e ignoro la mirada de su esposo quien la veía con ganas de estrangularla._

_-si! Anda ríete!- le dijo enojado, pero eso era una máscara para ocultar su vergüenza- lo que paso esa vez es… que… bueno- no quería decirle a ella que esa vez el no tenía idea de lo que hacer. No sabía que tenía que hacer, no era experto, la verdad era que nunca había estado en esa situación antes, con Kikyo solo había llegado a unos besos muy castos, pero esa vez la pasión lo había dominado y actuado por él. No quería decírselo, porque no podría explicar entonces como es que había sabido tanto en ese momento, aunque a pesar de que Kagome tampoco había estado con otro, también había hecho lo mismo que él, pero aun así no quería quedar en ridículo frente a ella- keh!- dijo a falta de mas palabras._

_-perdóname- le dijo Kagome arrepentida- la verdad es que desde un principio sabía que era lo que querías…_

_-como es que…- pero no le dejo continuar._

_-porque yo hace mucho que quiero lo mismo Inuyasha- le dijo con la mirada brillante- y hemos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos que… me había sentido muy sola sin ti…- Inuyasha tomo su cara entre las manos y la beso con lentitud._

_-malvada- le dijo con una sonrisa- yo pensando de verdad que no entendías…_

_-como no saber de lo que hablabas? Si me insinuabas que querías ir a nuestra cabaña para estar conmigo? Que más claro que eso?- Inuyasha la miro indignado y ella soltó una risita- desde que llegaste con las flores y me dijiste "quiero que estemos en casa para tenerte"… _

_-bruja…- le dijo besándola otra vez pero con una sonrisa._

_-pero aun así me quieres…- le dijo ella devolviéndole el beso haciéndolo mas intenso._

_-con mi vida…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-no quiero perderte otra vez Kagome…- de repente un sonido lo alerto. El sonido de una flecha al ser disparada y no era lejos. Corrió sintiendo como su espalda comenzó a arderle- es Kagome- dijo sonriendo con alegría. Corrió más rápido y sintió el olor a Youkais. Gruño y saco a Tessaiga de la vaina para defenderla- Kagome!

-largo de aquí!- le grito ella. Inuyasha quedo estático. Kagome tenía el Gi un poco desgarrado y sucio como si se hubiera caído, pero aun así sintió un latido en su pecho al ver que se veían sus hombros, los Youkais que la atacaban, miraban fijamente su cuello donde su marca estaba llamando a su dueño con el color rojo intenso de esta.

-así que eres la perra de un Hanyou- Kagome apretó el arco y sintió una ira tremenda recorrerla y no era por lo que le dijeron a él, sino mas bien por como la trataron.

-soy una sacerdotisa engendro- le dijo ella tensando su flecha. Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió en la columna al sentir como el aura de Kagome se intensificaba- así que no me trates así!- disparo la flecha y dio en el blanco. Aparecieron otros, pero aunque ella los sintió, se veía agotada. Inuyasha no lo pensó más.

-Kaze no Kizu!- los destruyo con su técnica y Kagome lo miro fijamente.

-"algo… algo de eso me es familiar"- cuando pensó en ello, sintió como su espalda ardía como si la estuvieran quemando con un fierro caliente, no era como cuando ardía su marca del cuello, eso era suave y ponía a su cuerpo alerta, pero no se sentía mal, pero lo de su espalda le dolía como si estuviera en el infierno-"aunque Kiyoshi es de ahí no?"- se dijo tratando de darse ánimos. Soltó su arco abruptamente cuando una imagen paso por su mente. Era ella reflejada en un rio y tras ella estaba ese sujeto, el Hanyou que ahora se acercaba a ella rápidamente, en el reflejo se veían felices y el le acariciaba el estomago con cariño mientras movía su nariz de forma juguetona- "que es esto?"- pregunto y sintió una enorme calidez rodearla. Parpadeo varias veces y se vio de rodillas en el suelo pero con Inuyasha sujetándola de la cintura evitando que ella se cayese y se lastimara- "por qué esto me es tan familiar?"- se dijo mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha. Y lo que vio hiso que un temblor la recorriera, era la misma mirada que en su visión, como si ella fuera única, pero en seguida de pensar eso lanzo un grito- ahhh!-la herida le dolió mas e incluso le saco lagrimas, siempre pasaba eso, cuando recordaba algo… siempre le dolía. Miro al Hanyou quien la veía desesperado y cuando quiso decir algo sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho y otra imagen, de él besando a otra, de él estando con otra, de él yéndose con otra y dejándola atrás, de él en una situación comprometedora con otra, de él, siempre de él pero lastimándola. Y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban mas de lagrimas- no quiero…- dijo en un sollozo tratando de soltarse con sus pocas fuerzas. Le había costado librarse de Kiyoshi, y en los 4 días que estuvo inconsciente después de su enfrentamiento, solo había peleado con Youkais y estaba agotada- no quiero…- volvió a decir sintiendo ese dolor emocional mezclándose con el de su espalda- "no quiero recordar… por favor"- la petición, había sido con el mismo tono de voz de la antigua Kagome, con un matiz de inocencia y ternura como lo era su voz antes de perder la memoria.

-Kagome- le dijo el sintiendo entre sus manos el cuerpo lastimado de su mujer. Pero veía en sus ojos dolor, mucho dolor- Kagome… mírame…- le pidió con voz ahogada al ver que ella se negaba a mirarlo y movía la cabeza soltando quejidos.

-"no quiero recordar… por favor… no quiero sufrir otra vez"- volvió a pedir. Le llego la imagen de ella despertando a las orillas de un río, se había mirado entre las piernas y tenía mucha sangre, enseguida supo lo que había pasado y sintió dolor… había gritado al verse y no se había percatado que una mujer estaba junto a ella, no la escuchaba, solo podía mirarse… y ahora que sabía que el Hanyou era su pareja sabía que no era una violación como lo había pensado, había perdido a un bebé… sintió más dolor- no quiero recordar!- grito con su voz. Inuyasha sintió una punzada al reconocer ese tono tan frágil. La Kagome con la que se había encontrado hablaba con seguridad y con frialdad, pero esa voz… era de la Kagome que él amaba, frágil-"mi bebé… mi bebé…"- pensaba haciendo crecer su aura. Inuyasha ya no pudo sujetarla ya que comenzó a expulsarlo y a quemarlo. La soltó y se quedo impotente al ver como lloraba y se revolvía en el suelo gritando con dolor-"no… mi bebé…"

-_**fue la culpa de él pequeña… él hiso que lo perdieras… él te dejo sola por otra mujer… te dejo a tu suerte y desprotegida… él no te quería… veía en ti a la mujer que él de verdad quería… él mato a ese bebé al no estar contigo… al no quererte…**_

_-"no es cierto… Inuyasha me quería…"-_ahora se veía a sí misma en un lugar oscuro. Cuando la luz la rodeo, se vio llena de sangre entre las piernas, su traje estaba roto y tenía sangre corriendo por su cuerpo. Se vio con espanto pero cuando miro hacia el frente vio a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo… de la mano mirándose con devoción y…. se besaron. Kagome sentía como las lagrimas la mojaban- _"no Inuyasha! Tú me quieres a mí! Me lo dijiste! Me ves a mí en ella!"_

-_**no es al revés?**_

_-"no! Inuyasha… el dijo que me quería… que me amaba… él me amaba…"-_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo dudas.

-_**incluso tu misma dudas… en el fondo sabes que él no te amaba de verdad… esa mujer era su primera opción… por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad te dejo por ella… protegerla porque estaba débil era una escusa para dejarte Kagome… él siempre la amo a ella… tú eras el remplazo a falta de la original…**_

_-"no es cierto… él me veía a mi…"-_ pero recordó cómo se besaba con otra y la explicación que le había dado. "te vi a ti cuando la besaba" solo era una escusa para justificarse_-"maldito… te odio… te odio… no quiero volver a verte en mis pensamientos… no quiero verte más… no quiero recordarte más… maldito seas… Inuyasha…"-_la sangre se borro de su cuerpo y vio a una oscura figura tenderle la mano.

-_**no lo harás mas pequeña… no recordaras a ese hombre nunca más…ya no sentirás el dolor que él te produce…**_

0000oooo0000

-mmm- gimió llevándose una mano a la cabeza- donde estoy?- pregunto confundida mirando una cabaña que enseguida reconoció.

-por fin despiertas Kagome!- dijo la voz alegre de Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Hiromi y Shippo estaban ahí mirándola aliviados. Se sentó lentamente mirando a todos, aun no podía recordarlos pero algo le decía que no debía intentarlo y ella tampoco quería, su pasado no importaba, lo que importaba era su presente. Inuyasha le extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla con una expresión de ternura. Pero ella sintió asco y golpeo su mano con fuerza como si tuviera peste.

- no me toques con tus sucias manos- le dijo fríamente mirándolo a los ojos- nadie te dio permiso- odio a su cuerpo en ese momento. La marca de su cuello le ardía, era como si reclamara a su dueño, pero ella ignoro lo que le pasaba.

-estaba preocupado- se justifico con la mirada herida. Sus amigos miraban la escena con la boca abierta, incluso la anciana mujer que nunca había visto a Kagome actuar así.

- preocúpate de tus asuntos… no necesito a alguien como tu- le dijo con desprecio. Sentía un profundo odio por ese sujeto que creía que tenia derechos con ella, ella no lo recordaba y tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo, ese hombre no le gustaba, se lo decía algo en su mente, odiaba como la miraba, como su tuviera pena o dolor… como si fuera única… ella odiaba que la viera así… y lo odiaba desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-Kagome sama…- dijo Miroku- no diga eso…

-usted cállese Houshi sama- le dijo fríamente. Miroku se sorprendió de ese trato. Sango quería intervenir, pero tenía miedo de que ella la tratara igual- no sé que se creen diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer… entiendan de una buena vez YO NO LOS CONOSCO- exclamo poniéndose de pie- y por ende no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi… no sé quiénes son y no me interesa recordarlo… lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de aquí o si no me iré yo- dijo mirándolos a todos con desprecio- no sé que se creen, no sé que eran, no sé porque creen que pueden venir aquí e interrumpir mi vida… no sé cómo era yo antes y no quiero recordarlo porque lo único que veo es que convivía con unos estúpidos- Sango se llevo la mano a los labios dolida, Miroku sintió dolor, Shippo soltó unas lagrimas e Inuyasha estaba estático sin decir nada- me doy cuenta que vivía como pareja de esta cosa despreciable- dijo mirando con odio a Inuyasha- y que mis supuestos amigos me lo permitieron…

-tú nos uniste Kagome- dijo llorando Shippo- tu nos juntaste a todos y nos diste cariño…

-tu elegiste vivir con Inuyasha y nosotros- dijo Sango con un nudo en la garganta- eras feliz con él… tu lo elegiste…

-prefirió vivir su vida unida a él…- dijo el monje mirándola a los ojos para ver si había algo de la antigua Kagome. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada y lo vio con ojos fríos para que no se atreviera a usar sus conocimientos con ella- era la sacerdotisa de la aldea y la mujer de Inuyasha… lo amaba con su alma…

-diste muchas veces tu vida por salvarlo… y él siempre iba por ti y te cuidaba y- Sango no pudo seguir ya que Kagome hablo.

-Entonces- dijo Kagome con burla que hirió a todos- porque es que Hiromi sama me encontró tirada a las orillas de un rio si mi protector siempre me cuidaba?- nadie pudo decir nada. Inuyasha apretó los puños y sintió como sus ojos se empañaban.

-él no pudo estar contigo en ese momento- le dijo Sango tratando de explicar esa situación.

-y por qué?- volvió a preguntar ella sin dejar ese tono de voz- no se supone que siempre iba por mi y me cuidaba?

-porque él tuvo que cuidar a otra mujer, porque no podía defenderse… si no hubiera tenido esa obligación, él hubiera evitado lo que te pasaba, además Kikyo era humana otra vez y no tenia poderes e Inuyasha se lo debía…- dijo Shippo inocentemente.

-así que me dejo porque había otra mujer… y yo que hice?- pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

-no pudiste hacer nada… - dijo Sango no quería hablar de Kikyo, porque si lo hacía de seguro el odio que Kagome tenía por Inuyasha aumentaría mas si sabia porque tenía que cuidarla.

-o sea que lo deje con una mujer indefensa que, al parecer era mucho más importante que yo- cuando dijo eso Inuyasha la miro afligido. Ella sonrío. No era una estúpida, todos parecían hablar con cuidado de ella, como si no quisieran tocar ese tema, lo que le decía que esa mujer había sido importante para Inuyasha- no me crean idiota… se que me ocultan algo con respecto a ella, pero no me interesa, porque lo veo claro… esa tal Kikyo estaba con Inuyasha cierto? Y como estaban juntos y al parecer era tan estúpida eso me lastimo no?- al ver que no querían mirarla supo que eso había pasado- y mis amigos no hicieron nada por evitarlo cierto?- todos la miraban arrepentidos y querían decir algo pero ella los corto- pero me importa muy poco… todos hablan de mi como alguien comprensiva, y muy entregada, pero al parecer nadie hiso lo mismo por mi… lo que me dice que antes era muy tonta o me fallaba algo…- ella soltó una risa.

-eso no es cierto- se atrevió a decir Inuyasha- no eras una tonta…

-o claro que lo era… tenia unos desconsiderados por amigos, una pareja que se fue con otra y que no estaba conmigo cuidándome como lo sugirieron ellos- dijo indicando a los chicos- y que como estaba tan abatida por mi soledad- dijo con una risa burlona- aprovecharon de atacarme…o tal vez peor me deje atacar al darme cuenta la vida infeliz que tenia…- todos la miraron culpables pues presentían que eso mismo había pasado- así que eso fue…- dijo mirando el techo. Se sintió una estúpida y odio a su antigua persona que permitió todo eso.

-pero…- dijo Shippo mirándola a los ojos- esa Kagome era muy buena, y dulce, y siempre sonreía para los demás… amaba a todos incondicionalmente y

-y la mataron- dijo Kagome como si fuera una sentencia- ella ya no existe- dijo con seriedad. Camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña y se detuvo en la esterilla de la puerta y se volteo a mirarlos a todos- esa mujer de la que hablan murió cuando estaba en el rio… ya no existe… murió cuando la ataco un youkai y su guardián no estaba ahí para cuidarla, y sus amigos no la pudieron ayudar a curar sus penas- dijo con una nota de burla- se dejo matar y en lo que a mí concierne ya no existe, ahora solo soy yo, una sacerdotisa sin recuerdos que es feliz en este lugar sin ustedes… si tiene alguna consideración por aquella mujer de la que hablan… me dejaran tranquila, porque yo no soy esa mujer… yo no sería tan tonta de entregarle mi corazón a alguien que claramente no me amaba y que vivía para los demás que se supone la apreciaban y no hicieron nada por ella… esa Kagome no existe… solo existe esta que al despertar sabia su nombre y que era sacerdotisa… no hay más que eso… así que lárguense de esta aldea que su presencia no me gusta cerca de mi… sobre todo la de él- dijo indicando al Hanyou- ahora entiendo porque no me gusta que estés cerca de mi… la mujer que era antes parece que me advierte de acercarme a un sucio Hanyou como tu- sus palabras clavaron un puñal directo al corazón del Hanyou, quien nunca pensó que esas palabras que le decían desde que era un niño le iban a doler más que todo lo que vivió en su vida cuando Kagome se las dijo- así que olviden que conocieron a una mujer que se llamo Kagome porque yo ya lo hice- sonrío y luego se fue de ahí.

-Kagome sama tiene razón- dijo el monje sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- esa Kagome que conocíamos ya no está más… murió hace 2 meses cuando no pudimos comprender su dolor y ayudarla…- Sango abrazo a su esposo y se echo a llorar en su hombro. Shippo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte tapándose la cara con sus manos. La anciana sacerdotisa miraba a Inuyasha fijamente tratando de ver a ese hombre del que Kagome hablaba con tanto desprecio, pero solo veía a uno que estaba sufriendo y que apenas y podía controlar las lágrimas. Inuyasha no lo soporto más y salió corriendo de la cabaña. El olor de Kagome no estaba… corrió hacia el bosque que había ahí y se subió a un árbol. Cuando estuvo oculto entre sus ramas, soltó a placer las lágrimas y los sollozos contenidos. Golpeo el tronco con fuerza lastimándose la mano en el proceso.

-Kagome…- comenzó a agitar su cabeza negándose a creer que la mujer que amaba lo odiaba y estaba muerta- no me dejes…- pidió al viento. Sintió la presión en su pecho y golpeo su cabeza y puños contra el tronco llorando con más fuerza- no quiero estar sin ti de nuevo… no quiero estar solo… no quiero vivir sin ti… por favor- rogo deslizándose por el tronco- no digas que no existe esa mujer…- escucho las risas alegres de los niños, pero la que más le llamo la atención fue la de ella. Miro hacia donde provenían las risas y la vio acariciando la cabeza de una niña que la miraba con cariño. Todos los niños la rodeaban y ella se veía feliz, como cuando estaba con él en la aldea de Kaede. Kagome se veía como lo era antes. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a correr siendo seguida por los niños que la llamaban entre risas- como puedes decir que esa mujer no existe…- dijo sin dejar de llorar- si la estoy mirando ahora…- y era cierto. La mujer que él amaba tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y contagiosa, era tierna y dulce, preocupada y solidaria con todos. Y ahí, junto a esos niños la veía… a esa mujer que el amaba con su alma- y aun así…- dijo en un sollozo dándose la vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco- dices que no existe… me repudias… me insultas… me odias… y aun así yo la sigo viendo…- cayó en el tronco de manera pesada y apretó los puños. En su mente pasaban todos sus momentos juntos: las risas, los osuwari que le decía cuando se comportaba mal, los besos, las caricias, las infinitas tardes que se quedaban juntos, sus veces juntos en la intimidad cuando ella lo miraba con amor y pasión en sus ojos, las palabras que siempre decía para animarlo, el amor incondicional que ella le mostraba siempre. Todo eso revivía una y otra vez en su mente-no quiero estar sin ti otra vez… dos meses fueron un infierno… una vida sin ti es peor que eso… no quiero vivir sin ti a mi lado… no quiero vivir solo como antes de conocerte… no quiero estar solo nunca más… quiero que estés conmigo…- apretó con más fuerza los puños hasta sacarse sangre y grito con una voz desgarradora- NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO NUNCA MAS KAGOME… NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI! KAGOME, NO ME DEJES!

- que es esto- dijo Kagome sintiendo un sentimiento de pena en el corazón. Había escuchado el grito desgarrador de Inuyasha a pesar de que era una humana y había mucha distancia. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón al escucharlo… y no entendía porque le dolía. Miro hacia el tronco donde Inuyasha se perdió la mirada de Kagome. La misma que le daba cuando lo amaba y estaba preocupada… en ese momento cuando ella voleo a ver hacia el árbol… la antigua Kagome estaba mirando hacia la dirección del grito del hombre que amaba… pero él no pudo ver el brillo y la tristeza de esos ojos… no vio a Kagome…

CONTINUARA….


	10. confía en mi

**lo lamento! lo lamento! en el alma de verdad que lo lamento! pero este tiempo ha sido de lo mas horrible.**

**mi portatil se habia descompuesto... me habian quitado el internet y hace muy poco mi hermano lo arreglo y mi mamá compro una banda ancha...**

**la verdad es que lo lamento un monton... no tenia ni dinero para ir a un ciber y subir capis y mi hermano no me queria prestar el suyo por ultimo para solo escribir y luego ir a casa de daniela para subirlos...**

**lo lamento y se que no tengo perdon...**

**:(**

**pero de verdad lo siento...**

**ahora tratare de subir lo mas rapido posible antes de que la escuela me mande trabajos y no pueda escribir...**

**de verdad lo siento...**

**espero que este capitulo pueda compensar la tardanza...**

* * *

Cap. 10: "confía en mi"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Inuyasha se fueron de la aldea como Kagome se los pidió.

Ella se aseguro de verlos a todos partir. Incluido Inuyasha…

Cuando todos se fueron de su campo visual pudo respirar tranquila, como no lo hacía desde que ellos llegaron a la aldea. Pero no sabía que Inuyasha no había podido dejarla sola.

Él y sus amigos quedaron en mantener esto en secreto, Miroku y Sango verían a sus hijos y tratarían de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Kagome para que recuperara sus recuerdos, la anciana Kaede de seguro les ayudaría. Shippo sería el mensajero, ya que era el único que se podía mover con facilidad, mientras que Inuyasha se quedaría cerca de Kagome para no perderla de vista y así poder cuidarla.

De eso habían pasado 3 semanas en las cuales él había parecido no existir. La vigilaba a distancia y se aseguraba que los youkais no se acercaran a ella y también que ella no notara su presencia.

Pero en las noches le era imposible no pensar en ella y desearla con desespero. Muchas de esas noches terminaba tan excitado que o se bañaba en un rio o se tenía que conformar con su recuerdo. La deseaba, aun lo hacía como la primera vez y le era horrible no poder ir y estar junto a ella y hacerle el amor como antes de que todo pasara. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver a Kagome con esa mirada apasionada… su mente la llamaba a gritos al igual que su propio cuerpo y como su compañera ella debería ser capaz de escuchar ese llamado, pero incluso hasta en eso ella había olvidado todo.

Pero Mioga se lo había explicado bien… cuando un Inu-youkai marcaba a una compañera, esta a pesar de cualquier cosa respondía al llamado del dueño de la marca… estaban unidos y ambos sentían lo del otro. Cada vez que se anhelasen lo sentirían y acudirían al llamado.

Pero eso no había pasado por más que lo pidió…

-Kagome sama- dijo un pequeño de 7 años tomando con sus manos la manga del Gi blanco de Kagome- por que parece tan inquieta?- ella miro al niño fijamente. Había pensado mucho en esa pregunta que ella misma se hacía. Solo sabía que deseaba algo con desesperación… como si la estuvieran llamando, y muchas veces descubrió quien era el que la llamaba…

-perdón pequeño…- le dijo con una sonrisa- estoy distraída, no inquieta- le mintió. El pequeño le creyó y le dio una sonrisa. Ella siguió caminando y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que Inuyasha no se había ido de la aldea, podía sentir su youki y también su presencia a pesar de estar tan lejos… lo podía reconocer sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sabía que él era el que la llamaba, se había visto el hombro cuando entraba en la cabaña con un espejo… la marca se ponía roja como cuando él la miraba a los ojos, sabía que la estaba llamando a través de la marca y aunque ella detestara eso, su cuerpo decía otra cosa sumergiéndola en caricias pasadas que habían quedado en el olvido… cerrando los ojos podía verse a sí misma siendo recorrida con esas manos y también los estremecimientos que lo acompañaban… podía ella misma casi saborear los labios de ese hombre y eso la enojaba. Miro hacia el cielo y sintió otra vez como esa marca en su hombro mandaba descargas por su cuerpo, entendía el mensaje… la marca quería que fuera con el dueño, pero se negaba. Se odiaba a si misma por pensar en él y también por anhelar esas caricias otra vez como si su cuerpo se mandara solo… no lo podía permitir, no lo conocía… tal vez en el pasado, pero la había lastimado y aun asi su cuerpo lo llamaba con la ayuda de la marca. Había intentado quitarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que no solo se había quedado grabada en su piel… si no que en su alma y con fuego…

Inuyasha la miro a la distancia y vio cuando ella se toco el hombro donde estaba su marca y dio una pequeña sonrisa… al parecer aun podía escuchar el llamado y mientras más tratara de frenar esa sensación, más fuerte se haría, lo sabía, porque a él también le había pasado.

-Kagome Miko sama!- Kagome dejo de prestarle atención al color de su marca. Nunca la mostraba en público, solo la sacerdotisa Hiromi lo sabía y con eso era bastante.

-que sucede?- le pregunto al aldeano que la llamaba.

-algo raro está pasando en el bosque… unas sombras oscuras están merodeando por ahí…- Kagome frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que una energía maligna estaba en el bosque y todo por estar pensando en la marca del hanyou y sus sensaciones.

-iré enseguida…. Lleva a los aldeanos con Hiromi sama y quédense ahí- el aldeano asintió y comenzó a llamar a los aldeanos. Kagome miro hacia atrás y vio a la anciana sacerdotisa mirar hacia el bosque. Se dedicaron una mirada y Hiromi asintió con la cabeza dándole aprobación a su idea de llevar a los aldeanos con ella.

-Kagome Onee sama!- Kagome miro a Kanami que la veía preocupada- que está pasando?

-ve con Hiromi sama, Kanami chan- le dijo ella con tono dulce pero firme- estarás mas segura…

-pero y usted?- le dijo la joven preocupada.

-no te preocupes… estaré bien…- Kanami la miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano. Su mirada era intensa y transmitiendo un sentimiento profundo.

-no la dejare sola Kagome Onee chan…- le dijo segura de lo que decía.

-Kanami…- le dijo seria- haz lo que te pido tu seguridad es importante…

-pero…- Kanami trato de persuadirla pero Kagome la corto.

-nada de peros- acaricio su cabeza con cariño- tu vida es más valiosa… ahora ve con los demás aldeanos Kanami chan…- dando un suspiro, Kanami se fue corriendo, no sin antes mirar el bosque con el ceño fruncido.

-"a que han venido los mensajeros de la oscuridad?"- se pregunto Kanami dirigiendo sus pensamientos a su señor. Pero no recibió una respuesta.

Kagome se dirigió hacia el bosque con su arco apretado en su mano izquierda y sus flechas aseguradas. Cuando se sumergió en la espesura del lugar sintió como una enorme energía maligna trataba de expulsarla. Camino con más fuerza para no perder contra la corriente maligna, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz que hiso que su marca ardiera.

-no te acerques mas a ese lugar Kagome- ella lo miro con desprecio. Inuyasha trato de acercarse a ella pero sus palabras lo detuvieron.

-no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- siguió avanzando sintiendo pesado su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos tratando de ver a través de toda la energía y vio unas figuras sin forma que merodeaban por ahí… fijo su vista en una que estaba en movimiento y vio que se estaba tragando a una persona.

-pero que…- Kagome saco una flecha del carcaj y tenso el arco apuntando a la sombra. La flecha salió disparada dando en el blanco. Toda la energía se empezó a dispersar y a moverse hacia todas direcciones. Tan sumergida estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya la energía no la molestaba.

-tú eres la Miko…- dijo una de las criaturas con una voz estremecedora.

-de que hablan?- pregunto con hostilidad tensando una flecha en el arco.

-tú eres la Miko- repitió- la Miko… la Miko… sin recuerdos… la Miko de la joya… la Miko que fue traicionada…

-cállate!- Kagome se sujeto la cabeza al ver imágenes y sentir una corriente que le quemaba el cuerpo- basta!- Kagome comenzó a ser rodeada por una brillante luz purificadora- déjenme!- las sombras más cercanas comenzaron a desaparecer e Inuyasha sintió que su mujer estaba en peligro… ya le habían dicho que si ella se excedía podía morir y no iba a permitirlo.

-Kagome!- Inuyasha trato de acercarse pero la energía maligna comenzó a intensificarse y a ser expulsada por la luz que salía de Kagome- Kagome reacciona! Kagome! KAGOME!- ella miro a Inuyasha con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que lo dejo mas sorprendido fue que esas lagrimas… eran de sangre- malditos!- saco su espada que se transformo en su poderoso colmillo de acero. Unas franjas moradas atravesaban sus mejillas y sus ojos se habían vuelto azules eléctricos- Meido Zangetsuha!- las criaturas oscuras comenzaron a ser cortadas por el ataque de Inuyasha y fueron absorbidos, pero mientras más los cortaba con el Meido mas criaturas aparecían- pero qué demonios…

-Miko… tu no perteneces a este mundo…- Kagome miro hacia la sombra que tenía en frente y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse blancos- tu vida creara un poder como nadie ha visto…- Inuyasha intento acercarse, pero el campo que rodeaba a Kagome se hacía cada vez más intenso. Olfateo el aire y miro a su mujer horrorizado… el ambiente se tornaba con olor a muerte.

-Kagome! – la sombra frente a ella se desintegro e Inuyasha pensó que era el fin de su amada cuando el mismo fue expulsado del lugar por una radiante luz purificadora. Pero cuando fue expulsado, pudo ver en una fracción de segundo a otra sombra apuntar una flecha hacia el campo… pero era una flecha oscura…

0000ooo0000

-hmm- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de manera extraviada. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz se dio cuenta que ya era el atardecer y recordó abruptamente lo que había pasado- Kagome…- se levanto de un salto y sintió un ligero dolor en la espalda. Miro el árbol en el que había estado recostado y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el árbol estaba hundido como si un cuerpo hubiera golpeado contra el muy fuertemente. Recordó como había llegado ahí y decidió no perder más tiempo. Corrió en la dirección donde se percibía el olor de sangre humana y la vio… estaba de cara al suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. No pensó en nada más y la tomo entre sus brazos siendo rechazado en un principio por un campo de protección. Miro a Kagome quien se veía que sufría y no le importo si era purificado. Lo intento una vez mas y fue recibido por el campo, Inuyasha fijo la vista en su marca y vio que estaba roja- así que eso me permitió tocarte…- sonrió con tristeza y la acuno entre sus brazos- perdóname…- le murmuro en su oído sintiendo la culpa recorrerle. Si él no la hubiese dejado sola… si él no hubiese protegido a un engaño… nada de eso habría pasado… ahora se daba cuenta que él era el causante de todo el dolor que Kagome sufría ahora y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-…- Kagome se comenzó a mover en los brazos de Inuyasha mientras este estaba en movimiento. Ella enfoco su mirada en quien la tenia sujeta y sintió como la marca comenzaba a arder. Frunció el ceño dando un quejido que hiso que Inuyasha la mirara- bájame…- le ordeno con voz débil pero segura. Inuyasha la estrecho mas y la ignoro- te dije que me bajaras…- volvió a decir sacando mas la voz.

-estas débil…- fue lo único que dijo él.

-te digo que me bajes…- Kagome puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y concentro su poder espiritual. Inuyasha sintió una descarga, pero aun así no la soltó- suéltame! Y déjame sola!

-no lo hare!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por el tono de voz- la última vez que te deje sola casi te pierdo… hoy casi lo hago también…- Inuyasha la abrazo contra su pecho y respiro la suave fragancia de la mujer que amaba- no quiero dejarte nunca más Kagome… no puedo… no quiero… lo único que deseo es que permanezcas conmigo…

-quiero que me dejes…- comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos que la mantenían junto a Inuyasha, este no quería soltarla y se arrodillo para que ella no cayera de sus brazos- no quiero que me toques… que parte no entiendes!- Inuyasha no lo soporto mas y tomo su cara entre las manos para besarla. En un principio Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero pronto pasó a la rabia y comenzó a golpearlo donde podía, pero Inuyasha jamás la soltó. La marca comenzó a mandar pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo de Kagome que la hicieron detenerse. Abruptamente se relajo en los brazos de Inuyasha sin oponer resistencia, pero sin cerrar sus ojos a pesar del estado de letargo que tenia.

-no te das cuenta?...- le pregunto Inuyasha en una jadeo mirándola a los ojos entreabiertos de ella- no puedo alejarme de ti… me perteneces Kagome… así como yo también te pertenezco a ti y a nadie más…- ella lo miro a los ojos sintiendo algo en su cuerpo que le era muy familiar, pero que no podía recordar. La marca comenzó a llamar a su dueño nuevamente y Kagome se fijo que Inuyasha tenía la misma marca en el hombro derecho y que estaba también de color rojo- no voy a dejarte nunca más…- se acerco a la boca de Kagome otra vez para repetir la acción anterior, siendo esta vez correspondido por ella, quien se estaba dejando llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo.

-"que me está pasando?"- se pregunto poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha- "por qué esta sensación me es tan familiar?"- sintió las manos del hanyou rodear su cintura y soltó un suspiro que provoco el movimiento inquieto de las orejas de Inuyasha.

- te amo Kagome…

Y ella se sumergió en los profundos recuerdos de su mente que estaban bloqueados…

FLASH BACK

_-qué hermoso esta el cielo…- dijo Kagome acostada en el estomago de Inuyasha que estaba acariciando sus cabellos._

_-no creo que el cielo sea tan hermoso como tu…- dijo despacio y en un tono de voz bajo. Kagome soltó una risita que hiso sonrojar al hanyou- de que te ríes perra?_

_-hace tres años jamás pensé que podrías decirme algo así… y ahora lo dices tan seguido y aun así te avergüenzas…- siguió soltando unas risitas sintiéndose feliz._

_Aun no podía creer que el hanyou que tanto amaba le correspondiera de la misma forma, aun le sorprendía escuchar sus cumplidos que eran bastante seguidos y hermosos. A veces pensaba que estaba soñando y que aun estaba en su casa dormida. Sintió de inmediato la tristeza recorrerla… su familia… no la veía hace meses y los extrañaba muchísimo._

_-que sucede?- le pregunto Inuyasha sintiendo la tristeza de su mujer. La marca hacia que estuvieran conectados._

_-nada…- mintió cerrando los ojos por un momento tratando de no evocar a su familia, pero no podía… los extrañaba muchísimo… como estaría el abuelo? Sota habría estado estudiando? Su madre estaría bien de salud?_

_- no me mientas…- ella suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- extrañas a tu familia… cierto?- le pregunto sintiendo tristeza. Se sentía mal por ella, él sabía que Kagome amaba a su familia al igual que ella a ellos, pero no podía hacer nada, no quería perderla y tener que alejarse dejándola ir, con los tres años había tenido suficiente, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma._

_-si…- dijo bajito mirando el cielo- no sabes cuánto… la mayoría del tiempo me pregunto como están y me dan ganas de verlos y estar con ellos…_

_-estas arrepentida de haber vuelto?- le pregunto temiendo la respuesta y ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo._

_-no…- le dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo- cuando tomamos una decisión tenernos que afrontarla y pensarla muy bien antes para no arrepentirse y sufrir las consecuencias… cuando volví al Sengoku sabía que no vería mas a mi familia y aun así decidí venir porque era lo que más quería… se que están bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón… pero tú eres lo más importante para mí y lo único que quería era estar contigo…- Kagome lo miro y le sonrió- no me arrepiento de nada, porque eso era lo que yo quería… permanecer a tu lado…_

_-gracias…- se levanto lo suficiente como para darle un beso en los labios- gracias por estar conmigo Kagome… no sabes cuánto te amo…_

_-no, no lo sé- le dijo juguetona- nunca me dices cuanto…_

_-sabes que si lo hago- le dijo en un gruñido oliendo su cuello._

_-sabes que no es así…-le dijo acariciando sus orejas._

_-te amo más que a nada en este mundo…- le dijo volviendo a besarla despacio- no podría vivir sin ti… tres años fueron un verdadero infierno mientras no estabas… no puedo hacer nada sin ti…_

_-siempre te lo dije y nunca me creíste- Inuyasha soltó una risa siendo acompañado por Kagome al recordar cuantas veces ella le decía enojada que no podía hacer nada si no estaba con él, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero siempre lo negaba._

_-sabía que era verdad…- le confesó un poco sonrojado- pero no quería mostrarme más débil de lo que era… no podía darle a Shippo la razón y ser su burla como lo era de Miroku… pero siempre supe que si no estabas conmigo no podía ser fuerte… no era yo mismo… tu eres todo lo que soy Kagome… eres mi fuerza… mi alegría… eres toda mi vida Kagome…_

_-lo eres para mí también… Inuyasha…_

_-te amo Kagome…_

_-y yo a ti…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kagome abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo alejo de ella. Inuyasha la miro preocupado y un poco asustado por esa reacción. Ella lo miraba fijamente con una expresión sorprendida. Puso una mano en su alocado corazón que estaba palpitando a gran velocidad y otra en su cabeza que no paraba de recordarle esa escena… ella… ella si estaba enamorada del hanyou… pero… como?... como es que estaba enamorada? Y de un hanyou nada menos?

-Kagome… estas bien?- cuando Inuyasha se acerco un poco a ella, Kagome lo miro aterrada y se alejo mas.

-no te acerques…- le dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza viendo la escena una y otra vez. Sabía que había estado feliz en ese momento, todo se lo decía… las palabras de él las tenía muy profundo y la estaba comenzando a asustar. Inuyasha se acerco otra vez- no te acerques a mi… por favor…- le dijo con la voz quebrada, Inuyasha no hiso caso y la abrazo contra él- déjame… déjame… déjame…- le dijo tratando de alejarse.

-no…- beso su frente y Kagome comenzó a llorar. Él se preocupo al instante- que te sucede Kagome? Te duele algo?

-"el alma"- pensó mirándolo a los ojos. No podía ser posible… no podía! No podía estar enamorada de un hanyou en el pasado… era imposible… había dejado a su familia por él… por seguirlo a él! Tal vez… tal vez de verdad lo amaba y… no!... no!... no! No podía… no podía confiar en un sujeto que la había dejado por otra… y menos podía confiar en un hanyou- suéltame de una maldita vez!- le grito dándole un empujón- te dije que no te me acercaras… es que con esas orejas de monstruo no puedes escuchar bien- le dijo con la intención de herirlo y vaya que lo consiguió. Inuyasha pego sus orejas a su cráneo y puso una expresión de dolor en su rostro- "no me mires así… por favor… no me mires así…"- apretó los puños y decidió que este era el final- pensé que ignorándote en este tiempo te marcharías… pero veo que no entiendes las indirectas…

-sabias que estaba en la aldea?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-la presencia de un sucio hanyou no es difícil de percibir- Inuyasha otra vez fue herido por las palabras de ella y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón –"pero que esta pasándome?"- se pregunto desesperada- no quiero que te quedes aquí… no quiero que me ayudes y menos que te me acerques… si vuelves a besarme te juro que te matare y ahora sí que pasaras al olvido, no solo para mi, si no que para tus amigos también, porque no dejare ni rastro de ti…- se dio la vuelta ignorando el ardor de la marca y la punzada de su pecho-"es lo mejor… es lo mejor"- se decía caminando. La marca ardió con más fuerza y sintió el youki de Inuyasha aumentar-"me está llamando…"- se dijo. De repente se detuvo mirando hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver marcas moradas en las mejillas de Inuyasha. Los ojos de él aun eran dorados, pero los colmillos ahora eran más grandes. En vez de sentir miedo, sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre y el ardor más intenso de su marca.

-no te alejaras de mi perra…- Inuyasha estiro la mano hacia ella y Kagome se negó a acercarse- ven aquí…- la marca le mando una descarga y como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-pero que…- cuando llego hacia él, Inuyasha tomo su mentón con su mano y la otra apretó su cintura contra él.

-no te alejaras de mi… hare que vuelvas a recuperar tu confianza- Kagome entrecerró los ojos sintiendo la energía de Inuyasha rodearla.

-no confió en nadie…- le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-entonces confía en mi… tu eres mi compañera… mi mujer… y no te dejare mas…- se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios mientras el color de sus ojos pasaba de dorado a un color azul eléctrico.

-"por qué… por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?..."- pensó mientras correspondía el beso apasionado del Inuyasha youkai-"es la marca…"- se respondió al sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo provenir de ahí-"el muy maldito está usando la marca para dominarme…"- pero algo en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo le decía que no era solo la marca la que la estaba subyugando. Sus propios deseos de volver a sentir eso que solo su cuerpo podía recordar ahora estaban ayudando a la marca a dominarla y lo peor es que lo sabía, porque ahora que lo sentía besarla de esa manera y sintiendo el calor recorrerla… sabía perfectamente que esto ya lo había vivido antes y que solo quería revivirlo para saber si era real.

-ahora serás mía... Kagome…- y por esta vez… ella le daría la razón…

CONTINUARA…


	11. te amare solo una noche

**soy de lo peor! lo sé... merezco que me linchen o me torturen a gusto... pero esta ha sido una semana agitada.**

**mi madre bloqueo el Internet por accidente y no tenia como subir capis, ademas no he estado muy inspirada últimamente con los deberes de la escuela que me tienen hasta la coronilla.**

**pero leyendo los reviews que me han dejado en todas mis historias me hice el animo porque lo había prometido y cuando se promete algo eso se debe cumplir no? así me gusta a mi.**

**bueno este capi me costo escribirlo, y no creo que el lemon me haya quedado muy bien que digamos según mi parecer- falta de inspiración creo yo- aun soy nueva en estas cosas y tengo que pulirme para hacer unas mejores escenas así, solo espero que me comprendan y que esto pueda recompensar en parte la tardanza...**

**bueno no digo mas, no las quiero aburrir con mis palabras... XD**

**besos a todas y gracias por los comentarios!**

**NINA S/E**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas del tipo LEMON... si no te gusta esta lectura, saltatela hasta el final. no quiero una demanda por hemorragias nasales o sueños pervertidos... jejeje**

* * *

Cap. 11: "Te amare solo una noche"

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**_

_**-"por qué… por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?..."- pensó mientras correspondía el beso apasionado del Inuyasha youkai-"es la marca…"- se respondió al sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo provenir de ahí-"el muy maldito está usando la marca para dominarme…"- pero algo en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo le decía que no era solo la marca la que la estaba subyugando. Sus propios deseos de volver a sentir eso que solo su cuerpo podía recordar ahora estaban ayudando a la marca a dominarla y lo peor es que lo sabía, porque ahora que lo sentía besarla de esa manera y sintiendo el calor recorrerla… sabía perfectamente que esto ya lo había vivido antes y que solo quería revivirlo para saber si era real.**_

_**-ahora serás mía... Kagome…- y por esta vez… ella le daría la razón…**_

OOO-OOO

-serás mía otra vez Kagome… no te irás…-su pecho se inflo como siempre pasaba cada vez que decía que ella le pertenecía. Aun en su estado youkai recordaba cada momento que había pasado con la mujer entre sus brazos, llenando su pecho de una enorme calidez que solo ella despertaba en él aun en ese estado- te amare por toda la eternidad…-prometió con su voz llena de pasión. Inuyasha estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ambos se besaban observando que ella no los cerraba en ningún momento. Como youkai solo podía ver en los ojos de ella confusión y un brillo de lujuria que lo estaba incitando a recuperar a la mujer que él quería -Kagome…- le dijo con la voz ronca separándose de ella. Lo miro a los labios primero tratando de pensar y luego a los ojos sin decir nada, su mente estaba en otra parte, desde que comenzó el beso ella no estaba pensando en nada, ni en sus recuerdos, ni en su odio, ni en que estaba confundida, solo sentía como las corrientes eléctricas provenientes de la marca la recorrían y hacían que su interior se alborotara y la confundiera - vuelve…- le ordeno con la voz profunda. Kagome siguió observándolo sin fijarse realmente, la marca la tenia aletargada y no podía ni siquiera responder por sí misma.

-de… déjame…- fue lo único que logro decir. Un resquicio de su mente había vuelto y quería recuperar el control de su mente.

-tú eres mía, Kagome…- le dijo el youkai de ojos azules mirándola directamente- recordaras, esta noche recordaras a tu macho, a la persona a la que te entregaste… ya nunca más te me escaparas…- aunque ella lo quería mandar al diablo, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas cuando Inuyasha paso su lengua por la marca con la intención de que ella cumpliera su voluntad. Sintió escalofríos y luego un calor recorrerla… y así perdió su mente y fue presa de sus instintos.

Inuyasha la levanto y corriendo se alejaron del bosque. Sabía que había criaturas por ahí y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie viera a su mujer como solo él la había visto. En su camino encontró la cascada donde habían estado cuando la encontró. La dejo en el suelo para que se apoyara con sus pies de forma delicada. Kagome miro el lugar y una chispa de razón volvió a ella. Ese era un lugar sagrado, la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea le había dicho que en ese lugar uno encontraba paz y armonía, sintió a la ira recorrer sus venas, no estaba dispuesta a estar con un hanyou y menos en un lugar tan especial. Lo miro a los ojos con rabia, pero solo consiguió que el youkai le sonreía con sorna. Intento alejarse de él y lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que él con la misma sonrisa (media sadoca también) le hablo.

-quédate quieta perra…- Kagome se paralizo en el lugar y apretó sus puños. El muy maldito estaba usando la marca todo el tiempo eh? Sonrió con seducción y se mordió los labios, había recuperado el hilo de sus pensamientos gracias a su orden, ahora ella por sus propios medios intentaría escapar. Inuyasha al ver esa sonrisa soltó un jadeo y se acerco a paso lento. Si su imaginación no lo engañaba, esa misma sonrisa que le estaba dando Kagome en ese momento, era igual a las que ella le daba cuando estaban en la intimidad y se le ocurría una travesura. Comenzó a gruñir complacido al pensar que ella quería tenerlo otra vez.

-ven a mi mas rápido…- le dijo ella en un susurro seductor. Inuyasha obedeció aunque no estaba de acuerdo, pero su marca también debía obedecer los mandatos de su mujer. Cuando llego a ella, Kagome amplió su sonrisa y lo golpeo en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que en su estado aletargado le permitió- no me toques…

-perra…- le dijo en un gruñido adolorido. Kagome sonrió con malicia e intento alejarse de él, pero no se pudo mover-pensaste que con un golpe escaparías de mi?- le dijo con sorna el Inu youkai, Kagome lo maldijo para sus adentros. Cuando se recupero del dolor, se puso tras la espalda de Kagome y olfateo su cuello- mi olor en ti se está perdiendo…- dijo molesto. Eso era algo imposible… una vez que se unían los Inu youkais su olor aunque a veces leve siempre permanecía en sus mujeres, algo raro estaba pasando con su mujer que su olor se estaba desapareciendo de ella.

-que buena noticia…- dijo ella sonriendo con malicia. Inuyasha agarro su pelo y lo tiro hacia atrás, Kagome soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se tenso cuando su mejilla toco una de las de él.

-shhh- le dijo de manera escalofriante. Paso su lengua por su hombro y Kagome soltó un gemido de placer- tu cuerpo me está llamando…- le decía Inuyasha mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse por el cuerpo de Kagome- te extrañe…- Kagome sintió un nudo inexplicable en la garganta y cerro sus ojos para no pensar en nada- mírame…- le ordeno con voz gutural, ella lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos e Inuyasha soltó un aullido de felicidad cuando reconoció la mirada de su mujer.

La beso profundamente cuidando de no perforar sus labios con sus colmillos, y la sujeto de las caderas presionándola contra las suyas. Dejo sus labios para lamer y besar el cuello de Kagome, quien tenía la mente nublada por las correntadas de electricidad que la recorrían. Inuyasha subió sus manos y ahueco las palmas en los pechos de su mujer que inconscientemente se estaba frotando contra él buscando algo inexplicable.

-preciosa…- la llamo Inuyasha con voz suave. Kagome lo miro a los ojos al escuchar el llamado y se sorprendió de ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha otra vez a pesar de que sus mejillas aun eran cruzadas por las marcas moradas- te amare… te amare solo una noche… pero…- Kagome se tenso al escuchar sus palabras- en mi corazón y en mi mente, siempre te seguiré amando de la misma forma…- ella se relajo sin ser capaz de decir nada- déjame amarte hoy siempre… - beso las mejillas de Kagome escuchando con satisfacción el suspiro que ella soltó, guio sus besos al cuello de ella deleitándose con mas y mas suspiros- déjame mostrarte lo que teníamos…- ya no hubieron mas palabras. Ella se volteo y lo beso con pasión en los labios dejándose llevar por los instintos de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Inuyasha se cerraron permitiendo ver un segundo antes de esconderse tras los parpados sus ojos azules otra vez.

Inuyasha desprendió el Gi blanco de su mujer lentamente acariciando la piel expuesta poco a poco. Kagome en cambio soltó el haori de Inuyasha de manera más rápida y desesperada, llevándose en su camino también el kosode. La impaciencia recorrió al Inu youkai cuando se dio cuenta que la hakama de Kagome estaba bien asegurada y con sus garras soluciono el problema con el obi, destrozándolo y liberando las piernas de su mujer. Ella solo suspiraba y gemía cuando los labios del youkai frente a ella recorrían su piel expuesta dejando un camino de fuego por donde fuera que tocara.

La marca estaba comenzando a arder con más intensidad, creciendo así su deseo, así como su hambre por el hombre frente a ella, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo miro a los ojos frotándose descaradamente contra el youkai enardecido que la sujeto de las caderas para hacer la fricción más placentera.

Inuyasha estaba alucinado al recibir la respuesta de su hermosa hembra, siempre había sido así en el pasado cada vez que estaban juntos, ella siempre le respondía con pasión aumentando sus ganas de poseerla completa. En su mente pasaban los recuerdos de infinitas noches compartidas con ella en la cabaña que había construido para que vivieran juntos, así como también cuando iban a las lagunas de la zona a bañarse juntos o a tener un momento de intimidad, miles de recuerdos que hacían a su corazón latir más rápidamente, espesando su sangre al pasar por sus venas y endureciendo su hombría.

-mía…- dijo cuando atrapo un pezón de ella en la boca. Kagome soltó un gemido y sujeto la cara de Inuyasha entre sus manos- mía… mía… solo mía…

No lo podía creer… su cuerpo respondía al menor estimulo que él le hacía. No lo comprendía del todo, pero al parecer su cuerpo sí, porque era él el que la estaba guiando en sus acciones. Las sensaciones que la recorrían eran tan familiares y placenteras… pero ningún recuerdo se le venía a la mente, salvo la sensación de que esto que hacía ya lo había vivido antes.

Una de las manos del Inu youkai bajo hacia su centro donde sin esperar hundió dos dedos en su interior, procurando no lastimarla con sus garras. Kagome grito y se aferro a Inuyasha buscando respaldo. Él sonrió y continúo con su asalto en la entrepierna de ella y en sus pechos. De un salto, hiso que ella se abrazara a él con sus piernas y sujetándola por las caderas comenzó a frotar su miembro contra ella. El aroma a excitación aumento en el ambiente, así como los jadeos y los gemidos de ambos protagonistas. Sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos comenzó a introducirse en la laguna. Kagome sintió escalofríos por el cambio de temperatura, pero eso no hiso que su pasión disminuyera en lo absoluto, sin saber lo que hacia se estiro un poco y con los labios atrapo una de las orejas de Inuyasha succionándola y lamiéndola provocando que el youkai gruñera y se frotara más rápidamente contra ella. Sin poder resistir más la tortura que hacia su mujer contra él, guio a su miembro a la entrada caliente de Kagome y entro en ella de una potente envestida haciendo que ambos gimieran de manera aguda.

El sudor aumentaba en sus frentes pegando sus flequillos a medida que las envestidas aumentaban de velocidad. Inuyasha se sentía en casa otra vez mientras que ella se abrazaba a él buscando sus caderas con las propias para que entrara más profundamente.

Se sentía llena, completa, la energía se acumulaba en su bajo vientre anunciando una pronta liberación hacia lo desconocido. El agua a sus lados ondeaba a causa del frenético movimiento de los amantes que estaban uniendo una vez más sus almas en el ritual más antiguo y hermoso del mundo.

-te amo Kagome….- le dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido que más parecía un aullido que otra cosa. La presión comenzó a aumentar en sus cuerpos, haciendo que Inuyasha acelerara más el ritmo como si fuera posible ir más rápido, la fricción estaba mandando mas y mas corrientes por ambos cuerpos, Kagome no podía explicarse cómo hacer esto con un hanyou podía ser tan exquisito y único. Cuando de repente soltó un grito de placer al llegar al clímax, sintiendo en su interior algo caliente llenarla, de fondo escucho el aullido de Inuyasha, pero como si la sensación de satisfacción no fuera suficiente, cuando Inuyasha enterró sus colmillos en su marca otra vez, supo que podía morir en paz… El placer era igual o quizás mayor al del clímax recién vivido, el ardor de su marca comenzó a desaparecer lentamente dejando que temblores la recorrieran entera.

Inuyasha ahora estaba con su espalda apoyada en la orilla de la laguna, recargando su peso y el de la mujer contra él, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración. Kagome permaneció un buen rato unida a él en esa posición dejando que las manos de él acariciaran su cabeza con ternura, pero cuando él bajo las manos hacia su espalda el momento mágico se rompió por completo.

-qué demonios…- Inuyasha se levanto con brusquedad y Kagome se mareo al ser tan bruscamente separada de él y girada. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido furioso. Las marcas de garras en la espalda de Kagome estaban rojas bordeadas por unas líneas negras como si estuviera marcada por otra persona, el youkai de su interior rugió lleno de odio- malnacido infeliz…- paso sus manos por la espalda de Kagome cegado por la furia tratando inútilmente de borrar las marcas, pero lastimando a Kagome en el proceso.

-suéltame! Me lastimas! Suéltame!- Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y la miro perplejo, esa voz… esa voz frágil no era de la Kagome que él había encontrado en la aldea de Hiromi, esa voz… era la de la antigua Kagome- q-que estoy haciendo aquí?- Kagome miro hacia todos lados y se miro a si misma encontrándose desnuda- oh…- dijo estupefacta-que me hiciste? Que me hiciste!- le grito llena de terror. Inuyasha trato de acercarse a ella pero un campo impidió que se acercara- que paso? Que paso? Que paso?- se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. Sin saberlo Inuyasha al tocar las marcas rojas en su espalda (que evitaban que ella recordara su pasado) hiso que olvidara todo otra vez- como? ….

-_**maldito hanyou…**_-Inuyasha miro hacia todos lados cuando escucho esa voz-_**como eres capaz de tocarla después de todo lo que has hecho?**_

-dónde demonios estas!- exigió saber Inuyasha. Kagome se cubrió los pechos con los brazos y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Él se espanto y quiso acercarse a ella, pero el campo lo volvió a rechazar.

-duele… duele…- dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza- por favor! No! Duele! Duele!

-_**pequeña miko… no quieres recordar?-**_ pregunto la voz con una sorna evidente.

-no… no… no! NO!- Kagome se sujeto la cabeza y comenzó a moverla hacia todos lados- por favor no más! Me duele! Me duele!

-que le estás haciendo maldito!- grito Inuyasha con rabia. Se sentía impotente al ver a Kagome sufriendo.

-_**solo le estoy demostrando quien es su dueño hanyou… fue culpa tuya… si tu maldita marca no estuviera en ella… esto jamás hubiera ocurrido… pero ya ves… ahora Kagome otra vez sufrirá por tu culpa…**_

_**-**_bastardo…-miro a Kagome y la vio llorando apretando mas sus brazos a su alrededor- Kagome…- los gritos de ella eran horribles, solo con escucharlos se podía imaginar que le estuvieran quemando viva (y no estaba muy lejos esa deducción)- maldición… Kagome! Escúchame! Kagome!- ella lo miro casi sin ver nada, reflejando en sus ojos un intenso dolor- te amo! Y no te voy a dejar sola! escuchaste! Eres mía! Y no te dejare!- Kagome comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se desmallo hundiéndose en la laguna- demonios!- Inuyasha se sumergió para buscarla antes de que se lastimara contra el suelo.

-_**ya me las pagaras hanyou….-**_dijo la voz enojada y tenebrosa.

CONTINUARA…


	12. ¿Quien eres?

**Cap. 12: "¿Quién eres?"**

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto la sacerdotisa Hiromi al ver llegar a Inuyasha con Kagome en brazos.

-se ha desmayado- le dijo simplemente. Su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo, lo que evitaba que cualquiera viera la expresión de dolor y rabia que tenía en ese momento, pero la anciana sacerdotisa ya podía sentirlo por el aura que rodeaba al hanyou.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto la mujer de forma amable. Sabía que el hanyou estaba sufriendo, todo su expresión corporal y su aura hablaba de eso. La anciana mujer al no obtener respuesta le indico con un gesto el lugar donde podía dejar a Kagome. Inuyasha asintió sin siquiera mirarla y la dejo con cuidado sobre el futon que había en la esquina.

-ah!-la exclamación de dolor que Kagome hizo que Inuyasha apretara los puños y la dejara apoyada sobre su estomago. Él soltó un gruñido al ver que el Gi estaba teñido de sangre en la espalda.

-la marca de garras se abrió otra vez…- murmuro la anciana mujer acercándose a Kagome y retirando con cuidado la prenda para ver su espalda descubierta- no sé cómo esta chica puede vivir con una marca tan atroz…

-ese malnacido…- dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido- la marco con sus garras… si no hubiera… si no la hubiera marcado… Kagome no estaría así…

-pero ya está marcada…- dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente- ya no puedes lamentarte por lo que paso… la chica es fuerte… sólo… sólo me preocupan las pesadillas que tiene…- dijo la mujer con un tono angustiado.

-¿Qué pesadillas?- pregunto el mirándola- ¿de qué está hablando?

-cuando la encontré la primera vez sentí una fuerza espiritual sorprendente venir de ella…-explico la mujer mientras le aplicaba a Kagome un ungüento en sus heridas- así como también una energía oscura rodearla…-Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miro las marcas de garras en la espalda de Kagome apretando los puños- estuvo inconsciente bastante tiempo y cada vez que tenia pesadillas gritaba y su herida se abría una y otra vez… pensé en ese momento que si ella no tuviera tanto poder, la energía maligna que la rodeaba la hubiera terminado matándola…-la anciana miro con expresión seria las heridas rojas de Kagome volverse color rosado con el ungüento- pero lo más raro de todo es que después de terminar su pesadilla, abría los ojos llorando y pidiendo olvidar…- Hiromi miro a Inuyasha severamente en ese momento- tú me dijiste que era tu compañera, que nunca la habías forzado y que la amabas y ella también ¿no?

-si- dijo Inuyasha mirándola seriamente.

-entonces no puedo explicarme porque una chica que era feliz pida, con una expresión tan vacía y desamparada olvidar todo su pasado…- Hiromi miro hacia la pared y soltó un suspiro cansado- pensé también después de un tiempo que la estuve observando que ella hizo un contrato con un demonio- Inuyasha la miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder con expresión incrédula, con intenciones de hablar y antes de que la interrumpiera, la mujer siguió hablando- pero luego pensé que su espíritu no estaba contaminado, se notaria aun si su mente no recuerda su pasado…- agrego la mujer- pero…- Hiromi miro a Inuyasha seriamente otra vez- cada vez que veía a alguien vestido de rojo o le hablaban de algo relacionado con su pasado su mirada cambiaba y sus ojos se perdían en cualquier parte, la oscuridad la rodeaba y sus gritos atormentados asustaban a los aldeanos…- la anciana miro a Kagome con ternura y un toque de tristeza- cada vez que eso pasaba sus heridas se habrían y la oscuridad la rodeaba de tal manera que ni yo podía acercarme a ella… era horrible escuchar sus lamentos… es como si todo el dolor acumulado saliera de un solo golpe y la manera física de verlo era a través de esas marcas…

-yo…- Inuyasha no pudo decir nada. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y sus ojos se habían empañado.

-no soy quien para juzgarte muchacho, se ve que la amas- le dijo la mujer con tranquilidad- pero eso no evita también que hayas cometido errores que la hirieron… en el fondo todos los comentemos- lo consoló – pero si pienso… - dijo tomando aire la mujer y mirando a Kagome- que lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes fue demasiado doloroso para ella… tal vez su pobre espíritu no lo pudo contener mas y en su desesperación prefirió olvidarlo para protegerse…- Inuyasha agacho la mirada y apretó la mandíbula para no soltar los sollozos atascados que tenía en la garganta- pero eso no quiere decir que en el fondo de su corazón no te ame…- Inuyasha levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos. Hiromi le sonrió- cuando llegaste pude ver mas allá de lo que ella mostro a todos… vi en sus ojos un brillo diferente y también la observe de lejos… pude apreciar que aunque ella no lo quisiera o se diera cuenta, te miraba en todo momento y que incluso presentía cuando tú estabas cerca… eso sólo lo puede hacer una mujer enamorada, porque esa conexión se logra cuando hay una amor muy profundo… - la mujer se levanto y camino hacia la salida de la cabaña- la mente puede olvidar muchacho… muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo… pero el corazón y el cuerpo siempre recuerdan…- Hiromi sonrió con ternura mirando a ambos- si la amas así como dices entonces sabrás darte cuenta que un amor así de grande y fuerte no se olvida nunca, a pesar de que hayan cosas que no permitan que lo tengas presente… esto que les está pasando ahora es una prueba para lo que sienten… busca la manera de que ella recuerde lo que vivieron juntos, de la razón por la que ella te eligió a ti entre miles de personas… y destruye al que la tiene en ese estado, porque te lo digo ahora muchacho- dijo con voz seria y con una nota de tristeza- si esto sigue así no sólo olvidara todo lo que ella es, sino que también la terminara matando… la marca en su espalda es su condena… mientras más tiempo pase así, la marca se expandirá mas y mas, así como también la oscuridad que la rodea, la consumirá y la destruirá…- Hiromi se volteo y movió la esterilla de la puerta- el tiempo está corriendo en su contra…- y sin más la mujer se fue dejando sus palabras gravadas en la mente de Inuyasha.

- "_el tiempo está corriendo en su contra"_- se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Inuyasha, causando una profunda ira en su interior- "no voy a dejar que eso pase… primero voy al infierno"- se dijo mirando a Kagome y acariciando su cabeza- no voy a permitir que te pase nada Kagome… no pienso permitir que por mis errores tu pagues las consecuencias… eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…- se inclino y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Al levantarse miro las heridas y sus ojos se oscurecieron, tomo la manta que estaba a los pies de ella y la cubrió hasta el cuello- no voy a permitir que sigas sufriendo por mí y menos por ese bastardo…- soltó un gruñido fiero y apretó los puños con rabia. Kagome suspiro en ese momento e Inuyasha la miro sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver su expresión calmada- eres lo más valioso que tengo _koibito_…

0000ooo0000

_**En otro lugar…**_

-Kanami- la aludida miro a su señor y se arrodillo cuando este se acerco a ella- ¿Qué fue lo que te ordene que hicieras?- pregunto en un tono tranquilo.

-que vigilara a la Miko- dijo con seguridad.

-¿y que mas?- le dijo él con voz siniestra.

-que no permitiera que el hanyou se acercara a ella- Kanami sintió la energía maligna de su señor aumentar y temió por su vida cuando éste, a paso lento, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-y entonces ¿Por qué permitiste que ese sucio hanyou volviera a marcarla?- Kanami salió disparada contra la pared y escupió sangre cuando intento respirar otra vez, pero le fue impedido, ya que su garganta estaba siendo oprimida por el poder de su señor.

-yo…yo…- Kanami intentaba por todos los medios escapar de su señor, aun cuando sabía que era inútil intentarlo.

-¿tú qué?- dijo apretando con más fuerza.

-sentí…la… presencia… de… la… joya… que… falta… para… liberarlo…- Kiyoshi miro a su sirva y la soltó azotándola contra el suelo. Ella al verse liberada comenzó a tomar aire con desesperación.

-¿dónde está?- pregunto sin más mirando con odio desmedido a Kanami.

-en donde estaba el monte de las animas… seguí la presencia por días… la energía espiritual de Kagome sama no me permitía sentirla… cuando encontré las vibraciones... las seguí sin dudarlo… mi señor…- dijo con la voz rasposa y lo mas rápido que pudo. Sabia como era su señor, no dudaría en matarla si él así lo quería- no creí que el hanyou se acercaría tanto a ella… Kagome sama lo había alejado todo el tiempo y pensé que…

-¡TU DEBER NO ES PENSAR!- grito Kiyoshi enfurecido. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar por la ira del príncipe de las tinieblas. Kanami sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a fragmentarse- te ordene que vigilaras a la Miko y que impidieras cualquier acercamiento entre ellos… ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los que no cumplen las ordenes?

-deben morir- dijo ella viendo como poco a poco sus brazos se partían en pedazos- pero aun le puedo servir, mi señor…- dijo desesperada- Kagome sama sigue bajo el efecto de las garras… esta vulnerable otra vez y es mas fácil manejarla… -sus brazos se partieron en miles de pedazos y ella comenzó a desesperarse más- con el ultimo acontecimiento es mas fácil manejar sus recuerdos… puedo hacer que sus emociones sean más fuertes y pueda liberarlo, mi señor… ella es débil con los niños…

-está bien Kanami- Kiyoshi sonrió de manera sádica y con un soplido regenero el cuerpo de su sirvienta- esta es tu última oportunidad… recuerda que una vez ya me fallaste- Kanami asintió con el corazón en un puño- no volveré a ser generoso contigo…

-lo sé, mi señor…- dijo inclinándose ante su amo- haré que Kagome sama le ayude…

-lárgate de aquí- le dijo como orden- la pequeña Miko está a punto de despertar… no queremos que ella se sienta sola, ¿no es así?- le dijo de forma burlona a Kanami que desapareció de inmediato sin contestar a la pregunta- que grosera- dijo fingiendo indignación- uno le salva la vida y ella se va sin contestar una simple pregunta…

-ya sabe como es, mi señor…- dijo la voz de una mujer en la lejanía- las chicas como ella son maleducadas de nacimiento…

-creo que es hora de que hagas tu entrada _bruja_, no te rescate del infierno para que te quedaras aquí siempre…- Kiyoshi miro a la mujer de cabello negro de forma fría- si haces bien tu papel, seguirás con esa apariencia y vida eterna…

-lo sé, mi señor… además- le dijo con voz malvada- Inuyasha y Kagome tienen una deuda conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-recuerda tu lugar _bruja_- dijo Kiyoshi mirándola con los ojos rojos, advirtiéndole- no le harás nada a la Miko… tu deber es aniquilar al hanyou…

-y así lo hare… pero… la forma más fácil de que el hanyou se vuelva débil, es que su linda Miko sufra, sólo así podre llevar a cabo mi venganza…

-mas te vale no dañarla demasiado… ella es parte de mi plan- le dijo amenazadoramente.

-sí, mi señor- y la mujer desapareció así como había llegado.

-te tendré vigilado…- murmuro a la nada- no dejare que mi pequeña Kagome salga lastimada…

0000oooo0000

-por favor Kagome…- pedía Inuyasha acariciando la frente de su amada- despierta…

-¿no se ha despertado desde que me fui?- pregunto Hiromi mirando al hanyou, mientras ella preparaba un brebaje.

-solo se ha movido un par de veces y ha murmurado incoherencias, pero no ha abierto los ojos…- Inuyasha fijo su vista en Kagome que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-esto es raro… ella no tardaba tanto en despertar en sus crisis anteriores- dijo la mujer mirando concentrada hacia lo que hacía- ¿Qué hacían mientras a ella le paso eso?- Inuyasha se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y evadió la inquisidora mirada de la mujer- ¿y?

-estábamos los dos, juntos- dijo avergonzado, sin saber que mas agregar para saciar la curiosidad de la anciana.

-¿haciendo qué?- pregunto la mujer. Sabía que era lo que ambos estuvieron haciendo, las mejillas rojas de Inuyasha le daban una gran pista, además de que él en ningún momento era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, solo quería incomodarlo para que no se impacientara con el estado de Kagome.

-estábamos… muy _juntos_- le dijo simplemente aun más rojo. La anciana se puso a reír y el hanyou la miro molesto.

-lo siento muchacho- le dijo simplemente la mujer- pero no deberías sentirte avergonzado por hacer algo que es normal entre compañeros…

-¡keh!- dijo simplemente un poco más calmado.

-que…-murmuro Kagome un poco desorientada. Inuyasha la miro y sonrió al verla parpadear y le acaricio la cabeza.

-ya estás bien Kagome… ya nada te va a pasar- le dijo dulcemente. La miro con todo el amor del mundo que era capaz de reflejar en sus ojos.

-ya estas despierta querida- dijo Hiromi mirando a Kagome como si fuera su hija.

-yo…- Kagome los miro a ambos asustada y fue en ese momento que Inuyasha presintió que algo no iba bien- ¿Dónde estoy?

-en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Hiromi- dijo Inuyasha temiéndose lo que Kagome le iba a decir. Sintió su corazón en un puño cuando ella lo miro a los ojos aun mas asustada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto atemorizada con voz de niña pequeña.

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha acariciando su cara.

-¿quién eres?- dijo atemorizada y levantándose bruscamente del futon-¿Quién eres?

CONTINUARA…


	13. Batalla de energías

**Cap. 13: "Batalla de energías"**

POV Inuyasha

Mire a Kagome con una sensación de dolor profunda en el pecho. No hace poco había tenido en mis brazos otra vez a la mujer que amaba, y ahora me miraba llena de pánico respirando agitadamente sin dejar parpadear.

—Kagome… yo— quería hablarle, quería explicarle lo que había pasado, pero ella continuaba temblando atemorizada— tranquilízate pequeña…— le dije lo más suave que pude— nadie va a lastimarte, eso te lo juro— ella me miro fijamente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi cabeza soltando una exclamación ahogada.

— ¿que-qué eres… tú? —me pregunto en un hilo de voz. La mire tratando de mostrarle que no la lastimaría nunca, pero ella no parecía más calmada— ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Kagome-san— dijo Hiromi mirando tranquilamente a Kagome— te desmallaste hace muy poco… Inuyasha estaba contigo en ese momento… tú eres su compañera, así que no tienes nada que temer… él puede cuidar de ti…

— ¿es cierto eso? —pregunto mirándome sorprendida. Le sonreí sin mucho humor, dolido por su sorpresa y por su temor hacia mí. Ella jamás había tenido miedo de mí antes, ni en las peores circunstancias, pero ahora parecía que en cualquier momento ella comenzaría a gritar del terror.

—Sí— le conteste con simpleza tomando su mano para acariciarla y darle algún tipo de consuelo. Ella comenzó a temblar más violentamente y a murmurar cosas que no pude escuchar. Trato de soltarse de mi agarre con desesperación—. Tranquila, Kagome… no voy a lastimarte…

—su-su-el… ¡su-suéltame! —grito llena de pánico. La solté de inmediato cuando sentí un poder espiritual salir de ella. La mire sorprendido y comencé a sentir miedo cuando vi que ella no se estaba calmando y que un campo de fuerza comenzaba a rodearla, haciéndose más y más grande— no recuerdo nada… no recuerdo nada— comenzó a repetir constantemente agitando su cabeza con desesperación— ¿por qué volvió? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de nuevo? ¿Por qué todavía me deja por ella? — sentí una profunda herida en el pecho al descubrir de lo que estaba hablando. Todavía no podía llegar a entender el profundo dolor que deje en su corazón al verme obligado a proteger a la falsa Kikyo— ¿por qué mi pecho me duele tanto?… ¿por qué me dejaste?... no te vayas… no te vayas… no me dejes… por favor… ¡no me dejes! —sentí una profunda culpa y un dolor indescriptible cuando la escuche rogarme que no la dejara.

—Kagome…— fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, sacándome sangre en el proceso y juré que si tenía la oportunidad de salvarla nunca más la dejaría a merced de nadie.

Hiromi y yo empezamos a alejarnos de ella, sin perderla de vista, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible de no alterarla con nuestros movimientos. Vi a Kagome mover la cabeza negativamente de forma rápida poniendo una expresión acongojada en su cara, mientras ella seguía negando si parar y murmurando cosas que me quitaban la respiración. Era tanto su dolor, tanta su pena que no podía llegar a pensar cómo es que ella aún seguía viva. Traté de acercarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas, pero mientras más lo hacía ella más quería alejarme y negaba más frenéticamente. Me sentía impotente frente a una situación así y me sentí morir cuando el viento me trajo un aroma muy conocido y odiado por mi… _la sangre de Kagome_.

— ¡Kagome! — la llamé desesperado. Quería que me dejara entrar. Quería que ella me dejara ayudarla. Intente entrar en el campo pero enseguida me alejo y sentí un ardor tremendo en mis manos, las mire y vi que estaban quemadas. Comencé a inquietarme cada vez más cuando el olor a sangre era insoportable. Fije mi vista y gruñí lleno de dolor al ver su expresión y el charco de sangre que la estaba rodeando a sus pies— ¡Kagome! ¡Reacciona! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Estoy contigo, Kagome!

— _**¿y qué piensas lograr diciéndole todo eso, hanyou? **_—mire en todas direcciones buscando a la maldita criatura que estaba hablando— _**puedo sentir tu odio hacia mí, hanyou, pero no deberías de odiarme tanto… si no fuera por tus estupideces, la pequeña y frágil Kagome no estaría en esta situación luchando por su vida…**_

— ¡enfréntate a mí maldito cobarde! — le grite sacando mi espada— si eres tan valiente, ¡sal de tu maldita madriguera y enfréntame! ¡Veamos quien es más poderoso!

—_**tú lo pediste hanyou… ahora van a batallar nuestras energías…**_

FIN DEL POV Inuyasha

Kiyoshi salió de la nada, sorprendiendo a la anciana sacerdotisa que trataba con todos sus medios de penetrar en el campo de fuerza que estaba rodeando a Kagome, sacando una espada tan grande como colmillo de acero amenazando a Inuyasha con ella y sonriendo con burla cuando este saco a su fiel espada y se transformo en una espada cubierta por diamantes.

— ¿pretendes enfrentarte a mí con esa espada? — pregunto Kiyoshi lleno de burla acercándose a Inuyasha lentamente.

—Y matarte con ella, bastardo— le dijo en respuesta corriendo hacia él lanzando su ataque— ¡lanza de diamantes! — Kiyoshi a penas y si tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Frunciendo el ceño ante la magnitud del poder del hanyou miro en dirección de Kagome quien agrandaba más y más el campo, impidiéndole incluso a él manipularla— ¡no te distraigas! — grito Inuyasha atacándolo con su espada. Kiyoshi comenzó a devolver cada ataque que él hanyou le daba con su espada, impidiendo que lanzara uno de sus ataques. Aún no estaba completa su resurrección y su cuerpo era todavía frágil.

—así que pensaste que si te acostabas con la pequeña Miko ella te recordaría… ¿no es así, hanyou? —Kiyoshi sonrió con cinismo al ver a Inuyasha gruñirle como toda respuesta— ¿piensas que con una insulsa marca en su hombro, ella te recordará?

— ¡cállate! —grito Inuyasha lleno de ira. Unas marcas color morado comenzaron a cruzar sus mejillas y Kiyoshi sonrió aun más.

— ¿te sientes desesperado hanyou? — siguió burlándose de él y atravesando a Inuyasha con su espada. El hanyou escupió sangre y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos—. ¿Piensas que transformándote en un demonio puedes vencerme? — Inuyasha volvió a gruñir y enterró sus garras en Kiyoshi provocando en este un malestar tremendo— "necesito recuperar mis verdaderos poderes"— pensó Kiyoshi al sacarse a Inuyasha de encima lanzándolo lejos.

—te venceré a como dé lugar, Kiyoshi— Inuyasha manchó sus garras con sangre y lanzo otro ataque— ¡garras de fuego! — Kiyoshi sonrió y miró a Kagome que estaba dejando escapar varias de sus almas— perfecto… —murmuro Kiyoshi— ¡prepárate hanyou! Ahora verás de lo que es capaz tu querida Miko…— Kiyoshi levando una de sus manos y Kagome abrió los ojos levantándose al instante del suelo. Inuyasha la miro sorprendido y asustado cuando ella fijo su vista en él sin ninguna expresión o brillo en sus ojos.

—Kagome…— susurro Inuyasha temiendo por la vida de Kagome. Cada vez se le hacía más imposible mantenerse en pie, la energía espiritual que estaba rodeando a Kagome salía con más fuerza cada vez, haciendo el ambiente más insoportable— maldito… quieres utilizar a Kagome… solo porque no puedes solo contra mí— Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir con más intensidad y se acerco a Kiyoshi con su espada. Kagome levanto su mano derecha apuntando hacia Inuyasha y Kiyoshi hizo lo mismo. Cuando Inuyasha se disponía a atacar a Kiyoshi, Kagome saco su poder espiritual y lo lanzo a través de su mano. Kiyoshi saco esa misma energía (en el mismo instante que Kagome) y dio directo contra Inuyasha— que demonios…

—no puedes matarme, hanyou…— le dijo Kiyoshi. Alzo su mano izquierda y Kagome floto hasta quedar junto a Kiyoshi que la rodeo con su brazo. Kagome seguía sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — pregunto Inuyasha tocando su abdomen que estaba completamente quemado por el poder espiritual.

—Kagome lleva mi marca en su espalda, hanyou… ella hará todo lo que yo diga a cambio de que no recuerde su pasado… es un trato justo ¿no crees?, ella me servirá hasta que yo recupere mis poderes, mientras tanto usaré su poder espiritual para liberar los míos…

— ¡la vas a matar! —exclamo Inuyasha levantando su espada una vez más, preparado para enfrentarse a Kiyoshi con ella— no permitiré que la utilices en tus propios juegos…

—no haz entendido nada, hanyou…— le dijo Kiyoshi acercando su cara a la de Kagome que cerró los ojos desmallada. Inuyasha se acerco peligrosamente para luego detenerse abruptamente cuando vio a Kiyoshi levantar su mano derecha y ver que Kagome aun con los ojos cerrados hacia lo mismo que él— Kagome lleva una parte de mí dentro de su cuerpo… la marca sangrante en su espalda es la prueba de ello… ella es parte de mí como yo lo soy de ella hasta que pueda obtener mi poder por completo…—Kiyoshi apuntó su mano hacia Inuyasha y este solo podía mirar a Kagome que sacaba su poder espiritual de su mano apuntando, igual que la mano de Kiyoshi, hacia él— no puedo morir, hanyou… no sin antes llevarme a la pequeña Miko conmigo… hicimos un pacto… su poder a cambio de su memoria… cada vez que la hagas recordar algo de su pasado, estará faltando al pacto y por tanto su marca la torturará hasta que ella cumpla… la sangre que corre a través de su espalda sangrante no es más que el precio que ella misma ofreció… ¿no te parece que es un justo castigo que me pague con su sangre el no mantener sus recuerdos fuera?

—eres un bastardo… ella no tiene la culpa de nada…— Inuyasha comenzó a temblar de la ira infinita que estaba recorriendo sus venas. Un frenesí conocido comenzó a rodearlo y supo enseguida que no se calmaría hasta que tuviera a Kiyoshi frente a él destrozado por sus garras.

—claro que tiene la culpa, hanyou— le dijo Kiyoshi con simpleza— por enamorarse de ti quedo vulnerable, por enamorarse de ti ato su felicidad a la tuya, por enamorarse de ti sufrió un castigo tremendo cuando la traicionaste… y por la misma razón ella pacto conmigo… ¿piensas aún que ella no tiene la culpa? Ella quiso que yo le quitara sus recuerdos, ella me ofreció sus poderes a cambio de que no la dejara recordarte…

—ella jamás te pediría eso…—Inuyasha negó frenéticamente cuando esa posibilidad pasó por su mente— la manipulaste…

—ella es quien prefirio morir Inuyasha, ella prefirio el olvido a seguir contigo, yo no la obligue, es más, incluso solo tenía intención de matarla, pero cuando vio su cuerpo y la sangre entre sus piernas te maldijo porque le quitaste a lo único que la mantendría viva…

—ella… ella— Inuyasha dejo de respirar por lo último que le estaba diciendo Kiyoshi.

—todos tus "queridos" amigos— dijo sarcásticamente— lo supieron cuando la anciana sacerdotisa les dijo como la encontró… tu querida Miko iba a ser madre— Kiyoshi sonrió lleno de maldad al ver que Inuyasha soltaba su espada y no dejaba de temblar sorprendido— pero creo que tu traición la lastimo tanto que su pequeño hijo no pudo soportarlo y termino muriendo…

—no es cierto… no— Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Miro a Kagome que estaba en brazos de su enemigo y sintió una puntada en el corazón— "es por eso que ella me odia… yo… yo provoque… yo provoque que perdiera a nuestro cachorro… oh Kagome… perdóname… perdóname…"

—¿todavía no lo entiendes hanyou? —Kiyoshi sonrió macabramente y estiro su mano; en su palma comenzaron a formarse varias puntas escamosas que tenían toda la intención de atravesar a su oponente. Kagome comenzó a brillar otra vez y Kiyoshi fue rodeado por esa luz— tú querida Miko te odia y no quiere saber qué exististe en su vida… vendió su alma para que pasaras al olvido… ya no tienes ni hijo ni mujer… así que es mejor que te despidas de este mundo…— Kiyoshi sin decir más lanzo aquellas puntas hacia Inuyasha y lo atravesaron sin ningún problema. El hanyou comenzó a sangran incontrolablemente y escupió su propia sangre de su boca— es tiempo de morir, hanyou…— Inuyasha cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final que nunca llegó— que demonios…— Kiyoshi miro sorprendido el campo de protección que rodeaba a Inuyasha. Miro fijamente de donde salía ese poder y quedo aún más sorprendido al ver que venía de un colgante que estaba en el pecho del hanyou— ¿qué diablos es eso? — se preguntó al ver que el campo lo estaba rodeando con más fuerza— Kagome…— murmuro Kiyoshi mirando hacia la sacerdotisa inconsciente que estaba a su lado y brillaba tan intensamente como el colgante— ¿así que aun cuando paso todo aquello lo vas a seguir protegiendo? —Kiyoshi lanzo contra Inuyasha una bola oscura de energía que impacto contra el campo que rodeaba a Inuyasha, pero este lo repelió y lo lanzo contra Kiyoshi otra vez. Soltó a Kagome cuando esta comenzó a quemarlo con su poder espiritual y ella cayó de pie junto a Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mirando a Kiyoshi llena de odio— así que pudiste recordarlo…

—no dejaré que lo lastimes Kiyoshi…— dijo Kagome mirando al youkai llena de seguridad.

— ¿no era que no querías recordarlo? — pregunto con ironía el youkai mirando a la pequeña sacerdotisa que lo estaba enfrentando.

—Pero eso no significa que desee su muerte…— Kagome miro a Inuyasha con una expresión fácil de entender y Kiyoshi pudo sentir el remolino de sentimientos que rodeaban a Kagome comprendiendo al instante que quería decir esa mirada.

—todavía lo amas— murmuro con sorpresa. Kiyoshi apretó los puños mirando con odio al hanyou— a pesar de todo… tú todavía sientes lo mismo por él…

—déjalo en paz Kiyoshi… tú lo dijiste… es mi culpa… no la de él…—Kagome suspiro llena de tristeza y fijo su vista en los ojos oscuros de Kiyoshi— no lo lastimes… quédate con todos mis recuerdos… pero a él no le hagas nada… por favor…— le suplico llorando. Kiyoshi dejo de mirarla y toco el suelo para acercarse a ella.

—Solo porque tú lo haz pedido— Kagome cerró los ojos cuando Kiyoshi puso sus manos en su frente y ella enseguida se desmallo. Kiyoshi intento en ese momento entrar al campo de energía que rodeaba a Inuyasha para acabar con él, pero este lo expulso enseguida. Kiyoshi sonrió con una mueca extraña en su cara que no reflejaba felicidad y miro el colgante que rodeaba el cuello del hanyou. Comenzó a extraer de los recuerdos de Kagome y se fijo que ella se lo había dado hace mucho tiempo y que ese colgante al abrirse podía las imágenes de la cara de ella y la de él—. Así que esa cosa sirve para protegerlo…— murmuro cuando vio otro de los recuerdos de ella dentro del castillo de Kaguya y como el colgante impidió que él quedara congelado en el tiempo.

—Kiyoshi-sama— dijo una figura femenina inclinada ante el youkai.

—Llévate a la pequeña Miko, Kanami… todavía no está lista para el ritual de resurrección— fue todo lo que dijo.

—como usted lo ordene, Kiyoshi-sama—Kanami enseguida tomo a Kagome y desapareció con ella en el aire.

—Al final termine enfrentándome a ti, pequeña sacerdotisa… toda tu energía la usas para proteger al hanyou bastardo…— Kiyoshi miro al inconsciente hanyou y una macabra sonrisa surco su cara— tal vez no mueras hoy… pero más pronto que tarde la pequeña Miko sufrirá tu perdida…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Malos augurios

**Cap. 14: "Malos augurios"**

POV Inuyasha

—Inuyasha…— sentí como alguien me llamaba a lo lejos.

No podía sentir nada…

Mi cuerpo estaba congelado. No podía recordar que había pasado.

—¿cree que se recupere, Hiromi-sama? —moví mis orejas en la dirección en la cual el hombre había hablado.

—es un hanyou… su cuerpo es más resistente que el de un humano —dijo la mujer. Sentí un paño mojado sobre mi frente y traté de forzarme a abrir los ojos.

—pero Kagome-sama fue quien lo lastimó… los poderes de la sacerdotisa dejaron severas marcas en su cuerpo —abrí los ojos abruptamente al escuchar el nombre de Kagome. Me levante siguiendo el impulso y solo pude soltar un gruñido de dolor al sentir mi estomago arder. Traté de mirar hacia todos lados para saber en dónde me encontraba. De di cuenta que estaba en una cabaña con la sacerdotisa Hiromi y un aldeano que hasta ahora no había visto, pero supe por el olor de hombre que él había sido quien me había cargado hasta aquí. Miré las vendas que me rodeaban el torso y recordé como me había lastimado de esa manera. En un ataque de terquedad quise levantarme otra vez y solo pude caer otra vez al futon. Cerré los ojos por un momento y varias imágenes invadieron mi mente haciéndome sufrir con el recuerdo de mi Kagome siendo manipulada por Kiyoshi. Al escuchar mis gruñidos el hombre dio una rápida reverencia y se marchó. Hiromi solo me miraba.

—"ella no está siendo manipulada… ella se entregó a Kiyoshi voluntariamente" —me dijo mi mente. Comencé a recordar lo que ese bastardo había dicho. No podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso. Kagome era buena, ella jamás se dejaría manipular con tanta facilidad— "ella perdió un bebé…" —el simple recuerdo de aquello hizo que mi pecho se estrujara. Gemí de dolor al pensar en todo el sufrimiento por el que Kagome tuvo que haber pasado al ver que había perdido a nuestro cachorro—"ella te odia… ella pidió olvidarse de ti… te repugna como el maldito hanyou que eres"

—no te aflijas más, muchacho —me dijo Hiromi viendo mis ojos— no comiences a sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

—y… ¿y qué quieres que piense? —Le dije cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por el dolor— ese maldito se la llevó… ¿no es verdad?

—Kanami se la llevó —dijo la anciana mirándome fijamente. La miré extrañada al escuchar aquello—. Al parecer esa chica sirve a ese monstruo… yo lo vi… traté de acercarme a ustedes y presencie todo… Kanami sirve a ese ser y cuando este se lo pidió se la llevó…

—Esa maldita —no pude contenerme y gruñí. Recordé a la falsa Kikyo y pude atar cabos. Esa mujer había sido la que cambio su apariencia por la de Kikyo, luego se hizo pasar por una inofensiva humana, todo para estar cerca de Kagome… ¿con que fin? ¿Qué es lo que querían de ella? Kiyoshi había mencionado que Kagome liberaría sus poderes. Gruñí con más fuerza al recordar lo que había dicho: ellos estaban unidos. No podía matarlo, porque si lo hacía mataría a mi compañera. Tenía que esperar a que el muy bastardo recuperara sus poderes. En ese mismo momento me llegó un pensamiento que me hizo tensarme afligido: si él recuperaba sus poderes por medio de Kagome… eso quería decir que de todas formas ella terminaría muriendo. Kaede lo había dicho… si Kagome no controlaba sus poderes, podía morir a causa de ellos. Si Kiyoshi planeaba usar los poderes de Kagome…eso quería decir que explotaría toda la energía que ella tenía y que a fin de cuentas la terminaría matando— Kagome… ese maldito de Kiyoshi… ella— el solo pensamiento de ella perdiendo la vida era suficiente para querer que yo muriera con ella… no podía estar en un mundo donde ella no existiera más… no podía— va a morir de todos modos… él solo quiere usarla… cuando ya no la necesite… ella morirá…

—Inuyasha, hay algo que tienes que saber —la anciana me miró fijamente notando mi desesperación y no titubeo al decirme lo que pasaba por su mente—no te aflijas muchacho, es posible que ella no te haya olvidado del todo…

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté sin poder creer lo que me decía.

—en el último momento… cuando ese monstruo te arrojó contra el árbol… iba a matarte… estaba listo para atacar… yo vi cuando Kagome se alejó de él y te protegió… ella lo dijo… Kagome dijo que podía quedarse con sus poderes… con sus recuerdos, se los ofreció libremente… pero a cambio él no podía matarte… ella no desea tu muerte… ella aún te recuerda en alguna parte de sí misma…

—ella… —la sola idea de que ella aún pensara en mí, de que en el fondo de su corazón albergara ese amor que siempre me había profesado, dejó una sensación de calidez en mi pecho, una pequeña esperanza de poder recuperarla; sin embargo, al momento de sentir esa ilusión, sentí que era atravesado por una flecha y el dolor me consumió. A pesar de todas las veces que yo le había fallado… de todas las veces en que no había podido protegerla… ella aún así me protegía y quería que viviera— yo… yo no la merezco…

—no te preocupes por tonterías —dijo la mujer. Se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse por toda la cabaña— ya sé que cometiste errores y que estos te están matando poco a poco en este momento… pero estás tratando de redimirte y quieres recuperarla, eso es lo que cuenta ahora… cuando la tengas contigo y a salvo de ese youkai… en ese momento se verá si la mereces o no… es lo mínimo que esa chica merece… que la escuches, que te escuche y que pueda tomar una decisión, porque ya sabes…—me dijo dándome una mirada seria— ella debe ser la que decida si seguir contigo o no…

FIN DEL POV Inuyasha

Inuyasha asintió y miró agradecido a la mujer, ella le sonrió con dulzura. En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta del alcance de la bondad de Kagome. Era gracias a ella que él podía ser más amable y hablar con los humanos… gracias a ella él había cambiado.

—Hiromi-sama —dijo uno de los aldeanos entrando a la cabaña. Al verlo, el hombre inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente— Natsuke llegó… trajo consigo a los compañeros de viaje de Inuyasha-sama —miró a Hiromi sorprendido por esa clase de consideración.

—Diles que vengan… —el hombre asintió y se retiró. La mujer miró fijamente a Inuyasha y suspiró— no seas malo con ellos —él la miró con el ceño fruncido y supo enseguida de lo que le hablaba.

—no me lo dijeron… y tú menos —dijo con resentimiento.

—pensamos que por el momento era lo mejor… ya estabas lo suficientemente afligido y preocupado como para que te dijéramos que… bueno… aquello —Inuyasha cerró los ojos y pensó en el dolor que Kagome tuvo que soportar sola. La mujer solo pudo guardar silencio al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del hanyou.

—"siempre está sola… sufriendo sola… enfrentándose a los enemigos sola… luchando contra todo sola… Kagome hace todo sola… siempre sola" —su mente repetía esas palabras a cada instante. Lo hizo sentir impotente y furioso consigo mismo. Él, que había jurado protegerla, que había jurado mantenerla a salvo y hacerla feliz, era el primero que siempre la abandonaba— "no la merezco… siempre la estoy abandonando cuando más me necesita"

—Hiromi-sama —Inuyasha levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Miroku. Este solo pudo notar lo demacrado que estaba su amigo y sufrió al verlo así. Sango entró tras su esposo y solo pudo tragarse el gemido de impresión de ver a Inuyasha en esas condiciones. De todos los años que lo había ido conociendo nunca, jamás, se había visto más destruido y desolado como en ese momento. Shippo entró en la cabaña con velocidad y se arrojó a los pies de Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha intentó parecer enfadado, intentó alejar a Shippo de él porque odiaba que sentirse vulnerable, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una gran parte de sí necesitaba el apoyo de personas que lo querían. Sonrió con tristeza ante aquello. Solo después de conocer a Kagome, él había podido mostrar su vulnerabilidad y no verla como algo malo, solamente cuando ella había aparecido en su vida había notado lo maravilloso que era tener personas que se preocuparan por él.

_FLASH BACK_

—_¡keh! Odio esta sensación —decía el hanyou apoyado sobre el árbol sagrado. Habían salvado a un grupo de jóvenes hanyous que eran atacados por unos youkai roedores. Esos niños le recordaban mucho a su yo más joven, al niño que tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo que lo odiaba completamente solo. En ese momento se sentía muy vulnerable. Los recuerdos de las cosas que había tenido que enfrentar siendo tan pequeño todavía lo atormentaba._

—_no deberías odiarla —dijo Kagome con su traje de sacerdotisa. Se sentó junto a él y le ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa— que esa situación evoque recuerdos que te hacen sentir vulnerable no es malo…_

—_¿cómo no va a ser malo? Detesto sentirme así… así era siempre cuando era niño… cada vez que era débil alguien me atacaba… no podía permitirme flaquear… me siento así ahora… me siento débil… odio estos sentimientos —Inuyasha gruño furioso consigo mismo al exponer sus sentimientos tan abiertamente._

—_Inuyasha, mírame —estuvo muy tentado a no hacer lo que ella le pedía, pero había descubierto que no podía negarle nada a ella. Cuando la miró a los ojos sintió que se perdía— que seas vulnerable no te hace menos fuerte Inuyasha, ser vulnerable significa que estás vivo y que tienes algo que enfrentar… el no tener debilidades no quiere decir que eres fuerte, sino que estás muerto por dentro… todos nos sentimos así en algún momento… pero es esa vulnerabilidad lo que nos da fuerza… esa sensación es la que nos dice que tenemos que enfrentarnos a las cosas…_

—_prefiero hacerlo solo —dijo esquivando su mirada dolida._

—_ya no estás solo —dijo Kagome tomando su cara entre sus pequeñas manos para que él volviera a mirarla— los muchachos, la anciana Kaede y yo estamos contigo… ya no tienes que luchar solo nunca más contra tus miedos… todos nos dimos cuenta que esos niños te afectaron y nos preocupamos por ti… te entendemos Inuyasha… no tienes que apartarnos… somos tu familia ahora y dentro de una familia todos nos cuidamos y luchamos por los que amamos. Sé que tu infancia fue muy dura y que enfrentaste todas las cosas solo… pero ya no tiene que ser así… ahora nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte y ser más fuerte de lo que nunca has sido… si te apoyaras en nosotros te darías cuenta de lo mucho que te queremos y deseamos tu felicidad… solo mira a tu alrededor Inuyasha… ¿Cuándo pensaste en tener un amigo con el que bromear y poder ser aconsejado, hablar cosas de chicos? ¿Cuándo pensaste en terminarías aprendiendo lo que es sufrir por otra persona que quedo sin familia? ¿Cuándo pensaste que te harías cargo de un niño pequeño y que este terminaría pensando en ti como un padre?¿cuándo pensaste en pertenecer a un lugar? Míranos Inuyasha… todos pensamos en ti, nos preocupamos por ti y admiramos esa fortaleza que tienes, el que seas vulnerable solo hace que te queramos más, porque demuestra que tienes un corazón como todos. Nos muestra que a pesar de aquello, tú te levantas y no te rindes… nunca está mal sentirse así, lo que está mal es que lo niegues y te apartes de las personas que solo quieren tu felicidad… _

—_te amo —fue lo único que pudo decirle el hanyou al sentir un nudo en la garganta._

—_y yo a ti más… pero eso ya lo sabes —Kagome le sonrió y besó sus mejillas juguetonamente para sacarle una risita que le llenó el corazón de felicidad— te amo ahora y siempre…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

— ¡perro tonto! —fue lo único que dijo Shippo abrazándose a Inuyasha. Este salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al zorrito. Sango imitó al kitsune y abrazó a Inuyasha de manera maternal.

—oh Inuyasha… ¿que fue lo que te pasó? —le preguntó la exterminadora mirando las heridas que él tenía. Miroku se sentó al otro lado del hanyou y lo examino seriamente. Inuyasha pudo notar en la mirada del monje lo preocupado que estaba pero que trataba de disimular para no asustar a su esposa y al kitsune. Inuyasha sintió una gran calidez envolverlo cuando las palabras de Kagome tomaron sentido en ese momento: ellos eran su familia y lo querían, harían cualquier cosa por él. En ese momento olvido que ellos le habían ocultado lo de la muerte de su cachorro pues comprendió que solo intentaban protegerlo.

—un estúpido que pronto morirá —Sango soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar las palabras del hanyou. Shippo imitó a la exterminadora junto con Miroku.

—veo que ni en las peores condiciones se va ese humor tan seco —Miroku sonrió al terminar de hablar y fijo la vista en los ojos de Inuyasha —¿Kagome-sama está bien?

—se la llevaron con ellos —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sus amigos asintieron comprendiendo.

—¿ellos? —preguntó el zorrito.

—Kiyoshi y Kanami —fue lo que dijo el hanyou— Kanami es su sirvienta… ella es la mujer que se hizo pasar por Kikyo… al parecer no la maté allá en la aldea…

—o quizás Kiyoshi es más fuerte de lo que pensamos —todos miraron a Sango— recuerdo que una vez mi abuelo me conto la historia del príncipe de los demonios… la descripción que dio de él encaja con la de Kiyoshi, además se llaman igual…

—¿eso quiere decir que Kiyoshi no es solo un simple youkai? —preguntó el monje a su esposa.

—así parece —fue lo que dijo ella mirando a todos— cuando volvimos a la aldea le pedí a Kohaku que averiguara acerca de un nuevo youkai poderoso… días después mi hermano me dijo que varios youkai estaban inquietos y que también muchos de ellos estaban apareciendo descuartizados… averiguó el nombre del responsable: era Kiyoshi… pero entre los youkai tiene mayor jerarquía… Inuyasha tengo que decirlo ahora…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hanyou inquieto por la cara preocupada de Sango.

—Kiyoshi es el regente en el mundo de la oscuridad… él es el príncipe, Inuyasha… pero no es el príncipe solo de nombre… él es más poderoso que cualquier youkai que haya existido… incluso más poderoso que tu padre y Sesshomaru —todos dentro de la cabaña quedaron petrificados al escuchar eso— dentro de la jerarquía de los youkai estaban el rey de los demonios que gobierna en el infierno, el príncipe de las tinieblas que gobierna la oscuridad y luego están los cuatro guardianes de los puntos cardinales entre los cuales estaba tu padre… si Kiyoshi muere, si es posible matarlo, estarías matando al príncipe de los demonios…

—Pero Kiyoshi dijo que todavía no recuperaba sus poderes… —Inuyasha no iba a perder la calma por aquello. No importaba lo fuerte que fuera y si era un maldito dios: él lo mataría.

—eso fue porque Midoriko-sama, junto con dos monjes y una sacerdotisa, sellaron la mitad del alma de Kiyoshi junto con sus poderes y lo encerraron en una vasija de cristal, exiliándolo de estas tierras… han pasado muchos años de eso Inuyasha… tú padre en ese momento debió haber sido un youkai joven…

—¿eso quiere decir que no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo? —preguntó Shippo mirando a los adultos y a Sango, especialmente, buscando una respuesta.

—lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo antes de que lleve a cabo el ritual de resurrección… las fuentes de Kohaku dijeron que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en un eclipse lunar… y que él necesita la vasija en la que estuvo encerrado, los restos de los monjes que lo encerraron y un alma poderosa para unir su propia alma…

—por eso es que tiene a Kagome… hará que ella use sus poderes espirituales hasta su limite para poder unirse… el alma de Kagome es lo que le faltaba para poder volver a este mundo…

—Inuyasha —llamó Sango seriamente. Inuyasha pudo ver una expresión de tristeza— creo que estás equivocado…

—¿a que te refieres? —preguntó Miroku a su esposa.

—¿por qué dices que me equivoco? —Inuyasha tenía la sensación de que no debía haber preguntado.

—si es la fuerza espiritual de Kagome lo que necesita para unir su alma, me temo que tendremos que apresurarnos… —todos los presentes quedaron en silencio sin entender a dónde quería llegar Sango— es un ritual de unión Inuyasha… si Kagome y Kiyoshi están unidos ahora, es decir si sus almas están conectadas ahora… quiere decir que cuando llegue el eclipse se fusionaran en uno solo… Inuyasha… Kagome deberá unirse a Kiyoshi por medio de… de… una cúpula… —dijo Sango atemorizada y asustada.

—¡qué demonios! —gritó el hanyou poniéndose de pie furioso. Las marcas morados cruzaron ambas mejillas y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos.

—por eso es que para esos rituales de fusión se utilizan a sacerdotisas… sobre todo si el que las ejecuta son hombres… lo siento mucho Inuyasha… cuando Kohaku me lo dijo supe que tenía que venir aquí de inmediato… si llega a pasar eso… Kagome… ella… morirá cuando dé a luz al hijo que tenga de él… cuando nazca ese bebé supondrá que toda la energía espiritual de Kagome y su vida se vayan con el bebé… es así como Kiyoshi nació… así es como él recuperará sus poderes… tendrá un nuevo cuerpo a través de la carne de Kagome…

—no permitiré que la toque… ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESE BASTARDO LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA!

Inuyasha miró alrededor de la caballa y tomó su kosode y haori, para después irse de la cabaña a toda prisa, olvidando incluso que estaba herido. Sango miró a su esposo desesperada y Miroku comprendió que no podían dejar a su amigo en ese estado de furia.

—tenemos que impedir que eso ocurra Sango… ya sabes lo que pasa cuando toman a la compañera de un youkai…— Miroku se puso de pie y tomó a su esposa de las manos para levantarse. Ambos se apresuraron en salir de la cabaña sin percatarse de que Shippo aún estaba ahí.

—"cuando alguien toma a la compañera de un youkai emparejado… el youkai se convierte en una bestia sin control y sin alma…" —Shippo se tragó un gemido lastimero cuando recordó las palabras de su padre— oh kami-sama… por favor… no dejes que le pase nada a Kagome o Inuyasha se va a convertir en lo que más odia… por favor… no dejes que Kagome muera… sino vamos a perder a los dos…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
